The Journal
by Bad Sector
Summary: " Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: T

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!AU!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 1

Disuatu pagi yang indah. Dimana cahaya mentari mulai menyinari dunia untuk membangunkan setiap insane yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Tampak, cahaya tersebut menusuk kedalam hutan yang cukup lebat. Dimana tokoh utama kisah kita sedang tertidur pulas diatas sebuah dahan pohon dengan sebuah gulungan besar sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya.

"hoam" seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang perlahan terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek pelan kedua matanya. Pemuda tersebut kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Tampaklah sepasang sapphire yang indah terbuka menatap indahnya pagi hari yang datang menyambutnya.

"sudah pagi ya…" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk punggungnya yang gatal. Tampak pemuda itu mengenakan jaket orange dengan garis hitam serta celana orange panjang sampai kemata kakinya. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil gulungan besar yang menjadi bantalnya sembari melompat turun dari atas dahan pohon tersebut.

"Hup!" serunya sambil mendarat dengan mulus ketanah sambil sedikit meregangkan badannya. "yosh! Mari lanjutkan perjalanan!" katanya sambil berjalan secara perlahan sambil menyusuri hutan menuju suatu tempat.

Someone POV

Wah, tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan sejak aku meninggalkan desa asalku. Oh iya. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku merupakan seorang pengembara yang sedang berjalan menuju desa Konoha. Kenapa Konoha? Ya, ceritanya cukup panjang. Tapi karena kalian penasaran maka akan kuceritakan sedikit.

End POV

[Flashback]

Disebuah rumah gubuk sederhana, tampaklah seorang wanita yang berusia 30an sedang terbaring lemah sembari terbatuk-batuk. Nampak seorang pria berambut pirang yang sepertinya adalah anaknya duduk disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir yang luar biasa menatap wajah sang wanita tersebut.

"Kaa-san… bertahanlah! Jika kaa-san tidak ada, siapa lagi yang aku punya didunia ini?" tanya sang anak pada ibunya yang tampaknya tak lama lagi berada didunia.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum getir sambil mengangkat tangan putih mulusnya yang sudah gemetaran mencoba mengelus kepala pirang sang anak. "tenanglah, nak. Kau masih punya ayah. Dia merupakan pria hebat yang pasti akn menyayangimu" kata sang ibu dengan senyum yang disertai keringat dingin.

Sang anak langsung memegangi tangan sang ibu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari wajahnya. "bagaimana bisa pria brengsek seperti dia membuat aku bahagia! Dia dengan tega menelantarkan ibu seperti ini!" kata Naruto dengan nada penuh amarah.

Sang ibu Cuma tersenyum lemah sembari mengambil sesuatu dari rambut merahnya yang tergerai panjang. Dengan tangan bergetar karena menahan sakit yang teramat, dia melepas sebuah ikat rambut berwarna biru dengan lambang pusaran air pada anaknya. "Anakku, meskipun kau membenci ayahmu dengan sangat. Namun, kumohon sekali ini saja. Kabulkan permintaan terakhir ibumu ini" katanya dengan nada amat lemah.

Sang anak dengan berlinang air mata langsung mengangguk mantap. "apapun itu! Akan kulakukan!" kata sang anak dengan nada mantap serta bergetar karena hatinya pilu karena tahu sang ibu sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Sang ibu yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lemah. "baiklah, kumohon sekali ini saja kau temui ayahmu. Setidaknya berbicaralah padanya dan jika bisa kau bantulah dia." Katanya sembari menyerahkan ikat rambut tersebut pada sang anak. "ini akan membuat ayahmu menyadari siapa dirimu" katanya sambil membuang nafas panjang dan tidak pernah menariknya lagi. Dengan perlahan tangan putih itu mulai melemah dalam genggaman sang anak.

"Kaa-san! Kumohon bangunlah! " teriak sang anak sambil menangis memegangi erat tangan sang ibu.

[End Flashback]

Naruto POV

Demikian kisahnya kenapa aku bisa sampai begini sekarang. Meskipun aku berat hati meninggalkan desa asalku, aku akan tetap pergi berjalan menuju Konoha. Aku memang tidak menjamin nanti aku benar-benar menolong pria bajingan itu atau tidak. Akan tetapi setidaknya aku harus memenuhi permintaan terakhir ibuku.

End POV

Naruto kini sedang melewati sebuah daerah berbukit batu. Tampaknya dewa kesialan sedang tertawa padanya. Tampak gerombolan bandit sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan berbagai senjata tajam yang siap melukai atau bahkan mencabut nyawa sang tokoh utama kita.

"wah, nampaknya dia membawa gulungan yang berharga" bisik seorang bandit pada sang temannya. "iya, kau bunuh saja dia setelah ini" kata sang teman sambil memberi kode pada koleganya untuk menghadang sang pemuda tersebut.

"tep!" langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan orang yang jumlahnya belasan menatapnya dengan tatapan khas penjahat. "bocah!serahkan gulungan itu! Jika tidak, kau akan kami bunuh disini" kata sang pemimpin yang memiliki postur tubuh gempal dengan kepala botaknya dihiasi brewok serta bekas luka yang melintang dari dahi ke matanya.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma terdiam dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "E-eto, gulungan ini peninggalan ibuku. Jika kalian mau, ambilah uang ini" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sekantung kecil uang. Sang pimpinan bandit yang menatap hanya bisa tertawa dengan nada sinis. "hahaha, beraninya kau bernegosiasi dengan kami. dasar bocah! Serahkan gulunganmu!" katanya sembari memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya yang kurus kering dengan bersenjatakan pedang dan sabit.

Kedua pemuda tersebut menghampiri Naruto sembari mengancam Naruto. "bocah, serahkan saja gulunganmu." Kata yang memegang sabit sambil mengacungkan sabit kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat sabit tersebut hanya menatap datar sembari menatap sang penodong dengan tatapan seramah mungkin. "G-gomen, barang ini lebih penting hehehe" katanya sambil membubuhkan tawa yang membuat teman si penodong naik darah. "sialan kau!" katanya sembari mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Naruto.

"Crash!" pedang tersebut mengenai leher Naruto. "Boof!" namun sesaat kemudian Naruto berubah menjadi kayu gelondongan yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut. "A-apa?!" kata mereka berdua serentak.

"tep!" tampak Naruto telah berdiri samping mereka berdua dengan dua buah kunai yang ditodongkan keleher kedua orang tadi. "waduh, sudah kubilang kalau mau uang ambil saja uang jalanku. Kalian malah mengincar gulunganku" katanya sambil mengalirkan aliran angin yang sangat tajam.

Dengan sekali tarikan pelan, leher kedua bandit yang malang tersebut terpenggal dengan rapi. "crash!" darah tampak mengalir dengan deras dari batang leher yang kehilangan kepala tersebut.

Para kolega bandit termasuk sang bos tampak ketakutan dengan hal tersebut. Sang bos yang kalut lalu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengeroyok si pemuda tersebut. "bunuh dia! Bunuh dia!" teriak si bos sambil berteriak layaknya orang gila.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut Cuma menatap datar mereka semua. Dengan cepat tangan si pemuda merapal beberapa segel. Kemudian dia menghirup udara dari mulutnya dan kemudian menyemburkan belasan peluru udara berbentuk silinder panjang. "Fuuton: Shinkugyoku" desis Naruto.

"crash!" "crash!" "crash!" "crash!" "crash!" peluru udara tersebut menembus tubuh mereka secara acak. Ada yang terkena telak diorgan vital dan langsung mati. Ada pula yang terluka di bagian lain yang tidak vital, meskipun tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Naruto melihat masih ada beberap orang yang masih hidup. Dengan sigap, aliran cakra mengalir dikakinya dan membuat gerakkannya menjadi sangat cepat. Dengan sigap ia mengambil kunainya dari kantong dan mengalirkan cakra angin kekunai tersebut dan membentuk pisau udara.

"zrash!" "zrash!" "zrash!" "argghhh!" rintih mereka jika itupun masih sempat. Semua bandit tersebut telah terkapar ditanah dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Tampaknya sang pemimpin sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Naruto sebagai penutup pesta pembantaian tersebut.

"Hiiiii!" sang bos berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa nyawanya bisa berada dalam tahap yang begitu sial hari ini.

"tep!" Naruto telah berdiri secara tiba-tiba didepan pemimpin bandit tersebut. naruto dengan tersenyum mendekati bos tersebut. "sudah kubilang, jangan macam-macam denganku" kata Naruto sambil semakin mendekati bos bandit tersebut.

"J-jangan mendekat!" teriak Sang pemimpin sambil ketakutan. Tampak celananya telah basah oleh air kencingnya yang mengalir deras karena dia ketakutan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sadis. "ayolah, masa sudah tua begini masih mengompol. Memalukan" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kunainya tinggi tinggi.

"jrash!" jantung bos bandit gununng tersebut tertembus kunai tersebut dan membuat si bos mati seketika. "dasar binatang" kata Naruto sambil berjalan melanjutkan perjalannya dengan perlahan sambil membuang kunainya tadi.

Skip time

Naruto kini sedang duduk-duduk disebuah kedai ramen dipinggir jalan. Matanya Nampak bosan menatap peta yang sedang dia pegang. "hmm, jadi sebentar lagi bakal tiba di Konoha ya" komentarnya dengan nada bosan.

"ini pesananmu tuan!" kata sang penjual ramen sembari menyerahkan semangkuk tonkotsu ramen pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat ramen tersebut langsung dengan bersemangat melahap ramen tersebut.

"slurp!" "slurp!" "slurp!" "ahh, ramen memang enak ketika disantap kalau sedang gundah" katanya sambil tersenyum puas menikmati ramen tersebut.

"permisi! Paman, pesan Miso ramennya!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng nan ceria yang membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ketirai kedai tersebut. Mata Naruto Nampak membulat, bagaimana tidak. Tampaklah sesosok gadis remaja yang dia perkirakan baru berumur 13 tahun dengan rambut twin tail dengan rambut pirang serta wajah yang amat mirip dengannya. Mata Naruto juga melihat hitai-ate gadis tersebut yang dia taruh dilengan kirinya yang berlambangkan lambang shinobi Konoha.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah 3 orang lain dengan penampilann yang menurut Naruto nyentrik. Bagaimana tidak, yang kelihatannya adalah jonin pembimbing mereka mengenakan ikat kepalanya dengan posisi miring menutupi mata kirinya dan memakai masker pula. Sedangkan ada lagi gadis lain dengan rambut pink seperti permen kapas. Dan ditambah oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

Naruton yang melihatnya Cuma masa bodoh sambil tetap melihat peta yang dia bawa. "eto, bisakah kau geser sedikit" kata sang gadis berambut pirang pada Naruto yang menutup wajahnya dengan peta tersebut. Naruto lalu menatap sang gadis. Kedua sapphire tersebut bertemu dan bertatapan cukup lama. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang baru masuk tadi Nampak bengong melihat kedua orang pirang tersebut. "M-mirip!" kata mereka dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri. "oh, silahkan. Aku juga mau pergi sekarang. Paman, uangnya sudah kutaruh diatas meja!" katanya sambil memamerkan senyum mataharinya serta beranjak pergi. Sementara itu si gadis pirang Cuma terbengong-bengong melihat kemiripan wajah tersebut dengan wajahnya.

"puk!" sebuah tangan menepuk punggung si gadis pirang. "naruko, kau kenal dengan pria itu?!" tanya sang sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut pink sebahu.

"tidak tahu, sakura. Entah kenapa dia sangat mirip denganku" katanya sambil memegangi mukanya.

Sementara itu sang guru hanya bengong menatap mereka berdua. "ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku makan sekarang!" kata naruko sambil melihat Ramennya yang sudah tiba.

Sementara itu,

Naruto terus berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh peta. "hmm, tampaknya sekitar setengah jam lagi aku akan tiba dikonoha" katanya sambil melihat penunjuk jalan yang menancap di sekitar tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"tolong! Tolong!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Naruto. Naruto dengan segera bergegas melesat menuju tempat tersebut. "tep!" kakinya kini berhenti sembari menatap seorang anak kecil yang sedang dikepung oleh sekawanan anjing liar.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma dapat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "wah, wah. Nampaknya bocah itu belum begitu ahli jadi shinobi." Komentarnya sambil melesat kearah bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"grrr!" desis para anjing liar yang menatap bocah tersebut dengan tatapan layaknya melihat makanan. "T-tolong aku…." Kata sang bocah dengan nada bergetar karena ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"duakh!" "duakh!" "duakh!" tampak sebuah bayangan dengan cepat menghajar jatuh para anjing liar tersebut. perlahan sang penolong berbalik arah kearah bocah tersebut. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang penolong pada bocah tersebut.

"I-iya" jawab sibocah yang kagum pada kekuatan penolongnya tersebut. "hmm, kau berasal dari konoha kan?" tanya si penolong yang tak lain adalah Naruto pada bocah tersebut.

"Iya!Namaku Konohamaru" balas sibocah dengan nada ceria. Sementara itu Naruto kemudian berjongkok mendekatkan diri pada anak tersebut. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"aku kabur dari rumah. Soalnya kakekku tidak mau mengajariku ninjutsu!" katanya sambil mengembungkan wajahnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "ayo pulang, kuantarkan kau kerumahmu" kata Naruto sambil mencoba menggendong Konohamaru. "tampaknya kakimu terluka" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"tapi, nanti kakeku marah padaku" katanya sambil ketakutan. "justru kakekmu mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menggendong Konohamaru dipunggungnya.

Konohamaru menatap Naruto seolah tak percaya. "benarkah itu?" tanya seolah mencoba diyakinkan. "benar kok" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk mantap.

Perlahan mereka berdua keluar dari tempat tersebut. tak lama kemudian sebuah suara cempreng yang Naruto pernah dengar kembali terdengar.

"Konohamaru!kenapa kau ada disini dan siapa dia?!" teriak seorang gadis berambut twin tail pirang yang membelakangi Naruto. Naruto kemudian berbalik. "Eh?!" mereka berdua kembali bingung.

"Kau kan…" kata si gadis dengan nada terkejut dan bingung. "Naruko nee-chan! Dia tadi menolongku!" kata Konohamaru sambil tersenyum senang.

Naruto lalu menghampiri si gadis sambil berkata. "mohon maaf, tadi anak ini sedang dalam masalah. Jadi aku menolongnya. Ternyata kalian juga mengenalnya" kata Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya. Sementara itu, si pria jabrik melawan gravitasi lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"maaf, jika boleh tahu anda siapa?" tanya si pria nyentrik itu pada Naruto.

"oh, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Aku seorang pengembara yang mau ke Konoha karena sebuah urusan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"kalau kami boleh tahu, urusan apa itu?" tanya si guru. "oh iya. Nama saya Kakashi" katanya sambil mengenalkan diri.

"maaf, tapi ini hanya urusan yang boleh aku serta Hokage kalian yang tahu" kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

"begitukah? kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami, kami juga mau menuju Konoha untuk melapor misi" kata Kakashi dengan wajah tersenyum, meskipun hanya wajahnya yang terlihat.

"baiklah, aku setuju" kata Naruto sambil berjalan dengan tetap menggendong Konohamaru.

Mereka berenampun berjalan bersama menuju Konoha

TBC

Demikian chapter satu fic ini. Mohon sarannya berupa Review agar saya dapat mengetahui apa yang kurang dan memperbaikinya lalu meningkatkan mutu cerita. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: T

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N: ini yang author lupa chapter lalu. Gomen (m_m).Naruto disini usianya 16 tahun, Minato dan Kushina Masih hidup dan Naruto adalah anak dari Kushina Uzumaki. Benar, Naruko adalah Jinchuriki.

Chapter 2

"Tep!" langkah Naruto terhenti didepan sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar. Tampak mata biru langitnya memandang tempat tersebut. "Hmm, jadi ini yang namanya Konoha ya…" batin pemuda tersebut sambil mulai kembali berjalan dengan Konohamaru tetap berada dalam gendongannya.

"Naruto-san" sebuah suara memanggil Naruto dan membuat Naruto kembali berhenti. "Ada apa Kakashi-san?" tanya dengan nada penasaran. Orang yang dipanggil Kakashi tersebut mulai mengatakan sesuatu. "Sebelum memasuki desa, kita harus melapor dulu pada petugas penjaga" katanya sambil menunjuk 2 orang yang duduk disebuah pos. Mata Naruto lalu menatap orang yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi. Tampak 2 orang pria bujangan dengan salah satu diantara mereka menggunakan perban diarea hidungnya dan yang satu lagi mengenakan ikat kepala desa dengan desain seperti topi kupluk dengan mata kanannya tertutup rambut sedang duduk disebuah pos dengan tampang ramah.

Naruto lalu mengganguk dan menghampiri kedua orang tersebut. "maaf, saya ingin bertemu dengan hokage keempat. Saya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan" katanya dengan wajah ramah. Kedua pemuda tersebut tampak bingung. "Maaf, anda dari desa mana? Dan kenapa cucu hokage ketiga bisa ada di gendongan anda? Kami mencarinya dari kemarin." Kata salah seorang dari mereka yang mata kanannya tertutup.

Naruto Cuma tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh, ternyata dia cucu hokage ya, dia tadi kutemukan sedang dalam masalah. Jadi kubawa saja dia Uzumaki Naruto, Aku berasal dari negeri iblis." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu. Ada urusan apa anda dengan hokage keempat?" tanya mereka berdua dengan tampang menyelidik.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku ada laporan rahasia untuknya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lebih jauh lagi."

Mereka berdua hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Izumo, jaga pos. Akan kuantarkan Uzumaki-san menemui Hokage-sama" katanya sambil menuntun jalan Naruto. "baik, Kotetsu" balas temannya. Sementara itu Kakashi yang lebih dulu selesai laporan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Naruto yang dituntun oleh Kotetsu terus berjalan sembari menggendong Konohamaru. Matanya tampak melihat-lihat desa Konoha yang terkenal sebagai salah satu desa Shinobi terkuat didunia. Matanya tampak menatap dereta patung wajah para Hokage yang terpahat di sebuah bukit batu yang didepannya terdapat sebuah gedung berwarna merah dengan sebuah papan bulat dengan tulisan "Api" di tengah papan tersebut. "Itukah kantor Hokage?" batin Naruto sambil mencoba menebak.

Kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai dikantor tersebut. Naruto lalu berkata pada Kotetsu. "Kotetsu-san, jika boleh bisakah aku menitipkan anak ini untuk diantarkan pada kakeknya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ramah. "Tentu saja, hokage ketiga sangat mengkhawatirkannya sejak kemarin" katanya. Naruto lalu menyerahkan Konohamaru yang ternyata sudah tertidur digendongan Naruto. Naruto lalu masuk bersama anggota tim Kakashi.

"Kalian laporkanlah dulu laporan kalian, urusanku termasuk rahasia" katanya dengan wajah ramah. Kakashi hanya mendelik sesaat sebelum masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam ruangan kerja Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, misi mengawal Tazuna berhasil dengan sukses, meskipun ada anggota kami yang terluka." Kata Kakashi pada seorang pria dengan surai kuning panjang dan tatapan wajahnya yang bersahaja.

"Begitukah, baguslah kalau begitu. Dan untuk anggotamu yang terluka tidak seharusnya dia ikut melapor, sebaiknya dia beristirahat dirumah sakit" kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kakashi, lain kali panggil saja aku sensei" lanjutnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa salah tingkah. "I-iya sensei, hahaha. Aku sering lupa" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara itu gadis kecil berambut kuning tersebut maju kedepan meja pria tersebut. "Tou-san, ingat kan janji Tou-san untuk mengajariku Rasengan!" tuntut sang gadis dengan mata biru langitnya yang memancar indah.

"Iya, iya. Nanti Tou-san ajarkan bila ada waktu luang" katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Sementara itu Kakashi kemudian mengatakan sesuatu. "Sekian laporanku, Sensei. Tampaknya ada orang yang punya urusan penting denganmu. Sampai sampai dia menunggu kami selesai melapor dulu baru dia mau masuk." Kata Kakashi sambil beranjak pergi.

"Orang yang punya urusan denganku?" pikirnya penasaran. "baiklah, selamat beristirahat." Kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum. Kakashi lalu membalasnya dengan lambaian pendek sembari menutup pintu. Sesudah Kakashi keluar, tampak Naruto tersenyum menatap Kakashi. "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Kata Naruto sembari berjalan membuka pintu ruangan kerja tersebut.

"Kriet" dengan perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka. Minato yang hendak mengambil minuman tehnya lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Iya, ada ap-" suaranya berhenti ketika menatap seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh 16 tahun dengan penampilan yang amat mirip dengannya namun kulitnya berwarna tan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apakah anda Namikaze Minato?" tanya orang tersebut dengan nada dingin.

"I-iya. Ada perlu apa anda dengan saya?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Minato tersebut dengan nada bingung karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang begitu mirip dengannya namun berbeda usia.

Pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna biru dengan lambang pusaran air. Lalu pemuda tersebut melemparnya kearah Minato. Minato dengan sigap menangkapnya sembari melihat benda apa yang dilempar oleh pemuda tersebut. Mata Minato kemudian membulat ketika melihat benda tersebut. "I-ini!..." katanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Pemuda yang melempar tersebut kemudian memulai pembicaraan. "Kau sudah ingat hah?..." katanya dengan nada sinis. "Kupikir kau sudah lupa dan menganggapnya sudah mati" kata pemuda tersebut dengan nada sinis.

"T-tidak mungkin!" kata Minato sambil menggengam erat ikat rambut tersebut. "S-siapa kau?!" tanyanya dengan nada emosional. Pemuda itu, yang tak lain adalah Naruto tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Aku, bisa dibilang aku adalah buah cinta kalian" katanya dengan nada rendah.

Minato membulatkan matanya sejadi-jadinya. "J-jadi Sara mengandung anakku?" tanya dengan nada mencoba memastikan sesuatu. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas berat. "Iya" jawabnya singkat dengan intonasi berat seolah menahan amarah.

Minato yang mendengarnya lalu mencoba memeluk Naruto. "Wush! Bzztt cip cip cip!" tampak sebuah ledakkan cakra angin yang besar disertai aliran petir berwarna kuning mengaliri badan Naruto seolah melindungi Naruto dari sentuhan Minato. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU" kata Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap Kalimatnya. Sementara itu, para Anbu yang bersiaga dikantor hokage langsung berhamburan masuk kedalam dengan tatapan siaga.

Minato yang mengerti situasi langsung menyuruh semua Anbu untuk kembali menuju tempat mereka semula. "Tenanglah, dia bukan musuh" kata Minato seraya memberi Komando para Anbu untuk mundur. Minato lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena telah menelantarkan ibumu, ketika aku mau keluar desa mencarinya. Para tetua desa mengatakan bahwa dia telah meninggal karena dibunuh. Jujur, itu saat paling berat dalam hidupku. "kata Minato sambil mengurut kepalanya sembari mengambil sesuatu dari raknya. "ini" katanya sembari menyerahkan sebuah lembaran laporan kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat laporan tersebut lalu menonaktifkan aliran cakranya. Perlahan matanya membaca laporan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian laporan tersebut terpotong-potong menjadi kertas yang berukuran kecil. "Para tetua bajingan! Beraninya mereka memfitnah Ibuku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia dibunuh!" katanya sambil menatap tajam kertas yang jatuh tersebut.

Minato yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas. "Percuma jika kau mau balas dendam. Mereka semua pasti akan mengelak dan membuatmu masuk dalam masalah. Sebagai tanda permohonan maafku, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku? Kau sekarang sebatang kara dan aku sebagai ayah juga berharap kau mau tinggal bersamaku" kata Minato dengan senyum lembut .

Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, kau mungkin benar. Tapi aku belum bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya. Kau harus tahu kalau ibuku dengan susah payah membesarkanku selama ini sampai akhir hayatnya. Tinggal bersamamu? Hmm, tidak. Aku masih punya banyak petualangan yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mau terikat dengan kebijakkan desamu ini" katan naruto dengan wajah datar.

Minato yang mendengar hal tersebut Cuma bisa tersenyum getir. Dia paham bahwa tidak muda memaafkan orang yang telah berbuat salah padamu. "Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Minato penasaran pada anaknya tersebut. "oh,iya. Aku lupa menanyakan namamu." Kata Minato sambil mencoba tersenyum ramah.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mencoba sedikit ramah. "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Yang sekarang kulakukan adalah memenuhi permintaan terakhirku pada ibuku. Dia memintaku membantumu. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang penasaran.

Minato tampak berpikir dengan keras. "hmm, aku belum tahu seberapa tinggi kemampuanmu. Bisakah aku menguji kemampuanmu dulu sebelum aku memberi misi?" tanya Minato dengan senyum diwajahnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "baiklah jika kau mau tahu kemampuanku" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Sebelumnya aku mau menitipkan gulungan ini padamu" kata Naruto sambil menurunkan gulungan besarnya.

"Gulungan apa itu?" tanya Minato bingung. "Entahlah, tapi dulu ibuku pernah bilang ini harus diberikan padamu ketika aku masih kecil" kata Naruto sambil meregangkan tulangnya yang tertarik oleh beratnya gulungan tersebut.

"baiklah, sekarang ikuti aku ke area latihan nomor 4" katanya sambil berjalan keluar kantor dengan Naruto mengikutinya dibelakang.

Skip Time

Naruto dan Minato kini telah berada di tempat latihan tersebut. Tampak Naruto dan Minato saling bertatap-tatapan sambil mencoba menebak siapa dulu yang akan menyerang. Akhirnya karena kebosanan menunggu Naruto lalu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Minato dengan kunainya yang dialiri oleh cakra angin.

"Heyahhh!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba menebaskan kunainya kearah leher Minato. "Wush!" Minato telah menghilang dengan cahaya kuning keatas Kepala Naruto sembari mencoba menendang punggung Naruto.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu dengan jurusmu!" teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kembali aliran cakra angin dan listrik kuning yang melapisi tubuhnya. "Crat!" celana Minato yang hampir mengenai Naruto langsung robek ketika bersentuhan dengan cakra angin Naruto.

"Bahaya!" batin Minato sembari menggunakan Hiraishinnya dan mundur kebelakang. "Wush!" Naruto tiba-tiba telah berada di depan Minato dengan lengan kirinya yang siap menghantam dada Minato. "Lariat!" teriak Naruto sambil menghantamkan lengannya dengan keras kebadan Minato.

"Brakh!" Minato sukses menghantam tanah dan membentuk kawah besar dari bekas hantaman tadi serta membuat arena latihan tersebut tertutupi oleh debu. Naruto mencoba melihat lawannya. Matanya seketika membulat ketika melihat yang dia hantam adalah sebuah kayu gelongongan. "K-kawarimi?! Kapan?!" pikirnya. Namun tiba-tiba dari atas muncul sebuah bola biru besar yang siap menghantamnya.

"Wush!" bunyi angin yang berputar disekitar bola tersebut. Naruto dengan sigap mundur dengan sunshinnya kebelakang. "Duakh!" tiba-tiba bola biru tersebut telah berada dibelakang punggungnya dan dengan telak menghantam tubuhnya. "Bruakh!" tubuh Naruto terdorong kedepan dan terpental jauh. "S-sejak Kapan?!" batin Naruto sambil mencoba menaha berdiri karena menahan serangan tersebut.

"Sejak aku mundur karena serangan cakra anehmu tadi aku telah memasang segel disana dengan taruhan kau mundur disana" kata Minatoseolah membaca pikiran Naruto sembari berdiri gagah memegang kunai bercabang tiganya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum.

"ya, ternyata ayahku memang Konoha Kiroi Senko sesuai dengan gelarnya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, setidaknya akan kubiarkan kau mencicipi sedikit jurusku" kata Naruto sambil memesang segel jutsu. "**Raiton: Kinshishi**!" teriak Naruto disertai dengan munculnya 9 singa berbentuk petir berwarna kuning yang tampak seperti kilauan emas berlari menuju Minato sembari mencoba menerkam Minato.

Minato dengan sigap mengeluarkan belasan kunai bercabang tiganya sembari melemparnya keudara. "Jleb!" Minato menghilang ketika salah satu singa Naruto hendak menerkamnya. Namun Naruto tersenyum mennyeringai. Kemudian dia mengubah sedikit segel tangannya. "**Raiton: Shinrin Raito**!" seru Naruto. Minato yang berpindah diudara tiba-tiba dibuat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, semua kunainya yang terlempar diudara kini telah melayang berhenti diudara. "B-bagaimana bisa?!" batin Minato sambil kebingungan. "Sring!" kemudian tampak bahwa kesembilan singa tadi telah berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah jaring besar yang mengelilingi Minato dengan semua kunai hiraishinnya melekat di jaring-jaring petir tersebut. Naruto sengaja menghentikan aliran petir didalam jaring mengingat Minato berada didalamnya.

Minato yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum puas. "Dia mirip sepertiku" katanya dalam hati. Minato kemudian merapal segelnya dan berpindah kebelakang Naruto dengan sebuah bola biru ukuran sedang berada ditangan kanannya. "latihan selesai" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Iya, sudah selesai. Coba lihat perutmu" kata Naruto. Minato melihat kebawah dan membulat sempurna. Sebuah Kunai yang teraliri cakra udara telah siap menembus perutnya. Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, kali ini seri" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Minato yang mendengarnya tertawa renyah. "Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Tapi menurutku, kekuatanmu sudah setingkat Jonin kelas atas" kata Minato sembari tertawa sembari menonaktifkan jurusnya. "Tapi aku bingung siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Minato dengan wajah penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Dulu ketika aku masih berumur 13 tahun, aku tidak sengaja menolong Seorang shinobi Kumo yang sedang terluka karena serangan sekelompok orang. Ya, untuk sementara waktu. Dia tinggal bersama kami dan melatihku jurus-jurus tadi." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

Minato Cuma mangut-mangut saja. "Entah kenapa omongannya mengingatkanku dengan seorang shinobi Kumo yang pernah kulawan. Terutama Lariat itu" katanya dalam hati. "Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku mendapat anggota keluarga baru" kata Minato dalam hatinya.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Minato dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya. "Hmm, aku belum mau memanggilmu Tou-san. Baiklah, Minato-san. Apa anda sudah menikah?" tanya Minato dengan nada cuek.

Minato yang mendengarnya sedikit tercekat. "Ah, iya. Aku sudah menikah dan punya 2 orang anak dari istriku" katanya dengan nada kurang enak hati. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit menghela nafas. "Tak apa. Kali ini kau jangan membuat wanita itu menderita seperti ibuku. Jika kau melakukan hal yang sama maka aku yang akan menghajarmu kali ini" kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

Minato yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum senang. "Aku berjanji" katanya sambil tersenyum yang dibalas oleh senyuman tipis oleh Naruto. Minato lalu menggetok tangannya. "Oh, iya! Ayo pulang kerumah sekarang. Istriku pasti sudah memasakkan makanan untuk kita." Kata Minato dengan entengnya. Naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa bingung. "Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa aku datang kesitu?" tanya dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Istriku malah senang ada anak laki-laki dirumahnya" kata Minato sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto yang mendengar hanya bisa pasrah dan ikut saja bersama Minato menuju Rumahnya.

Setibanya di Rumah Minato,

"Tadaima" kata Minato sembari membuka sepatunya yang diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua masuk. "Okaeri" balas suara seorang wanita yang terdengar ramah dari dalam ruangan. Minato dan Naruto segera masuk kedalam. Tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang tergerai sampai kepinggul menatap mereka berdua dengan ramah. "Okaeri, Minato-kun" ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah kearah mereka. Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat wanita itu "D-dia mirip dengan Kaa-san" batinnya sambil terdiam ditempat.

"Ano, dia siapa ya? Kenapa dia mirip denganmu?" tanya Wanita tersebut pada Minato."B-begini, Kushina-chan" kata Minato seraya merangkul Kushina dan berbisik padanya lumayan lama. Naruto yang tampaknya sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan Cuma bengong sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah Minato. "Hmm, tidak terlalu mewah untuk seorang Hokage" katanya sambil melihat-lihat terus. "Deg!" tiba-tiba Naruto berkeringat dingin, dia melihat kearah wanita yang bernama Kushina tersebut yang tampak rambut merah panjangnya melayang dengan seolah menandakan perasaan sipemilik yang sedang marah. Naruto Cuma diam dan menelan ludah.

Sementara itu Minato sudah bergetar hebat melihat sang istri sudah marah besar. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu, Minato-kun" katanya sambil teersenyum dengan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. Minato yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa bergetar hebat sembari mecoba membalasnya. "A-aku J-juga B-baru tahu tadi Ku-Ku- Kushina-chan" katanya sambil tergagap. Kushina yang mendengarnya cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Ahhh, sudahlah. Malam ini kau tidur diluar!" kata Kushina sambil beranjak kedalam kamar dan mengambil futon untuk Minato.

Kushina kemudian menghampiri naruto. "Nee, siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina dengan ramah. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma menelan ludah karena ketakutan. "U-uzumaki naruto" jawab Naruto dengan gagap. "Kyaa! Lucu sekali! Naruto-kun, jadilah anak angkatku! Apalagi margamu sama denganku!"kata Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto sendiri Cuma bisa bengong dipeluk oleh wanita tersebut. "B-baiklah, tapi aku masih belum mengakui pria itu sebagai ayahku!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Minato yang masih pundung ditanah.

"Biarkan saja dia, ttebane! Ayo kita makan malam bersama hahaha!" Kata Kushina sembari tertawa senang karena keluarganya bertambah satu. Sementara Minato Cuma pundung dilantai dapur sambil memeluk futonnya. "Gomen ne…." lirihnya.

Sementara itu, dari lantai dua rumah tersebut muncul dua orang gadis. "Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan rambut twintail pirangnya. "Kaa-chan ada apa?" tanya gadis kecil dengan rambut merah panjang dengan mata biru serta wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kushina.

Naruto lalu menoleh dan melihat gadis pirang tersebut. Gadis pirang tersebut juga menatap naruto. "Kau?!" teriak mereka berdua. Sementara itu yang lainnya Cuma bingung. "Sudah saling kenal ya?" pikir mereka minus gadis kecil berambut merah panjang yang masih bingung sendiri.

TBC

Keterangan jurus

**Raiton: Kinshishi**, Naruto memanifestasikan elemen petirnya menjadi bentuk singa yang berjumlah 9 yang dapat menyerang otomatis musuhnya tanpa perintah langsung Naruto.

**Raiton: Shinrin Raito**, Naruto dapat mengubah kesembilan singanya yang sedang bergerak bebas menyatu menjadi jaring petir yang menyetrum apapun yang ada didalamnya. Hal ini dapat dikontrol oleh Naruto terbukti dengan latihan dengan Minato dimana dia tidak mengaktifkan kekuatan destruktif jurus tersebut. jurus tersebut hanya memiliki jangkauan tangkap 100 meter.

Sekian Chapter 2. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hehehe. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan saran kalian hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: T

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo,Etc.

Chapter 3

Malam kembali menyelimuti desa Konoha. Mari kita lihat sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya kediaman hokage keempat yang hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Nampak sebuah keluarga sedang makan malam bersama dengan 3 orang berambut kuning serta 2 orang berambut merah sedang duduk bersama dimeja makan. Tampak dua orang berambut kuning berbeda gender dan usia saling berbicara dimeja makan.

"Souka, jadi ayah dulu pernah pacaran dengan wanita lain dan punya anak darinya" kata seorang gadis berambut twintail panjang sambil menatap tajam sang ayah. Sementara itu, si wanita berambut merah yang merupakan istri dari pria berambut kuning tersebut tampak menyantap makanannya dengan tatapan pembunuh pada sang suami. Sementara itu si suami Cuma mengganguk lemas menjawab pertanyaan anaknya karena tidak berani menatap sang istri yang tampaknnya masih marah.

Sementara itu, pemuda pirang lainnya menikmati makanannya dengan santai dan tanpa ada beban sedikitpun. "Hmm, masakan Kushina-san mirip seperti masakan ibuku" pujinya sambil tersenyum. Wanita yang menatap tajam suaminya itu langsung berbalik arah menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi senang. "Begitukah? Yokatta! Kau boleh makan sesukamu jika kamu mau!" kata Wanita yang bernama Kushina tersebut dengan nada senang.

Sementara itu, tampak seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah panjang melihat Naruto, si pemuda pirang tadi dengan tatapan penasaran. "Nii-chan siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan dan imut sambil memasang pose berpikir yang membuat Naruto ingin mencubitnya.

"Nama Nii-chan Uzumaki Naruto. Aku temanmu" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Sang gadis kecil yang baru berusia 7 tahun lalu tersenyum layaknya anak kecil seusiannya. "Namaku Haruka" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus rambut anak itu. "Yosh, mari kita berteman" katanya sambil tersenyum. Kushina, Minato , dan Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Naruko lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Nee, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Nii-san?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengganguk halus. "Tapi aku belum mau memanggil dia ayah" katanya sambil menatap Minato dengan tatapan menyindir. Minato hanya tertawa getir. "Ya ya, tidak apa-apa aku tidak memaksamu kok" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya tampak cuek saja. Minato lalu teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Aku sudah tahu apa tugas untukmu!" katanya dengan nada bersemangat.

Naruto lalu menoleh dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Minato lalu menghampiri naruto seraya berkata. "begini, 3 bulan lagi desaku akan mengadakan ujian chunin gabungan dengan beberapa desa lainnya dan juga dengan Negara angin" kata Minato sambil mengambil nafas melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Bisakah kau membantuku mengawasi ujian tersebut dengan menjadi pengawas ujian tersebut?" tanya Minato dengan mata berbinar mengharap.

Naruto yang sebenarnya setuju-setuju saja lalu bertanya sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya meminta sesuatu. "Aku setuju saja sih, Cuma apakah tidak apa-apa orang luar sepertiku mengawasi ujian?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Minato lalu menjawab dengan mantap. "Tentu aku tidak ragu, begitupun dengan anak buahku. Lagipula kau Cuma mengawasi ujian dihutan kematian kok" katanya dengan nada santai sementara Naruko menelan ludah begitu mendengar kata "hutan Kematian". Naruto lalu mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, aku setuju untuk membantumu. Tapi dengan syarat aku cuma akan datang sebulan lagi. Aku masih harus melanjutkan petualanganku sebentar. Maka dari itu, kau beri saja kunai hiraishinmu satu padaku, jadi nanti kamu bisa menghubungiku bila waktunya telah tiba" kata Naruto yang disetujui oleh minato.

Kushina yang penasaran dengan petualangan Naruto lalu menanyakan hal tersebut pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun, memangnya petualangan seperti apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Aku bertualangan berkeliling dunia sembari melihat-lihat isi dunia serta mencari tempat yang cocok untuk memulai mimpi besarku" Kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Mimpi besarmu? Apakah itu jika aku boleh tahu?" tanya Kushina dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja, membuat sebuah desa dimana semuanya bisa hidup dengan damai dan tentram serta jauh dari ancaman penjahat" katanya dengan nada mantap. Minato yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut namun ia senang dengan impian besar anaknya. "Semoga kau berhasil" katanya dalam hati. Sementara Naruko yang mendengarnya Cuma terkagum-kagum melihat impian besar kakaknya. "Sugoi, mendirikan sebuah desa" Katanya dalam hati dengan nada kagum.

Mereka semua lalu menuju tempat tidur mereka masing-masing karena sudah terlalu larut malam. Naruto tidur dikamar khusus tamu yang memang ada dikediaman Hokage.

Esok paginya

Naruto telah menyiapkan diri dengan pakaian seadanya dan hendak berjalan keluar rumah Minato. "Tunggu" sebuah suara laki-laki menghentikan langkah kakiknya yang hendak keluar. Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang dan tampak Minato serta Kushina yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak rela. "Kau akan pergi secepat ini?" tanya Minato pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, tapi petualangan besar telah menungguku" katanya sambil tersenyum. Minato dan Kushina yang mendengarnya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Minato kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan ukiran aneh di bagian liontinnya yang berbentuk pusaran air berwarna biru. "Itu tanda Pass keluar desa, kuberikan khusus biasanya bagi mata-mataku. Kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina kemudian menyerahkan sekotak bento pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun, makanlah ini bila kamu lapar diperjalanan nanti" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto mengambil kotak tersebut dan menyimpannya kedalam ransel perjalanannya. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan pergi sekarang" katanya sambil menghilang menggunakan Sunshinnya.

Skip Time

Naruto kini sedang berjalan disebuah jalan berbatu serta berbukit dan berjurang curam. Sudah dua minggu sejak dia meninggalkan konoha. Dia sekarang sedang berada di Negara Petir menuju sebuah desa dengan banyak sekali jurang dengan gedung-gedung yang rata-rata melekat dibatu jurang tersebut. Mata Naruto menatap sambil tersenyum melihat desa tersebut dari kejauhan. "Akhirnya aku sampai" batinnya puas sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju desa tersebut. Naruto lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya ke desa lain daripada mesti tinggal sebentar di konoha, menurutnya. Jika dia punya waktu untuk mendendam, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan waktu itu untuk hal yang lebih berguna?bukankah ibunya selalu mengajarinya agar tidak menjadi pendendam karena akan memulai sesuatu yang dikenal dengan rantai kebencian.

Setelah 15 menit berlari kencang, akhirnya ia mencapai Desa tersebut. Dengan diam-diam dia melakukan sunshin dan menyelinap menuju gedung besar berwarna biru yang berada di tengah desa tersebut.

Sementara itu, tampak seorang pria berusia 40an dengan rambut putih pendek klinis kebelakang dengan kumis serta janggut putih pendek dengan rahang yang kokoh ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang amat kekar sedang mengangkat barbell besar didalam gedung tersebut. Tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu terang dengan pakaian layaknya seorang asisten berdiri disamping pria tersebut seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Raikage-sama, ada laporan yang harus anda selesaikan. Setidaknya nanti saja anda melanjutkan latihan anda" katanya sambil menunggu respon sang Raikage. "Bum!" barbell yang ternyata punya berat 200 kg itupun lalu dilepaskannya seolah melepas sebuah mainan anak-anak. "Mana laporannya" katanya sambil menghampiri sang asisten.

Sang asistenpun langsung memberikan laporan tersebut. Nampak wajah Raikage tidak begitu senang melihat laporan tersebut. "Apa?! sisa pendukung Yagura merampas wilayah disekitar kumo?!" katanya dengan nada tinggi. Nampaknya ia sangat marah melihat laporan tersebut. "Mabui, utus Shinobi kita dan habisi mereka semua!" kata Raikage dengan nada marah. Sementara itu sang asisten yang bernama Mabui menyuarakan sesuatu. "Maaf, raikage-sama. Tapi Shinobi kita yang setingkat Jonin keatas semuanya masih sibuk mengurusi misi diplomatik dengan negeri besi" kata sang asisten dengan wajah kalem. Raikage yang mendengarnya hanya mengurut kepalanya sambil menahan amarahnya yang dapat meletup kapan saja karena berita tersebut. "Deg!" tiba-tiba Raikage merasakan sensasi aneh digedungnya tepatnya diatas gedungnya. Dengan cepat dia melakukan sunshin menuju atas gedungnya.

"Tep!" langkah kaki Raikage berhenti dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang memanggul ransel coklat muda melambai padanya. "Sensei!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara itu, raut wajah Sang Raikage yang melihat pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi lebih rileks dan santai. "Bocah itu ternyata" Batinnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hisashiburi ne, Sensei!" katanya sambil menghampiri gurunya, Raikage A. Sang Raikage dengan cepat menghampiri si pemuda pirang tersebut. Dengan cepat dia mengcengkram wajah naruto dan mengangkatnya. "Lama tak jumpa gundulmu! Kusangka ada penyusup masuk kesini!" katanya dengan nada senang dan kesal.

"ha ha ha…." Tawa Naruto sambil tetap dicengkram wajahnya oleh Raikage. "Cengkramana guru memang kuat dari dulu" katanya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman gurunya tersebut. Raikage kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya tersebut. "Wush!" tiba-tiba para anbu Kumogakure keluar entah dari mana. Raikage yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum kecut. "Kalian semua kembalilah ketempat kalian, dia bukan musuh" kata Sang raikage sambil mengajak Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menemuiku, bocah?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh makna. 'Ya, Cuma mau bernostalgia kok. Lagipula aku juga masih mau meneruskan perjalananku yang kebetulang melewati Negara petir" kata Naruto sambil meminum teh yang disediakan mabui. Mabui sendiri tenggelam dalam pikirannya melihat sosok Naruto. "Siapa dia ya? Tampak tampan… Ah, apa yang kupikirkan" katanya sambil membuang muka dari Naruto dan Raikage yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Raikage tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Iya juga! Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau pergi keperbatasan Negara petir untuk mengatasi beberapa bandit gunung yang mengancam desa disana. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum. "Omoshiroi!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, sebelumnya boleh aku sparring dengan sensei?" tanyanya.

"Wushh Bzzttt cip cip cip!" tiba-tiba cakra petir menyelimuti tubuh Raikage. "Tentu saja, bocah. Aku penasaran dengan perkembanganmu" katanya dengan penuh semangat. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum. "Baiklah, dimana kita akan latihan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Kita akan latihan di unraikyo" kata Raikage dengan senyum petarungnya. Mabui yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung protes. "Tapi raikage-sama, butuh seharian penuh untuk kesana dengan menggunakan sunshin sekalipun. Dan belum lagi urusan yang harus anda cap" kata sang asisten dengan protes. Raikage tampaknya tidak peduli lagi. "urusan cap mencap kuserahkan padamu, dan sekarang tolong gunakan Tensho no Jutsu pada kami berdua" Kata Raikage dengan nada memerintah.

Mabui, sang asisten tambah terkejut. "Tapi, **Tensho No jutsu** hanya dapat digunakan untuk benda mati, Cuma raikage ketiga yang bertahan dari jurus tersebut tanpa luka." Kata Mabui dengan protes karena menurutnya latihan sepele dapat menjadi begitu sangat rumit sekarang. Raikage yang mendengarnya langsung saja menjawab. "Tenanglah, Aku dan bocah ini pasti tahan" katanya. Mabui akhirnya pasrah saja dan mulai memasang segel. "**Tensho no jutsu**" Katanya sambil disertai dengan kilatan petir yang menyambar Raikage dan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto telah siaga dengan petir kuning melapisi dirinya. "Wush!" mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat tersebut dan terpindah ketempat lain.

Unraikyo

"Jedar!" sebuah petir menyambar dan Nampak dua orang dengan petir mengaliri badan mereka tampak tiba disana dengan selamat. "Hah, sudah kubilang kita pasti berhasil" Kata Raikage dengan nada senang. "Iya, tak kusangka jurus itu begitu efektif" kata Naruto sambil melepas Ranselnya dan bajunya sehingga dia telanjang dada dengan kulit tan serta otot tubuhnya yang proporsional terlihat disinari mentari. Raikage juga melakukan hal yang sama, tampak dia membuka jubahnya dan meninggalkan dia dengan kondisi telanjang dada dengan dua buah gelang besi besar melekat di kedua tangannya dan sabuk besar memeluk pinggulnya.

"BZZT CIP CIP CIP!" kedua orang tersebut mengeluarkan cakra mereka sebesar-besarnya. Tampak tubuh Naruto terlapisi dengan cakra angin dan petir kuning sampai-sampai membuat rambutnya terangkat keatas. Begitupula Raikage yang tubuhnya terlapisi oleh aliran cakra petir berwarna biru keputihan.

"Wush!" Keduanya melesat dengan cepat. Lengan Raikage langsung mengincar leher Naruto begitupun dengan Naruto yang mengincar Raikage dengan lengan kanannya. "Bruakh!" mereka berdua bertubrukkan. "**LARIAT**!" teriak mereka berdua sambil beradu siapa yang akan jauh. Nampak tanah yang mereka pijak mulai retak. "Brush!" tampak angin kencang muncul dari adu hantam diantara mereka berdua. "Grep!" Raikage memperkuat dorongannya. "Jangan remehkan aku bocah!" teriaknya sambil mencoba menjatuhkan Naruto. "Syut!" Naruto tertekan kebelakang, namun sesaat kemudian dia telah menghilang dan muncul dibelakang raikage dengan tangan kanannya seolah hendak memotong punggung Raikage."**Ikazuchi no Tsurugi**!" teriak Naruto sambil menghantam punggung raikage. Raikage yang sadar langsung berbalik sambil menangkap tangan Naruto dan melemparnya keudara. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu taktikmu, bocah!" teriaknya sambil melempar Naruto.

"Byur!" Naruto terjatuh kesebuah danau. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan merapal jurus. "**Raiton: Ikazuchiryu**!" teriak Naruto sambil menembakan elemen petirnya yang berbentuk naga full bodi dengan tepat kearah Raikage. Raikage yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang. "Hmmp, Cuma itukah kekuatanmu, bocah?!" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. "heyahh!" teriak raikage sambil menggerakan tangannya kesamping dan membelah naga tersebut jadi dua secara horizontal dan membuat Naga salah satu sisi tubuhnya terus melesat kebawah kaki Raikage dan sisi atasnya berada di atas kepala Raikage. "**Raigyaku Suihei**!" serunya dengan lantang.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum. Dengan cepat dia mengubah segel tangannya. "**Raiton: Ame Yari**!" teriak Naruto. Seketika kedua Naga yang terpisah tadi mencoba menyatu dengan menusuk dirinya yang terpisah dengan tombak petir. Raikage yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung melesat pergi. Namun ternyata Naruto telah berada dibelakang Raikage sambil mengarahkan tangan kananya dengan posisi seperti hendak memotong. "**Ikazuchi no Tsurugi**!" Teriak naruto dan "Bruakh!" raikage terlempar kegundukkan batu besar dan tubuhnya menghancurkan batu tersebut dengan cakra petirnya.

Raikage kemudian mencoba berdiri sambil menatap Naruto. "Lumayan juga bocah, baiklah. Aku akan serius mengahadapimu. "BZZZTTTT CIP CIP CIP!" cakra raikage meningkat dengan sangat cepat sampai membuat Naruto sedikit gugup. "Wah, sensei benar-benar serius" katanya sambil meningkatkan aliran cakra anginnya. "Wush!" tampak tubuh Naruto terselimuti cakra angin dengan sanat tebal. Raikage yang melihat hal tersebut lalu dengan cepat menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Naruto. "kau pikir aku takut dengan jurusmu?" tanya raikage sambil menghantam telak Naruto dan membuatnya menghantam Bebatuan besar.

"Uhuk! Tampaknya Sensei benar-benar kuat!" Naruto lalu merapal segel dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurus."Sensei, coba kau tahan jurus barun temuanku" kata Naruto sambil menatap gurunya. "Jika sensei kuat menahannya maka aku mengaku kalah" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Raikage hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Ayo, bocah!" Katanya sambil menantang Naruto.

"**Ranton: Sora No Shira**!" teriak Naruto. "Jeduar!" sebuah laser berdiameter 50 meter dengan warna kuning disertai kilatan hitam mengahantam Raikage dari langit. Raikage meningkatkan cakranya dan menahan serangan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. "urgghh!" Nampaknya Raikage kesulitan menahan jurus tersebut, namun dtenaga penuh dia meningkatkan cakranya dan melindungi dirinya dari serangan tersebut. "Duar!" sebuah ledakan besar menghantam lembah tersebut dan membuat tanah tempat raikage berpijak hancur lebur. Naruto sendiri melindungi dirinya dari batu yang bertebangan.

Tak lama kemudian ledakan tersebut berhenti. Tampak Raikage berdiri dengan gagah meskipun tubuhnya compang camping dengan aliran cakra petir masih melapisinya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menemui gurunya itu. "Bagaimana, sensei?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Raikage Cuma melihat Naruto dengan tatapan puas. "Ohok!" raikage memuntahkan darah sedikit dari mulutnya. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung panik. "Sensei! Apa jurusku terlalu kuat?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. "Jeduak!" Raikage menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras. "Bocah, kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan jurus segitu? Jurusmu memang kuat, tapi perlu control cakra lebih lagi" Kata A dengan senyum khasnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Terima kasih, sensei" Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wush!" tampak sebuah kunai melayang kearah Narruto. Naruto dengan sigap menangkisnya. Tampak seorang pria berambut abu abu terang dengan kacamata hitam serta beberapa pedang kecil dibelakang punggungnya. "yo, Brother. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu ,bakayaro konoyaro?" tanyanya dengan rima lagu rap. Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit cengoh. "Sensei, siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Raikage yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto Cuma tersenyum. "Dia adalah Bee adikku" Katanya. "Bee, dia Uzumaki Naruto, Muridku" kata A sambil mencengkram muka Bee. "kenapa kau memanggilku seperti tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Sementara itu Bee Cuma terdiam sambil bernyanyi. "Cengkramanmu tetap kuat, Brother"

Mereka bertiga lalu duduk diatas sebuah bukit yang tanahnya datar. "Oh, jadi Brother menyuruhnya keperbatasan?" tanyan Bee dengan nada penasaran. A Cuma mengganguk. "ya, dank arena ada kau kali ini, kuizinkan kau pergi bersamanya sekalian melihat kemampuanmu" kata A sambil menatap Bee dengan tatapan serius. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Oke, Brother. Naruto, kali ini kita partner!" kata Bee sambil memasang Bro Fist kearah Naruto. "Tuk!" Naruto membalas hal tersebut. "yo, Mari kita beraksi, partner" kata Naruto. Bee lalu mengambil sebuah catatan kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada bee. "Selera music kita cocok" balas bee sembari menulis sebuah lirik lagu. Kemudian Bee dan Naruto pamit a pada A untuk menjalankan Misi mereka.

TBC

**Ikazuchi no Tsurugi**: Pada prinsipnya mirip dengan Raigyaku Suihei milik raikage, Cuma berbeda warna petir saja.

**Raiton: Ikazuchiryu** , Naruto menembakkan Naga petir berwarna kuning dengan ukuran penuh dengan daya hancur lumayan besar.

**Raiton: Ame Yari : **sebuah jurus trap, dimana jika setiap elemen petir Naruto yang ditembakkan dengan jurus apapun dapat menyatu lagi dengan membentuk tombak petir yang dapat menusuk musuh sampai mati hangus

**Ranton: Sora No Shira : **sebuah jurus elemen badai yang diujicobakan oleh Naruto pada Raikage. Jurus tersebut mirip dengan Kirin akan tetapi memiliki daya destruktif dibawah Kirin karena masih dalam tahap percobaa.

Informasi sementar Karakter

Nama: Uzumaki naruto  
Usia: 16  
Gender: Laki-Laki  
Asal/Tempat tinggal: Oni no Kuni  
Keluarga: Uzumaki Sara (ibu)  
Level Ninja: High Class Jounin  
Elemen: Petir, Angin, Api, Air lainnya menyusul sesuai jalan cerita  
Level penguasaan teknik (SS sampai D)  
Taijutsu: A  
Genjutsu: B  
Ninjutsu: SS  
Fuinjutsu: B  
Kenjutsu: A  
Doujutsu: D  
Kinjutsu: B  
Kekkei/Tota Genkei: Ranton, ?

Sekian Chapter 2. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hehehe. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan saran kalian hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^. **Oh iya, ad aide pairingnya? Pairing yang jarang juga boleh hehehe asal STRAIGHT nggak yaoi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: T

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N: untuk chap ini, mungkin para reader harus mengingat kembali Naruto The Movie 1: Clash Land Snow. Namun, alur dan ceritanya kuubah lumayan banyak. Anggap saja 1 ryo itu 10 yen dan 10 yen itu sekitar 1000 rupiah.

Chapter 4

"hoam" Nampak seorang pemuda pirang sedang menguap dengan lebarnya. Matanya kemudian perlahan terbuka dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Hmm, nampaknya Bee sudah bangun" batinnya sambil menatap api unggun yang sudah tinggal berupa arang. "Hmm, kira-kira Bee pergi kemana ya?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil mencari kemana kira-kira Bee pergi dengan menoleh kekiri kekanan.

"Yo, Naruto. Kenapa kamu geleng geleng begitu, bakayaro konoyaro?" tanyanya tetap dengan rima rapnya yang setia menemani. Naruto yang mendengar jadi sweatdropped sendiri. "Ah, aku Cuma berpikir kau kemana pagi-pagi begini" kata Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Bee yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Aku tadi habis dari sungai mengisi air minum" katanya dengan nada yang normal kali ini. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma ber "Oh" ria saja. "Bee, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju ketempat misi? Aku khawatir nanti mereka menyusup terlalu jauh kedalam Negara petir. " kata Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya. Bee yang Nampak setuju lalu mengikuti Naruto yang mulai melompat keatas dahan pohon.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba disebuah danau yang merupakan tempat persembunyian para ninja pelarian tersebut. Mereka berdua Nampak bersembunyi diantara semak belukar. Naruto Nampak siaga sembari menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Bee pun Nampak siaga dengan mengeluarkan pedang pendeknya dari punggungnya.

"Wush!" tiba-tiba empat buah kunai melayang kearah Naruto dan Bee. "Trang!" dengan sigap Bee dan Naruto menangkis kunai tersebut. Namun mata mereka membulat ketika melihat kunai tersebut diikat dengan kertas peledak. "Shimatta!" batin mereka.

"Duar!"

Sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi didaerah sekitar semak tersebut. Debu Nampak beterbangan. Para ninja pelarian dari Kirigakure yang merupakan pendukung Yagura itu lalu bertanya penasaran pada diri mereka sendiri. "Apakah berhasi?!" pikir mereka sembari menatap siaga kepulan asap tersebut.

"**Ranton: Reiza Sakasu**" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik debu tersebut disertai dengan melesatnya belasan peluru laser berwarna kuning yang menyerang siapapun yang menghalanginya. "arrghhh!" teriak para ninja tersebut ketika peluru laser tersebut menembus tubuh mereka. "**Lariat**!" seru seseorang sambil menubruk seorang ninja kiri tersebut. "Argghh!" rintih ninja tersebut dengan luka mengangah didadanya karena cakra petir dari tubrukan tersebut.

Tampak Killer Bee menatap para ninja kiri dengan matanya yangt ditutupi kacamata hitam. "Yo, kalian akan merasakan Hook milikku, Bakayaro Konoyaro!" teriaknya sambil melempar tujuh pedangnya keudara dan menangkapnya dengan semua persendian tubuhnya. "Nikmatilah ritmeku" katanya sambil berputar kencang sambil melaju menuju para ninja kiri tersebut. "Minna, bunuh dia!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka. Bee tidak menggubris mereka semua. Dengan kecepatan tinggi di berputar dan menebas segala musuh yang ada didepannya dengan cepat dan bersih sampai tak bersisa.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tidak mau kalah. Dengan cepat dia merapal segel dan mengarahkannya kearah para musuh yang menatapnya seperti lauk. "**Raiton: Atsuryoku**!" seru Naruto sambil melepas segelnya sembari memasangkan tangannya kedepan seperti hendak menyetop orang. "Jrash!" Nampak semua orang yang berada didepannya tiba-tiba terbelah jadi dua oleh serbuan pisau petir. Namun, Nampak beberapa yang terbelah berubah menjadi kayu gelondongan. Kemudian Naruto melihat keatas, Nampak beberapa orang hendak menebasnya dengan pedang. "Jangan remehkan kami!" teriak mereka sambil hendak membacok Naruto dari atas. "Bzzzt cip cip cip!" tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto telah terlapisi oleh cakra angin dan petir dan membuat mereka yang hendak menebasnya tersayat-sayat dan hangus.

Sementara Naruto sedang menatap para korbannya. Tiba-tiba ada sekitar 30an ninja kirigakure yang berdiri diatas air sembari merapal jurus. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kemudian muncullah beberapa ekor naga air yang bersatu menjadi naga besar dan mengarah tepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan jurus ciptaanku yang lain" katanya sambil merapal segel. "**Katon: Tora no Asa**!" dengan selesainya jurus tersebut terucap muncullah api berbentuk harimauyang berukuran sebesar shukaku dan menghantam telak naga air tersebut dan membuat para ninja kiri tersebut juga mati terpanggang.

Bee yang melihatnya Cuma bisa sedikit bengong melihat Naruto. "Wah, apa dia tidak kehabisan cakra?" pikir bee ketika melihat jurus tadi. Namun pikiiran Bee mesti terganggu karena tiba-tiba dari danau tersebut terjadi sebuah getara hebat. Perlahan dari danau tersebut muncul seekor makhluk seukuran kura-kura dan berekor 3 yang mencambuk-cambuk air didanau tersebut, Nampaknya jutsu Naruto membuatnya terbangun. Sedangkan para ninja Kiri yang melihatnya langsung kalang kabut lari entah kemana.

Naruto yang melihat makhluk tersebut langsung terpana. "inikah yang disebut bijuu itu?"pikirnya sambil bersiaga. Bee nampaknya lebih bersiaga lagi. "Naruto! Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya!" teriak Bee yang kemudian berubah menjadi seekor bison besar dengan delapan tentakel gurita. Naruto yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya. "Jadi bee merupakan jinchurikki?" pikirnya. Bee yang kini berwujud Hachibi langsung mengeluarkan aumannya. "UWIIII!" teriaknya dengan keras. Naruto hanya sweatdropped sambil menutup kupingnya karena takut telinganya tuli. "HACHIBI DATANG DAN SEMUA KAN BERLALU!" kata Bee dengan rapnya. Naruto bertambah sweatdropped mendengarnya.

Kura kura bereekor tiga yang merupakan Sanbi tersebut langsung mengibaskan ekornya membuat gelombang besar didanau tersebut dan membuat pepohonan disana porak poranda. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merapal segel dan membentuk sayap petir "**Raiton:Tenshi no Tsubasa**" katanya sembari terbang keatas Sanbi sambil merapal segel lainnya. "**Raiton: Dai Kinshishi**" serunya sambil terbentuk seekor singa petir dengan ukuran sebesar Sanbi dan mengigit tempurung Sanbi dan membuatnya meraung kesakitan. Sanbi kemudian mengumpulkan cakra dalam jumlah mengerikan dan membentuknya menjadi bola hitam dan mencoba menembaki Naruto. Naruto yang melihat jurus berbahaya tersebut langsung melakukan maneuver cepat untuk menghindar.

Sanbi mengetahui hal itu, dengan cepat dia menyambukkan ekornya menghantam Naruto. "Duakh!" Naruto menghantam tanah dengan keras. Bee yang melihat itu dengan sigap melesat menuju Sanbi. "Duakh!" sebuah tinju menghantam mulut Sanbi dan bola hitam tersebut retak. "Ukh!" Naruto perlahan bangun dengan tubuh Nampak sedikit lecet namun tidak fatal karena dia mengaktifkan mantel cakranya tepat sebelum menghantam tanah. "Boleh juga! Sekarang aku akan menunjukan padamun jurusku yang paling sempurna!" katanya sambil cakra elemen petir, api, air, serta angin milikknya. "bee! Minggirlah!" teriak Naruto sembari mengumpulkan cakranya. Bee tersadar dan dengan sigap mundur kebelakang. "terima ini, **Ninpou: Yoso Bakudan**!" teriak Naruto sambil menembakkan sinar berukuran balok yang tidak terlalu besar. "Jleb!" balok tersebut melekat ditubuh Sanbi.

"DUARRR!"

Sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi dan membuat Danau tersebut kering seketika dengan Sanbi terkapar disana. Naruto lalu menghampiri bijuu tersebut. Nampak ada sebuah corak mata dengan tiga tomoe dimatanya yang perlahan hilang. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma terdiam. "Sharingan?" batinnya. Bee kembali kewujud manusianya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, bagaimana dengan Sanbi?"tanyanya bingung. Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "hmm, bagaimana kalau biarkan saja. Lagipula dia sudah lemah karena sesuatu. Kita berpisah disini, sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu" kata Naruto sambil menghilang dalam bentuk angin. Bee yang melihatnya Cuma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar" katanya salam hati.

Skip Time

Naruto kini berada disebuah kedai yang letaknya berada disebuah kota yang merupakan wilayah perbatasan Negara air. Nampaknya ia sedang menikmati makanan kesukaannya. Apalagi kalau bukan ramen. Mungkin kalian bertanya bagaimana dia mendapatkan uang. Sebenarnya Naruto mendapatkan uang dengan sangat mudah. Ketika dalam perjalanannya kali ini saja dia sudah 3 kali dihadang bandit. Dengan membunuh bandit tersebut, Naruto mengambil uang mereka yang mereka simpan disarang mereka. Dan jika beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan seorang buronan yang sedang sial bertemu dengannya. "Ahh, nikmatnya Ramen ketika sedang bersantai" katanya sambil mengusap perutnya yang kekenyangan. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju keluar kedai tersebut. Naruto sedikit melihat sekitarnya. Dia cukup kagum dengan kota ini, meskipun Kirigakure baru saja mengkudeta pemimpin mereka yakni Mizukage keempat, kota ini tetap aman tanpa gangguan.

Namun, gangguan bagi Naruto tiba-tiba datang. Dia mencoba melihat isi dompetnya. "Aduh! Tinggal 100 ryo. Bisa mati aku kalau begini" batin Naruto. Dia menyesali dirinya yang kalap memakan Ramen sampai menghabiskan hampir seluruh isi kantongnya. Iapun berkeliling kota mencoa mencari pekerjaan. "tep" langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah brosur. "Dicari, asisten untuk syuting film. Gaji 100000 ryo, dibayar setelah syuting selesai,bonus konsumsi" Naruto yang melihat brosur tersebut langsung menyambarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"tep" langkah kaki naruto berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan rumah produksi yang cukup besar. Dengan perlahan dia memasuki rumah produksi tersebut. "Permisi" kata Naruto sembari masuk kedalam tempat tersebut. Nampak seorang laki-laki tua yang tampaknya adalah sutradara film tersebut sedang duduk didalam sambil berteriak "CUT!" dengan nada tinggi. Naruto lalu menghampiri sutradara tersebut. "Ano, aku ingin mengisi lowongan ini" kata Naruto dengan nada polos. Sang sutradara langsung menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya. Naruto Cuma mengangguk bingung. Sang Sutradara langsung berteriak. "Semuanya! Kita menuju Yukigakure!" Semua yang mendengar tampak terkejut. Termasuk seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dengan mata yang berwarna hitam namun tampak terang sedikit warnanya. Naruto melihat gadis itu dan seketika itu pula Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah pemeran utama film tersebut.

Naruto kini berada diatas kapal yang berlayar menuju sebuah Yukigakure. Naruto juga lumayan penasara dengan Negara yang katanya tidak pernah berhenti saljunya itu. Ia ingin tahu Negara itu apakah lebih dingin dari negeri Besi yang pernah dia kunjungi sewaktu menuju kekonoha. Naruto yang berada diatas kapal lebih memilih menikmati bento yang disediakan oleh kru saat syuting. "Brakh!" tanpa sengaja kaki gadis yang tadi menarik perhatian Naruto tanpa sengaja menendang bento Naruto sampai terjatuh kelaut. Naruto tampak kesal dengan hal tersebut. Bukannya minta maaf, sang gadis malah melengos pergi. Naruto yang hendak mendampratnya langsung ditahan oleh seorang pria tua. "Maafkan Yukie-sama. Tuan" kata sang pria dengan membungkuk 90 derajat. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Kapal mereka akhirnya memasuki wilayah Yukigakure, Nampak kapal tersebut mulai merapat kedaerah pegunungan es. Naruto yang tugasnya menjadi asisten langsung membantu para kru untuk mengangkat barang perlengkapan syuting. "Deg!" tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aliran cakra yang bertebaran disekitar mereka. "Hmm, ada bandit disekitar sini" kata Naruto dengan masih tetap membawa barang-barang tersebut. Ia berharap tidak ada masalah selama syuting.

Proses syutingpun berjalan dengan lancer. Akan tetapi, ketika adegan Yukie melewati gunung es, nampaknya masalah mulai terjadi. Nampak seorang ninja dengan mengenakan pakaian aneh dimata Naruto muncul dari atas gunung es tersebut. "Koyuki Hime-sama, serahkan dirimu baik-baik, Doto-sama telah menunggu anda" kata pria tersebut dengan nada sinis.

"Srak!" Nampak pria tua yang tadi meminta maaf pada Naruto dan beberapa orang kawannya mengeluarkan senjata mereka. "Minna, kita lindungi Hime-sama sampai titik darah penghabisan, kami tidak akan melupakan perbuatan kalian pada sosetsu-sama" kata pria tua tersebut dengan nada berani seolah siap mati. Sedangkan Koyuki nampaknya Cuma diam dengan tubuh bergetar seolah mengingat sesuatu.

Sementara itu, pria berambut ungu terang yang tadi mengancam mereka hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kalau begitu, rasakan ini. **Hyouton: Roga Nadare No jutsu**" katanya sambil memunculkan sekawanan srigala yang terbuat dari salju yang menuju kearah pria tua tersebut. Koyuki yang baru menyadari situasi langsung berteriak. "Sandaiyu!". Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tidak tinggal diam. Dengan cepat dia merapal segel jurus. "**Raiton: Kinshishi**!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan Sembilan ekor singa petir berwarna emas yang langsung memusnahkan semua srigala tersebut. Pria berambut ungu tersebut terkejut bukan main melihat hal tersebut.

Namun, rasa terkejut pria tersebut mesti terbayar dengan sebuah tendangan keras dikepalanya. "Duakh!" sebuah kaki yang teraliri cakra petir dengan keras menghantam kepala Pria tersebut. Pria tersebut dengan sukses menghantam gunungan es. Namun ajaibnya tubuhnya tidak terluka parah. Bahkan cakra petir Naruto seolah terserap oleh pakaian pria itu. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Ajaib sekali! Bajunya seolah menyerap cakraku." Kata benak Naruto dengan nada kagum.

"Kya!lepaskan aku!" teriak Yukiee yang tiba-tiba dibawa kabur oleh seorang wanita berambut pink dengan pakaian yang mirip dengan orang yang Naruto hajar. "Duakh!" sebuah pukulan menghantam Naruto. Nampak seorang pria berbadan besar meninju Naruto sampai terpental. Naruto dengan sigap langsung berdiri dan melihat lawannya tersebut. Sedangkan pria yang ditendang Naruto tadi sudah berdiri kembali dengan tubuh yang lumayan bugar. "Hahaha! Selama kami menggunakan baju ini, Ninjutsu maupun Genjutsu tidak akan mempan pada kami!" katanya sambil menyombongkan dirinya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "benarkah? Kalau begitu cobalah jurus ini" kata Naruto sembari merapal segel. "Jangan bergerak! Atau kubunuh gadis ini!" teriak perempuan berambut pink tadi yang tampaknya sudah berada disisi pria yang memimpin mereka. "Nadare, kita bawa saja wanita ini pada Doto-sama sekarang" kata perempuan tersebut pada pria yang bernama nadare tersenut.

"Kau benar, , kita mundur!" kata Nadare sambil memberi aba-aba mundur. Mereka bertiga lalu menghilang dengan sunshinnya. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma mendecih tidak suka. "Tuk!" tiba-tiba Naruto ditepuk dari belakang. Naruto lalu menoleh dan melihat belasan orang yang dipimpin oleh Sandaiyu menatapnya dengan wajah meratap. "Naruto-san, kami mohon. Selamatkanlah Koyuki Hime-sama!" kata mereka sambil bersujud. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung gagap. "A-ano, aku juga berniat menyusul mereka. Kalian tenang saja, aku pasti akan membawa dia kembali. Tapi, jika aku boleh tahu. Kenapa mereka mengincar gadis sombong itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos. Sandaiyu Cuma menghela nafas dan menceritakan bahwa 10 tahun lalu Doto, paman Koyuki telah mengkudeta Sosetsu yang merupakan ayah dari Koyuki. Sekarang Koyuki kembali ke negeri salju dengan membawa peninggalan ayahnya yang berupa kunci untuk membuka harta negeri tersebut. naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menggeleng paham. "Yosh! Serahkan saja padaku!" katanya sambil merapal segel. "**Kagebunshin no jutsu**!" serunya dan muncullah 3 Naruto lain dengan wajah yang sama persis. "Hey, kalian bertiga. Kali ini aku ada kerjaan, masing-masing dari kalian punya 2 elemen dasar dari tubuhku kan. Nah, untuk semua musuh itu, kalian hadapi saja dengan Ranton. Aku yakin mereka pasti kalah. Ingat, jika bisa jangan membunuh tapi lumpuhkan saja. Aku takut Koyuki dalam bahaya jika kita terlalu keras bertindak" kata Naruto memberi instruksi"

Sementara itu, ketiga bunshin tersebut tampak tersenyum mengejek Naruto. "Dengar tidak katanya. Aku takut Koyuki ku terluka" olok salah satu bunshinnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma memerahh wajahnya."Berisik! lebih baik kalian langsung berpencar dan kepung mereka." Protes Naruto sambil mengambil ranselnya yang terjatuh ditanah. "Oke bos" jawab mereka semua dengan nada malas.

Naruto lalu berlari menuju sebuah istana yang kelihatan jauh sekali dari tempat tersebut. "Hmm, mungkin nanti malam aku baru sampai" batinnya dalam hati. Naruto lalu segera melesat bersama ketiga bunshinnya.

Sementara itu

Koyuki kini sedang bersama dengan Nadara dan komplotannya yang duduk mengawasi Koyuki didalam sebuah kereta yang menuju keistana Kazahana, tempat Doto berada. "Koyuki Hime-sama, begini kan lebih baik. Anda menyerah dengan sukarela sehingga tidak ada korban jatuh disini" kata Nadare dengan nada menghina. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma diam tanpa kata. Tangannya memegang erat sebuah Kristal berbentuk segi enam panjang dengan warna ungu.

Sore harinya.

Koyuki dan Nadare cs akhirnya tiba di istana Kazahana. Nampaknya Doto sudah menunggu bersama para pasukannya. Doto yang melihat Koyuki langsung menyambutnya atau lebih tepat menyindirnya. "Koyuki-chan, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu" katanya sambil merampas kalung persegi enam yang selalu dipegang oleh Koyuki. Koyuki yang melihatnya langsung berontak. "Kembalikan!" teriaknya sambil mencoba mengambil kalung tersebut. "Brukh!" Fubuki menghantam tengkuk Koyuki sampai membuatnya pingsan. "Hah, merepotkan saja wanita berisik ini" katanya sambil mengangkut Koyuki kedalam sebuah penjara bawah tanah. Sementara Doto tampak tersenyum girang melihat kalung tersebut. "Dengan ini harta Sousetsu menjadi milikku!" katanya sambil tertawa jahat.

Kembali pada Koyuki.

Setelah sekian lama pingsan karena hantaman tengkuk dari Fubuki, akhirnya ia terbangun. "Dimana aku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Tampak dia tiba-tiba mengigil ketakutan melihat tempat gelap tersebut. terbayang kilatan masa lalu berupa kenangan buruk ia mengenai akhir hidup sang ayah. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata jatuh dari pipi mulus itu. "Seseorang… tolonglah aku…." Lirihnya dalam gelap.

"Brakh!" Nampak seorang pasukan Doto masuk kearea penjara bawah tanah yang sepi itu menuju sel Koyuki. "Cklak!" pintu sel tersebut terbuka dan Koyuki yang berada didalam sel tersebut tampak ketakutan. "S-siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Orang tersebut membuka helmnya dan nampaklah seorang pria berambut kuning dengan mata biru langit yang tersenyum lebar melihat Koyuki. Entah efek dramatis atau apa, Koyuki yang melihat pria kuning tersebut terbius sendiri seolah terhisap oleh mata sapphire tersebut. "Oi!" pemuda tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya kearah Koyuki. "Masih sadarkan?" tanya pria yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Koyuki tersadar dari bengongnya dan langsung bertanya."K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimana ya? Kakek tua itu memintaku menolongmu dan lagi pula kau belum meminta maaf atas bentoku yang kau tending kelaut" kata Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. Naruto lalu menggengam tangan Koyuki dan menariknya agar berdiri. "Ayo cepat kabur dari sini, istana sedang kacau" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Koyuki yang melihat senyuman lebar tersebut Cuma merona merah wajahnya.

Sementara itu diluar istana.

"**Raiton:Ikari no Kamigami**" seru bunshin Naruto yang berdiri diatas atap istana. Seketika muncul awan hitam dan petir menyambar istana tersebut dengan dahsyat namun hanya menghantam tanah seolah sengaja. "Jeduar!" petir tersebut menghantam tanah dan membuat takut para prajurit Doto. "Lari! Selamatkan dirimu!" teriak para pasukan yang ketakutan. Namun, dari belakang Nampak Seorang berbadan besar yakni Mizore hendak menghantam bunshin Naruto. Naruto yang siaga langsung melompat turun ketanah. Sementara itu, Bunshin Naruto yang lain sedang berhadapan dengan Fubuki. "Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!" seru Fubuki sambil mengeluarkan puluhan burung es yang kemudian menukik tajam menuju bunshin Naruto. Bunshin Naruto dengan cepat menghindar kesamping. Namun Fubuki telah siap menyambutnya dengan sebuah pukulan. Bunshin Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menaruh kedua tangannya kedada dan menahan pukulan Fubuki. "Duakh!" bunshin tersebut terpental kebelakang.

"**Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki**!" lagi-lagi Fubuki merapal jurus yang sama dan mencoba menyerang Naruto yang sedang terbang karena tendangannya. Naruto yang sadar akan hal tersebut dengan sigap merapal segel. "**Ranton: Raiza Sakasu**!" teriaknya sambil menembakkan partikel laser kearah burung es tersebut. "Heyah!" Bunshin tersebut bersalto diudara dan mendarat ditanah dengan kaki terlebih dahulu. "Hmm, jadi armormu itu bisa menahan genjutsu dan Ninjutsu? Mari kita coba Senjutsu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Fubuki. Nampak matanya berubah warna menjadi berwarna kuning dengan iris hitam berbentuk segi enam. "wush!" Naruto melesat dengan kencang dan menghantamkan kearah fubuki yang tidak dapat menangkap pergerakan Naruto. "Duakh!" fubuki terpental dan Armornya Nampak retak karena pukulan tersebut. "hanya segitukah?" tanya Naruto dengann nada meremehkan sembari bersiap memukul lagi.

"**Hyouton: Roga Nadare no jutsu**!" seru seorang pria berambut ungu yang bernama Nadare Roga sambil mengarahkan jutsunya ke bunshin Naruto. Bunshin Naruto yang melihatnya langsung merapal tekniknya. "**Ranton: Raiza Sakasu**!" teriaknya sambil menembakkan partikel cahaya kearah srigala es yang hendak menyerangnya. "Crash!" srigala tersebut menghilang. Bunshin Naruto melesat dengan cepat sambil menyiapkan bogem mentah yang berkuatan super karena cakra senjutsu telah melapisi tubuhnya. "Duakh!" Nadare terpental jauh dan memuntahkan darah karena serangan tersebut. Nampak armornya hancur berantakkan. "Yosh! Satu jatuh. Sisa dua lagi" kata bunshin tersebut sambil menuju tempat lain.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang asli terus berlari sambil menggengam erat tangan Koyuki yang menyusulnya dari belakang. Mereka melewati sebuah lorong dan….

"Bruakh!"

Dari langit langit muncullah Doto dengan pakaian armor aneh berwarna hitam. "Kau tidak akan kemana mana" Kata Doto dengan wajah sadis. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menyuruh Koyuki untuk berpegangan erat padanya. "Koyuki, tahan nafasmu!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Koyuki. Koyuki yang dipeluk meerona wajahnya. "Prang!" naruto dengan cepat meloncat keluar dari kaca yang berada dilorong tersebut. Namun, nampaknya mereka telah salah arah karena berada di lantai tertinggi istana tersebut. "Kyaaa!" teriak Koyuki ketakutan saat melihat mereka berada puluhan meter dari tanah. Naruto yang melihat dia berada jauh dari tanah hanya tersenyum. Dengan sigap dia melempar Koyuki keudara. Dengan segera dia mengigit jempolnya dan merapal segel. "**kuchiyose No jutsu**!" teriaknya dan muncullah seekor Rajawali yang berukuran besar. "Hup!" Naruto mendarat dipunggung burung tersebut dan menangkap Koyuki yang jatuh tepat kearahnya dengan pose bridal stlye. "Nah, sudah aman kan" kata Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Plak!" Koyuki menampar wajah Naruto. "Aman gundulmu! Aku kira aku hampir mati!" katanya sambil marah marah dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, anggap saja kita impas" katanya sambil menggendong Koyuki. "Jrut!" sebuah tali berujung pisau dengan cepat mencoba menusuk kepala Naruto. Dengan sigap ia menghindar dan melihat Doto terbang dengan sayap mekanik menuju arahnya. "Kalian akan mati disini!" teriaknnya sambil mencoba menyerang Naruto. "**Hyoton: Soryu Bafusetsu**!" Doto mengeluarkan dua ekor naga hitam dari es yang saling berputar dan membentuk tornado yang siap menghantam Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Kali ini akan kukalahkan kau beserta dengan jutsu bodohmu!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar. "**Ranton: Sora No Shira**!" teriak Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu. Sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna kuning dan disertai petir hitam menyambar Doto dan jurusnya. "Duar!" ledakkan tersebut menghantam telak Doto dan memanggangnya menjadi daging panggang.

Rajawali milik Naruto segera turun dan melihat mayat Doto. Naruto yang melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dari genggaman tangan Doto segera mengambilnya. Nampak sebuah kalung persegi enam berwarna ungu berada ditangan Naruto. Naruto lalu bertanya pada Koyuki. "Punyamu?" Koyuki mengganguk mantap. Naruto lalu menyerahkannya. Mereka berdua lalu terbang lagi menggunakan Rajawali Naruto hendak menuju istana. Namun, Naruto melihat sebuah bangunan aneh dengan enam pilar yang saling berhadapan. Naruto melupakan istana dan menuju kesana karena penasaran. "Tep!" rajawali Naruto mendarat. Naruto menuju sebuah tugu yang memiliki bentuk lobang kunci yang mirip dengan kalung milik Koyuki. "Koyuki, aku pinjam kalungmu" kata Naruto sambil meminta kalung Koyuki. Koyuki yang bingung Cuma menurut saja. Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukkan kalung tersebut. "Sring!" sebuah cahaya terang menyinari mereka dan membuat tempat beku tersebut berubah menjadi padang rumput.

"Sugoi!" kata Naruto sambil mencoba menginjak rumput tersebut. "Ini asli!" teriak Naruto dengan nada senang. Sementara Koyuki? Dia menangis melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dia teringat akan janji ayahnya dulu, Sosetsu yang akan mengubah Negeri Salju jadi Negeri musim semi. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Deg!" nampaknya Naruto mendapat laporan dari para bunshinnya kalau ketiga bandit tersebut telah dikalahkan. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum puas. Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Koyuki. "Mari pulang, Hime" katanya sambil tersenyum.

TBC

**Raiton: Atsuryoku: pisau petir yang melesat dengan cepat dan menghantam lawan dengan telak**

**Raiton:Ikari no Kamigami, jurus ini berupa tembakan petir dari awan yang dapat dikendalikan oleh penggunanya**

**Katon: Tora no Asa, Naruto menembakkan bola api besar dengan memanifestasikan bentuk harimau**

**Raiton:Tenshi no Tsubasa, Naruto memanipulasi cakra petirnya agar menjadi sayap. Jutsu ini Cuma bisa untuk dipakai pada dirinya sendiri dengan maksud tidak dapat untuk mengangkut orang karena aliran petir masih melindungi tubuh naruto**

**Raiton: Dai Kinshishi, naruto memanifestasikan cakra petirnya kedalam bentuk singa besar**

**Ninpou: Yoso Bakudan, Naruto mencampurkan keempat elemen cakra yang dia miliki dan menciptakan sebuah bom cakra berukuran balok yang berukuran kecil karena Naruto memadatkan cakra tersebut agar tidak stabil.**

Sekian Chapter 4. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hehehe. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan saran kalian hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: T

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo,Etc.

A/N:**Kalau bingung baca chapter ini silahkan tanya aja, jangan disimpen dalem hati ^_^**

Chapter 5

Disebuah negeri

Nampak seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian kerajaannya sedang berdiri diatas sebuah gerbang atau lebih tepatnya semacam podium besar yang menghadap alun-alun sambil tersenyum ceria pada para rakyatnya. Kini negeri yang terkenal karena salju abadinya telah berubah menjadi sebuah negeri musim panas. Nampak rakyat negeri tersebut telah berada di alun-alun sambil melambaikan tangan mereka pada pewaris sah negeri itu, Koyuki Kazahana. Lalu, dimanakah pahlawan kita?

Disebuah ruangan di istana Kazahana, Nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan wajah damai. Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi selama 3 hari ini. Sejak selesai menolong Koyuki, pemuda pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut terbaring dengan kondisi tubuh kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak. "Ukh!" perlahan tubuh pemuda kuning tersebut bergerak, atau lebih tepatnya kelopak mata pemuda tersebut mulai terbuka dan menampakkan mata sapphirenya yang indah. Dengan perlahan dia mencoba bangun dan mendapati dirinya mengenakan semacam obi berwarna hitam dengan garis orange. "Ahh" desisnya sambil mencoba meregangkan badanya yang masih terasa kaku. Dia kemudian terdiam sesaat. Dalam pikirannya kini terngiang sebuah nasehat dari sosok yang dulu mengajarinya Senjutsu. "Manusia, ingatlah perkataanku ini baik-baik. Senjutsu kaumku bukanlah senjutsu yang tidak mempunyai resiko. Kau mungkin saja mempunyai keuntungan karena memperoleh energi alam secara otomatis tanpa perlu berkonsentrasi, namun ketika kau sudah melewati limiter kami, maka tubuhmu akan kaku dan mati rasa selama jangka waktu yang aku belum tahu" sebuah suara serak terngiang ditelinga Naruto. "Ahh, benar juga katanya" komentar Naruto pada perkataan yang terngiang dikepalanya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah beberapa orang dayang istana yang sepertinya hendak merawat Naruto masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Namun, nampaknya mereka sungguh terkejut melihat pemuda kuning tersebut sudah bangun. "Ah! Cepat beritahukan Hime-sama! Naruto-sama telah sadar!" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil dibalsa anggukan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Sementara Naruto masih Nampak bengong karena merasakan adanya sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya. "Ahh, kenapa rasanya cakraku menurun drastis?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali mencoba mengingat perkataan yang terngiang dikepalanya. "Bocah, kulihat dirimu memiliki kapasitas cakra yang sedikit diatasku. Tapi ingatlah bocah, semua jurus yang kuajarkan masih belum sempurna benar ditubuhmu, kau akan mudah menghabiskan banyak cakra dari tubuhmu jika kau terus-terusan memakai jurus jurus berdaya hancur besar yang kuajarkan ataupun kau buat. Besyukurlah karena kau dilahirkan dengan darah uzumaki dalam tubuhmu" kata A sang guru.

"Tap!" "Tap!" "Tap!" sebuah langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar dari luar ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian nampaklah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang bernama Koyuki Kazahana menghambur dan memeluk Naruto yang masih bengong. "Naruto….. Yokatta" katanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari tepi matanya. Naruto yang dipeluk awalnya bengong sendiri. Tak lama kemudian dia membalas pelukan Koyuki. "Sudah, sudah. Yang penting semuanya sudah selesai. Jangan menangis dong. Masa dihari yang bahagia kamu menangis?" kata Naruto sambil membelas lembut rambut Koyuki. Sementara para dayang yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum senang.

Koyuki yang sadar akan perlakuannya langsung melepas pelukannya. "G-gomen" katanya dengan wajah merona. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi bingung sendiri. "Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya. Koyuki yang mendengar Cuma terdiam karena tidak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya bertambah merah karena akan lebih memalukan jika dia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "U-urusai baka! Lebih baik kamu segera ikut denganku dan makan bersama!" katanya dengan wajah sudah semerah tomat. Naruto yang mendengarnya mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya dan ternyata sudah bisa walau agak kaku sedikit karena efek senjutsu yang dipelajarinya.

"Oke, ayo makan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Koyuki yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum lembut. "Tampaknya aku sudah tertarik dengan pesona pemuda ini" batin Koyuki sambil memegang pelan dadanya dengan tangan kecilnya. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan istana ditemani para dayang istana tersebut. Naruto melihat-lihat istana yang sebelumnya ditumpuki salju kini berubah menjadi sebuah istana yang indah dan dihiasi bunga-bunga musim semi yang bermekaran indah. "Ah, nampaknya ayahmu meninggalkan warisannya yang paling berharga untuk negeri ini" kata Naruto sambil menikmati pemandangan dari semacam jembatan penghubung ruangan istana yang tidak punya dinding dan hanya dibatasi oleh pembatas dengan ukiran indah. "Hmm, kau benar. Ayahku meninggalkanku tugas besar ini dan negeri yang indah ini untuk kami" kata Koyuki sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dan akhirnya tiba diruang makan istana. Mereka berdua duduk disebuah meja panjang yang berukiran oriental dengan Sandaiyu sang pengawal Koyuki yang kini sudah bertugas kembali ditempatnya. Nampak makanan telah dihidangkan. Terdapat beragam jenis makanan dari yang kering sampai yang basah berupa sup. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi ngiler sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto dan Koyuki makan bersama. "Ukh!" sendok yang Naruto pegang terjatuh karena tangannya masih kaku. Koyuki yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi grogi sendiri. "A-ahaha, begini. Tanganku masih kaku dan tidak bisa memegang sendok" katanya dengan nada grogi. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Hah~, Shoganai wa" katanya sambil mengambil sendok lain dan mengambil sup tersebut dengan sendok itu. "Aaaa" kata Koyuki sembari mengarahkan sendoknya kemulut Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma bisa memerah wajahnya karena merasa seperti anak kecil. "Haup" Naruto lalu menerima suapan tersebut. Sandaiyu yang melihatnya Cuma bisa tersenyum. "Berjuanglah, Hime-sama!" katanya dalam hati. Sementara Koyuki dengan tekun menyuapi Naruto yang hanya bisa makan dengan gaya kikuk karena malu diperhatikan para dayang istana serta pengawal Koyuki yang cekikikan melihat ulah sang Daimyo negeri musim semi itu.

Akhirnya, setelah acara suap-suapan tersebut selesai. Naruto dan Koyuki kini sedang berjalan-jalan dipasar yang berada diluar istana. Tentu saja Koyuki menyamar dan membaur dengan pakaian rakyat biasa. Naruto sendiri berada disampingnya sambil melihat-lihat keadaaan pusat kota paska jatuhnya Doto dari tampuk kekuasaan. Nampaknya keadaan sekarang menjadi lebih baik menurut Naruto. Sementara dibelakang mereka, sekitar 5 meter dari mereka Nampak Sandaiyu dan beberapa pengawal mengawal Koyuki dari jarak jauh. "Kita harus menjaga agar kencan Koyuki-hime tidak terganggu oleh siapapun" kata Sandaiyu dengan nada tegas. Sementara para pengawal lainnya mengganguk mantap.

"Ah, Koyuki. Apa kau tahu makanan khas negeri ini?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan melihat keramaian pasar. "Makanan khas?ah, sebaiknya kita coba dimsum khas Negara kami" kata Koyuki sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai yang berada tidak jauh dari situ. "Wah, ayo!" kata Naruto dengan nada bersemangat. Mereka akhirnya mampir dikedai tersebut. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya sang pelayan dengan senyum ramah seramah musim semi negeri itu. "Hm, kami pesan dimsum yang paling khas dari negeri ini" kata Naruto dengan senyum ramah. "Baiklah" kata sang pelayan sambil pergi menyiapkan makanan tersebut.

"Naruto, apa tanganmu sudah baikkan?" tanya Koyuki dengan nada khawatir. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Iya, anehnya setelah selesai makan tadi dia bisa bergerak lagi dengan sempurna" katanya sambil tersenyum. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Hey! Jangan-jangan kau sengaja agar bisaa disuapi olehku" kata Koyuki dengan wajah merona. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung salah tingkah. "T-tidak kok! S-sumpah!" kata Naruto sambil gelagapan karena perkataan Koyuki tersebut. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa sendiri. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Tidak, ini Cuma pertama kalinya aku bisa terbuka pada orang lain sejak ayahku meninggal" katanya dengan senyum lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya ikut senang. "Begitukah? baguslah. Kalau begitu kau boleh cerita apapun padaku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Koyuki yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka tiba.

Naruto tampaknya sangat menikmati dimsum tersebut. "Sugoi! Rasanya benar-benar enak!" kata Naruto dengan nada senang. Sementara Koyuki hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang makan dengan lahap. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan semacam buku catatan yang dia keluarkan dari sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam. Setelah itu Naruto Nampak menulis-nulis sesuatu. Koyuki yang penasaran lalu menanyakannya pada Naruto. "Apa yang kamu tulis?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ah, ini Cuma semacam catatan perjalananku. Mungkin ketika aku sudah tua aku bisa menerbitkannya menjadi sebuah buku yang laris dipasaran." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Naruto lalu berkata pada koyuki. "Hmm, Koyuki. Bisakah kau tetap diam seperti itu?" tanyanya yang membuat Koyuki penasaran. "Ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi sedikit malu. "Hmm, begini. Aku punya kebiasaan menggambar wajah orang yang aku temui diperjalanan. Bolehkah aku menggambar kamu di catatanku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit gugup. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Boleh kok, tapi aku mau lihat hasilnya. Aku juga mau lihat jurnalmu" katanya dengan nada tertarik. "oke" kata Naruto sambil memulai menggambar wajah Koyuki.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan gambarnya. "Selesai!" seru Naruto dengan senang. "Coba kulihat" kata Koyuki yang penasaran. "ini" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan jurnalnya. Koyuki langsung mengambilnya dan melihat gambaran wajahnya. "Blush" wajah Koyuki merah padam karena Naruto menggambarnya amat cantik. "Sugoi" katanya sambil kemudian melihat jurnal tersebut. Nampak catatan perjalanannya ke Kumogakure dan terdapat gambar seorang pria kekar yang mengeluarkan petir dari badannya. "Dia siapa, Naruto?" tanya Koyuki sambil menunjuk pria kekar tersebut. "Oh, dia Raikage keempat yang jadi guruku. Dia orang yang sangat kejam ketika melatih orang. Aku saja sampai dibantingnya berkali-kali saat tertidur pas latihan" kata Naruto sambil mengingat masa pelatihannya dulu oleh Raikage yang begitu keras. Koyuki yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik sendiri.

Tak lama setelah itu dia melihat gambar sebuah rumah kecil dan sketsa wajah wanita yang sangat cantik dan kali ini Naruto memberi warna pada gambar wanita tersebut. Nampak Rambut merah wanita tersebut tergerai panjang dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Koyuki yang melihatnya tiba-tiba merasa cemburu. "Naruto-kun, ini siapa?" tanya Koyuki dengan nada menyelidik. Naruto yang melihat gambar itu Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Ah, dia ibuku" kata Naruto yang membuat Koyuki merah pada wajahnya karena cemburu buta. "Kenapa denganku?" batin Koyuki yang merasa setiap kali bersama Naruto jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. "Kirei na" katanya sambil melihat gambar ibu Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "iya, dia adalah wanita terhebat didunia ini. Kuharap dia tenang dialam sana" katanya sambil mengambil segelas the yang berada diatas meja makan tersebut. Koyuki yang mendengarnya paham dengan maksud perkataan Naruto. "Aku yakin dia senang melihatmu sekarang" kata Koyuki sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. "Deg!" tiba-tiba Koyuki teringat sesuatu. "Naruto, apakah kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Naruto yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menjadi tersadar. "Iya, aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku besok. Lagipula aku ada perjanjian dengan hokage keempat untuk membantunya mengawasi ujian Chunin" kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

Koyuki yang mendengarnya seolah terkena hantaman palu pada hatinya. "Nee, apakah kau akan kembali kesini?" tanya Koyuki dengan nada sendu tampak air mata sedikit keluar dari matanya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum lembut sambil memegang tangan Koyuki dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. "Pasti" kata Naruto dengan singkat sambil tersenyum. Koyuki yang mendengarnya entah kenapa terhapus rasa gundahnya dan tersenyum. "Kutunggu" katanya dengan senyum lembut. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan kembali kesini sebagai seorang pemimpin desa yang akan kubuat sendiri" tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Koyuki yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya. "Baiklah, semoga kau berhasil" katanya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua akhirnya pulang bersama menuju istana.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto kini sedang berada di depan gerbang istana. Nampak dia membawa sebuah ransel dan Nampak pula beberapa puluh orang dan seorang putrid dengan pakaian berupa gaun berwarna merah sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan seolah tidak rela namun harus merelakan.

"Nee, sampai aku kembali. Jadilah ratu yang hebat dinegeri ini. Kalau bisa, carilah pasangan yang sama hebatnya denganku" canda Naruto pada Koyuki yang berada didepannya. Koyuki yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa merona merah wajahnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. "B-baiklah" katanya dengan wajah merona. "Andai kau tahu kalau tidak ada yang sehebat dirimu" kata Koyuki dalam hatinya sambil menatap mata sapphire Naruto dalam-dalam. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia bergerak melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati Naruto. Naruto Cuma diam saja. "Cup" sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dikening Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma menjadi salah tingkah. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung dan memerah wajahnya. "Ini sebagai janji kalau kau akan kembali lagi kesini" kata Koyuki sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah".

Setelah itu, Naruto merapal beberapa segel dan memanggil Kuchiyosenya yang berupa seekor rajawali. Naruto lalu menaiki punggung Rajawali tersebut dengan posisi duduk santai. Perlahan rajawali tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Naruto melambaikan tanganya kepada Semuanya. Koyuki nampaknya meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak didengar oleh Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu" kata yang sebenarnya terucap dari bibir Koyuki tadi.

Skip Time

Kini Naruto sedang berada diatas perairan Negara air sambil berbaring dipunggung Rajawalinya. Mereka seudah terbang berjam-jam."Danna, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya sang rajawali dengan suara ringan layaknya seorang remaja. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi tersadar. "Ah, turun ke tepi hutan itu saja" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah hutan dengan sebuah jembatan yang nampaknya telah lama runtuh. "Oke" balas sang rajawali dengan nada malas.

"Hup!" Naruto dan rajawalinya kini mendarat disebuah hutan yang Nampak begitu sepi. "Boof" sang rajawali berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang. "Ahh, sekarang coba aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku" katanya dengan nada malas. Matanya Nampak tertarik pada sebuah goa dengan bentuk yang menurut Naruto tidak normal. Perlahan kakinya memasuki goa tersebut. Nampak sebuah segel tertangkap oleh mata Naruto. "Aduh! Segel lagi" umpat Naruto karena memang dia Uzumaki yang paling jelek Fuinjutsunya. Naruto lalu berpikir panjang. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kulepas saja segelnya" katanya sambil melepas segel tersebut dengan mudahnya. "Duar!" sebuah ledakkan terjadi dari segel tersebut. Nampak sebuah api hitam menuju kearahnya dari segel tersebut dan hendak menyerangnya. Untung saja Naruto memiliki Sunshin yang sekelas dengan Raikage meskipun masih kalah sehingga dia dapat menghindari api hitam tersebut.

"Nyaris" batinnya sambil memasuki gua yang sekarang terbuka lebar kepadanya. "Tep" langkahnya berhenti dan melihat bahwa didalam gua tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang serta sebuah jasad manusia yang sedang duduk disinggasananya dengan kondisi yang sudah sangat lama. Naruto yang penasaran lalu mencoba melihat tengkorak tersebut. dengan hati-hati tangannya mencoba melihat jasad tersebut. "Hmm, mungkin karena pembusukan disini terhambat oleh gua yang berisi batu kapur ini jasadnya jadi tidak bisa terurai oleh pembusuk" batin Naruto sambil mencoba mengecek jasad tersebut. Nampak bagian belakang tubuhnya seperti pernah terhubung dengan selang dan nampaknya Naruto tidak tahu sekarang kemana selang tersebut berada. "Omoshiroi" batinnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya kemudian beralih dan melihat beberapa senjata Shinobi tergantung dipinggir dinding gua yang seolah rubuh karena sesuatu.

Perlahan, dari belakang Naruto muncul dua sosok orang yang berpakaian dengan corak awan merah. Salah seorang dari mereka mengenakan topeng berwarna orange dengan motif pusaran angin. Sementara yang satunya lebih mirip dengan sebuah tanaman Venus fly trap. Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan mereka langsung menoleh. "Ah, gomen. Aku Cuma iseng-iseng saja masuk kesini. Tidak kusangka tempat kalian luas juga" kata Naruto dengan nada ceria. Sementara orang yang mengenakan topeng lollipop tersebut menghampiri Naruto dan memasang mata merahnya yang Nampak dari lubang topengnya yang berada disebelah kanan. "Tsukoyomi!" batinnya sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto yang melihat mata orang tersebut menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan penassara. "Ah, jadi gua ini milik klan Uchiha ya?" katanya dengan nada penasaran.

Sementara orang bertopeng tersebut tampak kebingungan. "Kenapa Tsukoyomi tidak mempan padanya?" pikirnya dengan nada penasaran. Naruto yang dapat membaca pikiran orang tersebut Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, tapi dengan mode senjutsuku aku dapat menolak genjutsu yang diarahkan padaku. Ya, meskipun resikonya badanku bisa membatu lama kelamaan jika aku menggunakan itu." Jelas Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kenapa kau memberi tahuku?" tanya si topeng dengan tatapan bingung. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, bisa dibilang aku tidak takut padamu sekarang, aku yakin kau sedang kehilangan tenagamu dalam jumlah sangat besar sekarang akibat sesuatu. Aku lebih takut dengan jasad itu sebenarnya" kata Naruto sambil menatap Jasad yang tadi dia perhatikan dengan teliti tersebut.

Orang bertopeng tersebut mendelik mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" tanya orang bertopeng tersebut. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Ya, bagaimana ya? Aku yakin jika ada orang jahat yang mengambil jasad orang tersebut dan melakukan percobaan gila seperti edo tensei dari tubuhnya aku yakin pria itu akan membawa masalah besar" kata Naruto sambil kembali melihat-lihat gua tersebut. Sementara itu si pria bertopeng menatap tajam Naruto. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya orang tersebut dengan memamerkan Sharingannya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah jasad Uchiha Madara" kata Naruto yang membuat orang bertopeng tersebut membulatkan matanya.

"Darimana kau dapat berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya orang tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. "Mudah saja,kemampuan intiku bukanlah kekuatan ataupun jutsu-jutsu yang hebat. Kemampuan terhebatku adalah mengetahui sesuatu dengan sentuhan. Dari sentuhan dengan mayat tadi, aku mengetahui semuanya. Namun aku harus mengorbankan banyak cakra ketika menggunakan jurus tanpa segel ini. Aku Cuma bingung kenapa kalian tetap menempatkan mayat ini meskipun kalian tahu dia dapat saja diambil oleh orang-orang yang bila akan kekuatan" kata Naruto yang membuat pria bertopeng itu membulatkan matanya.

"Ha….hahaha…. Kau benar-benar menarik Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah kau ingin bergabung denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengajak. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Hmm, mungkin nanti. Aku masih ada janji dengan beberapa orang. Ingat , rencana Tsuki no Me milikmu mungkin akan mengalami akhir yang tidak terduga jika kau paksakan." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari gua tersebut. Sementara itu, Manusia tanaman yang bersama dengan pria bertopeng tersebut mulai buka suara. "Tobi, apakah kita bunuh saja dia?" tanya sisi putih makhluk tersebut. Sementara itu, orang yang dipanggil Tobi Cuma menggeleng. "Tidak, dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Aku tidak bisa menebak pola pikirnya. Dia merupakan seorang dengan kejujuran tinggi namun pada saat bersamaan memiliki jiwa pembunuh yang kuat. Aku merasakan hal yang lain dari tubuhnya meskipun aku tidak tahu apa itu" kata Tobi sambil menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan manusia tumbuhan tersebut masuk kedalam tanah.

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari mulut gua baru menyadari bahwa hari mulai malam. "Ya, kupikir benar juga apa yang kamu katakan dulu, Kaguya" kata Naruto sambil menatap bulan yang mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Nampak mata birunya perlahan menjadi berwarna hitam kelam dan dia menatap rembulan seolah hendak membaca sesuatu. "Juubi akan bangkit beberapa tahun lagi" katanya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dan berjalan menyusuri gelapnya hutan.

Keesokan Harinya

Naruto kini sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah jalan ditengah hutan. "Sring!" sebuah kilatan kuning Nampak dari kunai bercabang tiga ditasnya dan tak lama kemudian muncullah Seorang pria yang mirip dengannya namun lebih dewasa darinya berdiri didepannya dengan pakaian seorang jounin Konoha. "Minato-san?sudah dua bulankah" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. Minato mengganguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali kekonoha" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, sekarang kau peganglah kunai hiraishinku dan kita akan kembali kekonoha." Naruto menuruti perkataan Minato dan mereka dengan singkat tiba dikonoha. Naruto yang melihat dirinya tepatnya berada diatas kantor kerja Hokage Nampak menatap luas Konoha."Ah, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kau jangan lupa untuk menghadiri rapat persiapan nanti sore. Yang akan menghadirinya Cuma para Jounin serta para ninja pengawas saja. Kali ini aku menyuruh para Civilian lebih mengawasi para peserta dari luar desa bersama dengan anbu sehingga mereka tidak akan terlalu mengetahui keberadaanmu" kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Naruto Cuma mengganguk saja. "Ya, kalau begitu aku mau pergi melihat desa dulu" kata Naruto sambil menghilang dengan sunshinnya.

Naruto berkeliling Konoha sembari melihat-lihat seperti apa keadaan desa tersebut. Namun, padangannya terganggu dengan pemandangan seorang pria dengan coretan ungu diwajahnya yang nampaknya sedang mencengkram leher baju seorang bocah yang dia kenal sebagai konohamaru. "Ah, lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!" kata pemuda tersebut sambil mencoba memukul Konohamaru. Sementara kedua teman Konohamaru Nampak ketakutan. "Hiks" Konohamaru Cuma dapat mengeluarkan air matanya karena tidak menyangka sesial ini hari ini.

"tep" Pukulan pemuda tersebut ditahan oleh sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat kepalan tangan tersebut."Ukh!" pemuda tersebut merintih karena cengkraman keras dari tangan seorang Naruto. "Tolong lepaskan anak ini, dia Cuma tidak berhati-hati saja" kata Naruto dengan senyum pembunuhnya. Pemuda itu lalu ketakutan karena melihat pancaran aneh dari tubuh Naruto. "Baik" katanya sambil menatap tajam Naruto. "Wush!" beberapa buah shuriken yang terbuat dari pasir melayang kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menghindarinya dan menemui pelemparnya dan menepuk punggung Gaara. "Sabaku no Gaara, sebaiknya simpan kemampuanmu untuk ujian nanti" kata Naruto sambil berada dibelakang punggung seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. "Baiklah, akan kubunuh kau setelah itu" balas pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum dan menghilang bersama angin. Sedangkan konohamaru dkk sudah lari tunggang langgang entah kemana.

Kini Naruto sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang berisi dengan banyak ninja senior dari Konoha. Nampaknya Minato sedang sibuk mengumpulkan mereka untuk mengenalkan Naruto. "Minna, perkenalkan nama dia Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah anakku" kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara para Shinobi yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya karena mendengar perkataan Minato. Mereka baru tahu Minato mempunyai anak laki-laki. Minato yang paham dengan isi kepala para anak buahnya lalu berdeham. "Ehem, banyak hal yang terjadi, namun aku menjamin Naruto datang disini untuk membantu kita" kata Minato. Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, Mohon bantuannya" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Para jounin yang melihat tidak ada niat jahat terpancar dari mata Naruto langsung menyambutnya layyaknya seorang kawan. Mereka semua akhirnya mendapat pembagian tugas dalam rangka menjaga ketertiban ujian chunin gabungan tersebut. Naruto mendapat tugas menjaga pos di hutan kematian. Akhirnya, setelah pembagian tugas tersebut selesai,mereka semua undur diri dari tempat itu. Minato sendiri mengajak Naruto untuk menginap dirumahnya yang disanggupi oleh Naruto.

"Tadaima!" teriak Minato dengan nada penuh semangat. "Okaeri" balas suara dari dalam. Nampaknya Kushina telah membuatkan mereka makan malam. "Ah, Naruto-kun sudah tiba kesini ya! Ayo makan bersama kami!" kata Kushina dengan riang yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Sementara itu Naruko dan Haruka Nampak senang Naruto telah kembali sesuai janjinya. Mereka berlima makan bersama. Nampak Naruko hendak berbicara pada Naruto. "Nii-san?" tanya Naruko. "Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. "Begini, bisakah Nii-san mengajariku ninjutsu Nii-san? Kupikir tousan terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sehingga tidak bisa mengajariku" katanya dengan tatapan sebal pada sang ayah. Minato yang melihatnya hanya tertawa garing. Minato yang mendengar permintaan Naruko langsung mendapat ide cemerlang. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau mengajari Naruko sebagai persiapan ujian chunin yang tinggal satu bulan lagi?" tanya Minato dengan nada berharap. Naruto yang mendengarnya Nampak berpikir cukup lama. "Hmm, baiklah" katanya sambil dibalas dengan teriakan senang Naruko. "Tapi aku Cuma bisa mengajarinya tiga minggu lebih karena aku harus mempersiapkan juga persiapanku sebagai pengawas" tambah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Minato. Mereka berlima akhirnya menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan penuh canda tawa, sampai kemudian mereka semua beranjak tidur. Naruto tidur di kamar tidur khusus tamu lagi.

"Srek" Naruto merebahkan diri diatas ranjang empuk tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya. Nampaknya ia dengan segera terlelap menuju alam mimpinya. Namun sebenarnya tidak.

[Naruto Mindscape]

Naruto kini tampak sedang duduk bersila disebuah tempat yang beralaskan genangan air berwarna biru jernih dan diatasnya beratapkan langit biru dengan awan tipis. Nampaknya Naruto memiliki sesuatu didalam tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah sesosok makhluk dengan penampilan yang sangat kuno. Dengan pakaian berupa gaun yang berwarna putih dengan garis hitam. Sosok tersebut memiliki rambut perak panjang sampai menyentuh permukaan air itu serta memiliki mata lavender serta sebuah garis vertikal yang Nampak seperti kelopak mata tetapi masih tertutup. Sosok itu kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Bocah, hari ini sudah berapa kali kau berbohong hah?" tanya sosok tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Cuma kebohongan kecil pada Uchiha itu" katanya sambil mencoba duduk lebih rileks. "Kau juga duduklah" ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Ah, aku Cuma berbohong kalau sentuhanku memakan banyak cakra saja, lagipula cakraku meemang sedikit waktu itu gara-gara pertempuran dengan Bijuu juga dengan para bandit salju tidak tahu diri itu" kata Naruto sambil memonyongkan mulutnya seperti tidak senang. Sementara sosok tersebut Cuma tersenyum sambil tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

Sosok tersebut Cuma menggeleng. "Tidak tidak. Aku Cuma penasaran dengan tindakan bodohmu yang melepas Sanbi begitu saja." Katanya sambil tertawa halus. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma mendengus tidak senang. "Dengar ya, meskipun mereka menangkap bijuu sampai komplit sekalipun. Mereka tetap akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan paling bodoh dengan mengaktifkan tubuh nyatamu yang disegel oleh kedua anakmu" kata Naruto dengan nada bosan. "Apalagi sekarang kau Cuma menjadi hantu yang menumpang dibadanku" tambah Naruto dengan nada kesal. Sementara sosok yang mendengarnya Cuma tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Ya, mungkin kau bisa keluar. Tapi jika kau keluar cakraku akan terhisap olehmu sampai setengahnya dan itu jelas mengurangi daya tempurku" kata Naruto dengan malas sambil berbaring dipaha sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut Cuma tersenyum mendengarnya. Menurutnya sifat asli Naruto adalah seseorang yang sering sekali mengeluh. Dia sering sekali mengeluh padanya. "Hmm, kalau begitu apa kau tidak takut jika aku bangkit lagi?" tanyanya pada Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran. Naruto yang berbaring dipaha sosok tersebut Cuma menatap malas sosok tersebut. "Dengar ya, meskipun mereka punya Mugen apalah itu, aku tetap tidak terkena jurus itu. Dan saat itulah akan kujalankan rencanaku yang paling mulia,"Saikai". Namun, sebaiknya aku menikmati saja petualanganku sekarang. Aku yakin para bandit itu masih lama kerjanya, ditambah lagi dengan Uchiha tua yang bakal bangkit itu l;agi." Celotehnya pada sosok tersebut. "Lanjutkan saja" kata sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum senang sembari membelai kepala naruto.

"Ya, masih banyak yang akan kuceritakan. Tapi terima kasih untuk kemampuan **Chikyu no Hoji** yang kau berikan padaku. Ini lebih penting daripada genjutsu terkuat sekalipun. Meskipun aku masih berada dibawah Raikage soal kekuatan, namun dengan kemampuan ini aku yakin aku dapat mewujudkan impian perdamaianku" kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, bersyukurlah walaupun tubuh dan cakraku tersegel dalam Juubi, namun setidaknya Rohku masih bisa bergentayangan dan melihat makhluk unik sepertimu" kata sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma bingung sedikit lalu mengabaikannya. "Ah, tumben sekali Messiah-complexmu tidak kambuh" kata Naruto sembari menatap sosok tersebut. "Ah, bagaimana menurutmu soal putrid dari Negeri musim semi itu?apa kau menyukainya?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan nada mengolok.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memerah mukanya. "Memang sih, wajahnya cantik. Tapi aku belum terlalu memikirkan tentang hal hal seperti itu. Tapi aku sekarang lebih focus pada Suna yang berniat menyerang Konoha gara-gara menyentuh jinchuriki Ichibi itu." jawabnya dengan nada pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau merasakan juga kan kalau aku diikuti oleh Anbu dari orang bernama Danzo itu?" tanya Naruto pada sosok tersebut. "Ya, aku tahu kok. Apa kau mau aku membereskannya?" tanyanya pada Naruto dengan nada tertarik. "Hmm, boleh saja. Kali ini cakraku Cuma tinggal 60 persen. Itupun karena aku sempat beristirahat dipunggung Taka-kun. Kuberikan kau 50 persen cakraku saja kali ini. Lakukan Jikkukan untuk berpindah dimensi. Aku akan buatkan sebuah bunshin tanpa jiwa yang bisa kau rasuki. Hati-hati, Kushina-san bisa mendeteksi cakra" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Iya, cerewet" kata sosok tersebut sambil menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. "Duk!" kepala Naruto menghantam lantai berair namun keras itu. "Dewi kelinci sialan!" umpatnya sambil menahan sakit karena terjatuh tadi.

[Out Of Mindscape]

Sekitar 30 meter dari rumah Minato, Nampak 5 orang yang mengenakan topeng bermotif hewan Nampak sedang mengawasi kediaman Minato dari kejauhan. "Sret" sebuah portal terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita berambut panjang berwarna perak dengan kedua tanduk putih dikepalanya. "Grep" dengan cepat wanita tersebut menarik satu persatu orang bertopeng tersebut kedalam portal miliknya. "Uargghhh!" terdengar rintihan memilukan dari dalam portal yang hanya terdengar oleh wanita tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, para orang bertopeng tersebut kembali keluar dari sana namun dengan tatapan seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangan semangat hidup. "Ah, selesai. Aku harus bilang pada bocah itu kalau cakranya terlalu sedikit" katanya sambil menghilang dari tempat tersebut dan menuju tempat Naruto. Sedangkan kelima orang tadi Cuma terdiam tanpa bisa bertindak apa-apa seperti mereka telah dikendalikan dari jarak jauh oleh wanita tersebut.

TBC

**Chikyu No Hoji, **yaitu sebuah kemampuan Khusus Naruto untuk mengetahui memori suatu benda, orang, atau hewan hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Kemampuan ini murni pemberian sosok yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto dan bisa dikendalikan.

**Disini mungkin Naruto tidak god-like, karena cakranya juga terbagi dengan sesuatu dan juga senjutsunya adalah sebuah pedang bermata dua**

**Sekian Chapter 4. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hehehe. Author mencoba menulis 4K. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan saran kalian hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, ,Friendship, Romance dll

Pairing: Naruto x?

Rated: T

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo,Etc.

**A/N: Update untuk tiap ficku nanti kukasih tahu besok. Lihat aja diprofilku**

Chapter 6

Pagi kembali tiba menyinari desa Konoha. Nampak kini dua orang berambut pirang berbeda kelamin sedang berjalan menuju gerbang utama. "Nii-san, kita akan latihan dimana?" tanya yang berkelamin perempuan pada pemuda pirang disebelahnya. "Hmm, kita akan menuju sebuah desa yang telah hancur puluhan tahun lalu" kata sang pemuda sambil tersenyum. "Desa apa itu?" tanya sang gadis dengan wajah penasaran. Sang pemuda Cuma tersenyum. "Uzushiogakure" katanya sambil berjalan keluar desa setelah sang pemuda yakni Naruto mengacungkan kartu tanda keluar masuk desa pemberian hokage. "Hmm, lumayan susah juga membujuk Hokage untuk membiarkan anaknya berlatih diluar desa" batin Naruto mengingat debat kusirnya tadi dini hari dengan Minato.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" seru Naruto sambil memanggil rajawali kontraknya. "Naiklah" kata Naruto pada sang gadis kecil yakni Naruko. "Ha'I" kata Naruko sambil naik ke punggung Rajawali tersebut. Rajawali yang ukurannya sekitar 20 meter tersebut kemudian terbang keudara setelah Naruto naik kepunggungnya. "Danna, kita mau kemana?" tanya sang Rajawali yang membuat Naruko terkejut. "EH?! Dia bisa bicara!" teriak Naruko terkejut. Naruto Cuma mangut mangut. "Hmm, Uzushiogakure" katanya sambil berbaring dipunggung rajawali tersebut untuk memulihkan cakranya. "Hmm, kau juga istirahatlah,Naruko. Taka-kun mampu memulihkan cakra" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruko menurut saja dan tidur diatas punggung rajawali itu.

"Tep" akhirnya setelah beristirahat selama 2 jam, mereka berdua tiba di Uzushiogakure. "Wah, desa ini sudah hancur lebur" kata Naruko sambil berkomentar dan berkeliling melihat desa tersebut. "Ya, begitulah. Desa asal kita memang sudah hancur. Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Lebih baik kau segera bersiaplah. Taruh tasmu ditanah dan akan kumulai latihannya. "Ha'I" kata Naruko dengan semangat. "Baiklah, pertama apa kau sudah tahu elemen dasarmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ramahnya. "Sudah! Angin" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, itu elemen dasarku juga. Ini akan lebih mudah. Apa kau sudah bisa berjalan di air?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Belum" jawab Naruko dengan wajah murung. "Hei, tenang saja. Itulah gunaku disini" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Mari ikut aku" kata Narutosambil mengajak Naruko kesebuah kolam kecil disana. "Coba kau alirkan cakramu kekakimu seperti aku. Alirkan terus tetapi kamu tidak boleh memberikan takaran terlalu besar. Jika gagal ulangi lagi. Sampai tubuhmu menghafalnya dan terbiasa." Jelas Naruto sambil berdiri diatas kolam tersebut. "Ha'I" jawab Naruko dengan nada bersemangat.

Naruko lalu mengkonsentrasikan cakranya kekakinya dan mencoba berjalan diatas air. Dan dengan sukses dia tercebur kedalam kolam. "Byur!" "Kuso!" sumpah Naruko. Kemudian dia kembali berlatih dan mengulanginya. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menggunakan tank top hitam dan kembali mencoba kembali berlatih sesuai arahan Naruto. Naruto sendiri lebih memilih berbaring dibawah pohon sembari menulis jurnalnya. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Naruko yang mencoba berjalan dia air dan gagal terus. Dia hanya tertawa dan menggambar Naruko.

Hampir 12 jam Naruko mencoba dan gagal terus. Naruto menjadi curiga dan menghampiri Naruko. "Hmm, Naruko. Coba kau pegang tanganku" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruko menurut saja dan memegang tangan Naruto. "….." Naruko menjadi sedikit merona melihat wajah kakak berbeda ibunya ini. Sementara itu

[Mindscape]

Naruto kini berada disebuah tempat dengan selang selang air dan lantainya tergenang air. "Tep" langkah Naruto berhenti ketika melihat sebuah kerangkeng besar dengan sepasang mata merah yang menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kurama, kah?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sementara itu, sepasang merah tersebut menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam sambil berkata dengan sinis. "Bocah, darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Naruto lalu menyatukan tangannya dan keluarlah sesosok makhluk astral dari balik punggung Naruto. "Aku yang memberitahunya" katanya dengan wajah datarnya. "K-KAU?!" makhluk dibalik kerangkeng tersebut Nampak terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Jangan aku kalah" katanya dengan nada sinis. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi panas kupingnya. "Oi, berhentilah mengoceh" kata Naruto. Naruto lalu mendekat ke kerangkeng tersebut. "Aku kesini hendak menawarimu kesepakatan" kata Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Hah! Beraninya kau melakukan penawaran denganku bocah!" teriaknya dengan marah sambil mengeluarkan gelembung merah dari dalam air. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mundur. "Wah, nampaknya aku harus melawannya dulu. Baiklah"katanya sambil merapal segel."**Suna no Yoru**" Seru Naruto. Sementara Naruko diluar langsung tertidur dalam keadaan berdiri sambil tetap memegang tangan Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya aku bertarung. Jiwa dan tubuh Naruko telah kulumpuhkan." Katanya sambil bergerak cepat dan merobek segel diatas kerangkeng tersebut. "Krang!" keluarlah dengan buas seekor rubah bereekor Sembilan yang menerjang kearah Naruto. "Bocah! Kau mencari mati denganku!" katanya sambil mencoba mencakar Naruto. "Wush!" Naruto berhasil menghindar. "**Kagebunshin no jutsu**" kata Naruto sembari membuat sebuah bunshin yang berbeda darinya yakni seorang wanita berambut perak yang melayang diatas tempat itu. "Kaguya! Bantu aku!" teriak Naruto sambil merapal segel jurus. "**Fuuton: Ryusei-gun**" seru Naruto sambil menembakkan puluhan meteor berwarna bening kearah Rubah yang tidak lain adalah Kurama. Sementara itu, kaguya belum bertindak apa-apa dan hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Blazt!" satu hentakkan ekor Kurama membuat semua jurus tersebut tidak berguna lagi. "Graaahhh!" Kurama mengarahkan mulutnya kearah Naruto. "Haup!" Naruto dengan sukses membuat dirinya tertelan kedalam tubuh Kurama. "Sekarang tinggal kau!" teriak kurama sambil mencoba menangkap Kaguya yang kemudian menghilang.

Sementara itu,

Naruto dengan perlahan meluncur kedalam perut dengan perlahan meresapi licinnya organ pencernaan makhluk tersebut."Hmm, biarpun didalam tubuh manusia masih ada tubuh lagi. Fuinjutsu memang mengerikan dan inilah kenapa aku malas mempelajarinya."Kata pemuda kuning itu sambil akhirnya melihat sebuah lorong yang berupa bagian perut dari Kurama.

Tampak dari ujung lubang tersebut terdapat cairan kekuningan dengan bau menyengat. Naruto yang sadar bahaya langsung mengalirkan cakra ke tangan dan kakinya. "Grep!" tangan tersebut dengan sigap menggengam saluran kerongkongan rubah tersebut. Dengan perlahan Naruto mencoba berjalan di kerongkongan rubah tersebut. tangannya menyentuh kerongkongan tersebut dan mencoba menelisik segala informasi dari tubuh kurama. "**Level 2**" desis Naruto. "Tek" Dunia dimata Naruto seolah berhenti dan dimatanya kini nampak berbagai macam memori yang terekam oleh setiap anggota tubuh Kurama. Mulai dari setiap sentuhan sampai makanan yang masuk kedalam perut makhluk tersebut.

Naruto melihat sebuah bayangan masa lalu dimana ada dua orang bersaudara yang tertelan oleh kurama. Kedua saudara tersebut memakan organ dalam Kurama dan mendapatkan cakra Kurama. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai tipis.

Dengan kunai ditangannya kemudian ia mengalirkan cakra angin dari kunainya. Naruto dengan perlahan menusukkan kunainya kedalam bagian selaput kerongkongan makhluk tersebut. "Jrash!" aneh tapi nyata darah mengalir seperti air mancur dari tusukkannya. Naruto yang melihatnya lalu menyayat bagian tersebut secara vertikal dan mengeluarkan daging Kurama. "Itadakimasu!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengalirkan cakra ke bagian Rahangnya agar mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Naruto lalu memulai memakan daging tersebut secara mentah-mentah.

Kembali pada Kaguya.

"Bzztt Cip! Cip! Cip!" Kaguya menembakkan petir pada Kurama yang dihindari Kurama dengan mudah. Kurama menatap tajam pada Kaguya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sembari mencoba menusuk Kaguya dengan ekornya. ""Sleb!" Kaguya menghilang dalam sebuah portal dan muncul diatas Kurama sambil menembakkan beberapa bola api. "Keinginanku? Entahlah" katanya yang direspon Kurama dengan sapuan ekor namun dapat dihindari lagi oleh Kaguya.

"Urgh!" Kurama merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan perih yang amat sangat pada bagian dadanya. Kaguya yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum. "Dia takkan mati semudah itu" katanya sembari mencoba menyerang Kurama dengan elemen angin namun masih dapat dihindari.

Kurama yang merasakan rasa sakit yang kian menusuk tubuhnya lalu memuntahkan kembali Naruto. "Uhuk!" Kurama terbatuk dan Naruto meluncur keluar dengan tubuh berlumuran darah serta mulut yang tampak memerah karena darah. Ini bukan darah Naruto, itu semua darah Kurama. Kurama yang menyaksikan hal tersebut menatap marah pada Naruto. "Kurang ajar kau! Beraninya kau mencuri cakraku!" katanya sambil menatap marah Naruto. Kurama lalu mundur kebelakang dan mencoba mengumpulkan cakra hitam dan putih dan berniat membuat sebuah bola hitam besar yang daya ledaknya amat luar biasa apalagi kalau bukan Bijuudama.

"Hmmp" Naruto tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. "Terima ini bocah!" katanya sambil menembakkan **bijuudama** tersebut. "Kaguya!" teriak Naruto. "Oke oke" kata Kaguya dengan malas. "vung!" muncul sebuah portal hitam besar didepan **Bijuudama** tersebut dan menghisap bijuu dama tersebut. "Vung" muncul portal lain dibelakang Kurama dan dari dalamnya muncullah bijuudama tersebut dan menghantam Kurama sendiri. "Duarrr!" "Arrgh!" Kurama merintih kesakitan karena terkena senjatanya sendiri. "Urghh!" Kurama dengan perlahan berdiri sambil menetralisir rasa sakit tersebut. Sementara itu, Naruto langsung menyentuh Kaguya yang berada disampingnya. "Kuberikan cakra agak banyak kali ini. Lumpuhkan dia" kata Naruto pada Kaguya. Kaguya hanya tersenyum sambil merapal segel. Perlahan dari atas kepala Kurama muncullah sebuah gapura bermotif kuno yang mengunci pergerakan lehernya dan diikuti oleh munculnya beberapa gapura lain yang mengunci habis pergerakannya.

Kurama yang telah terkunci pergerakannya lalu dihampiri Naruto yang berada didepan moncongnya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Kurama dengan wajah tidak senang karena terkunci oleh fuinjutsu ini lagi. Naruto lalu mengelus hidung Kurama dengan lembut. "Tolong, kembalikan aliran cakra jinchurikimu secara normal kembali" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kurama yang mendengar hal tersebut jadi bingung. "Hanya demi itu kau sampai begini?" tanya Kurama dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya penawaran yang lebih penting dari itu" kata Naruto dengan senyum khasnya. "Kudengarkan" kata Kurama dengan nada yang lebih rileks. Naruto hanya diam sambil menyentuh hidung Kurama. "Kau akan melihatnya bukan mendengarnya" kata Naruto dengan lembut. "Sring!" sebuah cahaya putih bersinar dan membuat Kurama mendapatkan berbagai memori mengenai niat Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit terkena jurus tersebut, akhirnya Kurama kembali sadar. Sekarang dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang lebih ramah. "Kau yakin akan berhasil?" tanya Kurama dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Tentu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Hmm, kalau begitu kuikhlaskan sebagian kecil cakraku bersemayam padamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Lalu, bagaimana aku dapat membantumu bila aku tersegel?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Nanti kau akan tahu begitu aku akan melaksanakannya. Sekarang tunggulah didalam tubuh anak ini dan bantulah dia. Aku tak ingin anak ini menjadi sia-sia" kata pemuda pirang tersebut sembari perlahan berjalan keluar dari dimensi tersebut. dan perlahan pula Kurama kembali kedalam kerangkengnya karena gapura-gapura tersebut mulai menghilang dan segel kertas kembali menyegel kurama.

[End Mindscape]

Kini Naruto telah kembali menyadarkan Naruko yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Coba sekarang" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah" Naruko mencoba dan kali ini berhasil. "Yey!" teriaknya dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Naruto. "G-gomen" katanya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "Daijobu" kata Naruto lalu mmenyuruh Naruko melakukan lari keliling pulau yang menjadi tempat berdirinya uzushiogakure dahulu. "Lakukan 2 kali saja, kalau lebih dari 1 jam akan kukurangi jatah makanmu" ancam Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Mou, Nii-san" kata Naruko dengan nada sebal. Bagaimanapun adalah hal yang hampir mustahil mengelilingi pulau yang satu kali lari memerlukan waktu hampir 1 jam. "Coba saja dulu" kata Naruto menyemangati. "Ingat, jangan curang. Aku bisa merasakan cakramu berada dimana" kata Naruto yang membuat Naruko menyingkirkan pikiran curangnya tadi.

Akhirnya, setelah menyelesaikan latihan absurd dari sang kakak, Naruko kembali dan melihat kakaknya telah menyiapkan makanan sederhana berupa ikan panggang serta umbi-umbian yang Naruto cabut dihutan. "Makanlah, kali ini jatah makanmu tetap saja" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruko yang mendengarnya berteriak senang.

Mereka makan dengan lahap sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. "Besok kita akan pindah latihan ke sebuah tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Naruko yang mendengarnya menjadi bingun."Eh? kenapa harus pindah lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum halus. "Karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran mental dan tempat ini menurutku kurang real bagiku untuk mengajarimu" kata Naruto sambil mengambil air dibotolnya.

Naruko yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung sendiri namun tidak menghiraukannya. "Nah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja sekarang" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko. Mereka berdua akhirnya tidur disebuah pondok yang telah tua serta lapuk. Naruto sendiri kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menemui Kaguya.

[Mindscape]

Naruto kini seperti biasa sedang berbaring dipangkuan Kaguya yang mengelus lembut kepalanya. Mereka berdua kembali berbicara."Bocah, kenapa kau berniat berpindah tempat lagi?" tanya Kaguya dengan nada bingung. "Tadi, secara tak sengaja aku mengaktifkan **Chikyu no Hoji** dan entah karena apa aku dapat merasakan bahwa tempat ini pernah didatangi oleh salah satu orang yang ingin kutemui sekitar beberapa hari lalu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm, memangnya siapa yang kau ingin temui?" tanya Kaguya. "Itachi Uchiha" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kaguya yang mendengarnya Cuma ber "Oh" ria. "Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu dimana Itachi berada" kata Naruto dengan nada bingung. Kaguya yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "**Chikyu no Hoji** hanya dapat memberikan informasi pada benda yang disentuhnya. Jika kau ingin tahu lokasinya kau bisa meminta bantuanku" katanya sambil tersenyum lambut pada Naruto. "Hmm, baiklah. Kuberikan sebagian cakraku dan carilah dia sekarang" kata Naruto sambil perlahan terlelap karena belaian lembut Kaguya.

"Baiklah" jawab Kaguya sambil merasakan cakra mengalir dari tubuhnya dan dia mulai merapal segel. "**Kensaku no Me**" kata Kaguya dengan lembut disertai dengan getaran riak air pada tempat tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu Kaguya mendapatkan apa yang Naruto inginkan. "Bocah, dia ada disebuah kota pelabuhan 70 Km dari sini. "Hmm" Naruto mengganguk pelan sambil melanjutkan tidurnya. Kaguya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengelus kepala Naruto.

[End Mindscape]

Keesokkan harinya Naruto bersama dengan Naruko akhirnya menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh Kaguya dengan menggunakan Rajawali Naruto. Namun,mata Naruto menangkap sebuah pulau yang sedang terbakar dengan hebat karena sesuatu. "Taka,turun" kata Naruto. "Ha'I,danna" katanya sambil menukik turun.

"Tep" Naruto melihat sebuah desa yang terbakar hebat. Nampaknya desa tersebut diserang oleh shinobi perompak yang banyak berkeliaran diwilayah Negara air. Sementara itu, Naruko tampak membulatkan matanya. "T-tega sekali orang yang melakukan semua ini" katanya sambil menahan air matanya ketika melihat mayat seorang ibu yang memeluk anak bayinya dan tampaknya sang ibu telah gagal melindungi sang bayi karena sebuah tombak menghujam dada sang ibu dan juga membuat kepala bayi malang tersebut ikut tertembus. Naruto juga melihat beberapa orang gadis yang sudah mati karena diperkosa dan tubuh telanjang mereka dibiarkan tergeletak ditanah dengan kondisi mengenaskan serta kepala yang sudah rusak karena dibunuh usaii diperkosa.

Naruko yang melihatnya langsung terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk. Ini pertama kali baginya mendapatkan pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. Bahkan ketika dia melihat kematian Zabuza saja tidak begini sadis. Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Naruko. "Naruko, ini juga salah satu pelajaran mental untukmu. Kau harus tahu manusia dilahirkan dengan insting binatang pada awalnya. Insting tersebut akan berubah menjadi berbagai bentuk nafsu. Dan nafsu tersebut akan melahirkan sebuah bencana baik nafsu akan kekuasaan ataupun birahi. "Kata Naruto dengan nada datar. "Sebagai Shinobi, kau akan lebih sering menyaksikan hal seperti ini. Selama dunia Shinobi masih ada maka hal mengerikan ini tidak akan pernah berhenti terjadi."kata naruto dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari tadi.

Naruko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto merasa bahwa kata-kata itu benar dan entah kenapa kata-kata tersebut terpatri dalam hatinya. "Tolong…." Sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari semak-semak. Naruto dan Naruko yang mendengarnya langsung menuju arah suara tersebut.

Mata Naruko membulat lalu dia membuang mukanya karena melihat pemandangan yang mengenaskan tersebut. Nampak seorang pria setengah baya sedang sekarat dengan sebuah pedang menusuk dadanya dan kedua kakinya telah hancur terhantam gada. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berniat menolong orang tersebut. "Bukan….aku….tapi…..anakku" kata orang tersebut yang kemudian mengerang dan kemudian meninggal dengan mata melotot. Naruto yang tidak tega lalu menutup kedua mata orang tersebut dengan sebuah sapuan halus dari tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksud orang tersebut?" tanya Naruko bingung. Naruto tidak menjawab**. Chikyu no Hoji **milik Naruto telah membaca memori orang tersebut. "Hmm, ternyata dia kepala desa ini dan anak perempuannya sedang diculik oleh perompak tersebut ya" batin Naruto. "Apa yang membuat anak itu diculik dan tidak dibunuh?" batin Naruto karena memori tersebut menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan baru dalam dirinya. Perlahan dia mencoba fokus kembali dan menghampiri Naruko. "Naruko, aku akan pergi berburu" kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Naruko yang mendengarnya langsung mengganguk dengan wajah bingung

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" "Boof!" muncullah seekor rajawali yang telah bersiap membawa Naruto dan Naruko. "Taka-kun, bawa aku kearah utara" kata Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat penglihatan sang kepala desa. "Ha'I, danna" kata sang rajawali dengan nada santai sambil mengikuti perintah sang majikan.

Setelah sejam terbang diudara, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah kapal yang lumayan besar yang berisikan bandit laut yang semuanya adalah shinobi pelarian. "Hmm, nilai buruan mereka lumayan tinggi. Lumayan untuk isi kantong." Kata Naruto sambil menatap senang pada kumpulan perampok yang berada diatas kapal tersebut. "Naruko, kau tetap dipunggung Taka-kun" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Hup!" Naruto melompat dari atas punggung Taka menuju lautan luas. "**Kagebunshin no jutsu**" Seru Naruto dan membuat tiga buah bunshinnya.

"Boof!" mereka berempat terjun kelaut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi, dengan skill mereka akhirnya mereka bisa mendarat dengan mudah. Naruto lalu tersenyum sendiri. "Hmm, mungkin cakra Kurama Cuma sedikit tapi akan kucoba" katanya sambil perlahan mengalirkan cakra Kurama kedalam tubuhnya. "Klak!" "Klak!" perlahan kulit Naruto terkelupas. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mencoba mengkonsentrasikan bentuk perubahan cakra tersebut. "Tidak, bukan seperti ini!" katanya sambil mencoba berkonsentrasi dan dikejar waktu melihat perahu tersebut makin menjauh. "Ukh!" Naruto sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Blesh!" Cakra Kurama tidak berhasil dia kendalikan. Naruto hanya terduduk diatas air sambil berkeringat dengan banyaknya. Sementara itu, para bunshinnya menatap bingung bosnya. "Bos, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya para bunshinnya dengan nada khawatir. Naruto menggeleng. "Taka pa" katanya sambil mencoba berdiri. "Lebih baik kita kejar mereka." Kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan para bunshinnya.

"Kita dari tiga arah. Aku akan menyusup kedalam dan kalian bereskan sisanya" kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh para bunshinnya. "Mulai!" teriak Naruto yang disertai menghilangnya mereka berempat.

Sementara itu

Didalam lambung kapal, nampak seorang gadis berambut merah sedang diikat dengan tali dan diawasi oleh beberapa perompak. "Hmmp, apalah gunanya gadis kecil jelek seperti ini?!" tanya seorang perompak dengan wajah menghina. Sementara sang gadis hanya terdiam sambil menangis sedih mengingat desanya yang telah habis dibakar oleh mereka. Sekarang dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun bahkan dia tidak tahu mau apa lagi sekarang.

"Hahaha, lihat! Dia menangis! Sini, minum susu. Ibumu pasti khawatir hahaha!" teriak salah satu perompak yang membuat sang gadis bertambah pilu hatinya. "Dumm!" tiba-tiba kapal tersebut bergoncang hebat. "Apa-apan ini?" teriak salah satu perompak. "Ada penyerang!" teriak perompak di geladak sambil menyuruh yang lainnya keluar.

Sementara itu, Bunshin Naruto dengan riang gembira merapal segel. "**Suiton: Shironagasukujira**" "Bwosh!" muncullah seekor paus biru besar yang sama ukurannya dengan kapal mereka dan siap mengantam kapal mereka. "Jangan takut! Cepat lawan!" perintah sang kapten dengan nada marah. "Baik!" jawab para anak buahnya sambil merapal segel. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" seru beberapa perompak yang menembakkan beberapa bola api kearah paus tersebut dan membuat paus tersebut terberai menjadi air kembali. Sementara itu, bunshin Naruto Cuma tersenyum. "**Suiton: Mizu Senbon no jutsu**" teriak bunshin tersebut dan diikuti oleh air yang terberai tadi berubah bentuk menjadi jarum dan mengarah kearah para perompak tadi. "Jrash!" "Jrash!" "Jrash!"air setajam jarum tersebut menembaki mereka.

"Kurang ajar!" sang kapten merapal segel dan membalas serangan tersebut. "**Fuuton: Kamikaze**" seru kapten yang membuat beberapa buah tornado mennyerang kearah bunshin Naruto. Bunshin Naruto yang tidak mampu menghindar akhirnya hancur."Boof!" para perompak yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main. "Dimana yang asli?" pikir mereka bingung.

"Jrash!" "Uargh!" terdengar rintihan pilu akibat tebasan senjata. Para perompak lain menoleh kebelakang dan melihat bahwa dua orang berpenampilan mirip sedang menyeringai kearah mereka sambil merapal segel. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa**!" "**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**!" Sebuah gelombang angin berpadu dengan sebuah bola api menghasilkan mahakarya berupa bola api raksasa yang mengarah tepat kearah para perompak tadi. "**Suiton: Suijinheki**!" teriak beberapa perompak yang membuat dinding air untuk melindung mereka. Sementara, itu. Dibagian lambung kapal nampak sebuah pedang petir membelah bagian dasar kapal dan membuat sebuah lubang masuk beukuran cukup besar yang tentunya membuat kapal tersebut perlahan kemasukan air.

"Jrak!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari lubang tersebut. Perempuan yang sedang diikat tersebut terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut. "Tenang, aku akan menolongmu" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "Sret!" ikatan paada perempuan tersebut terlepas dan Naruto kemudian menyuruhnya mengambil nafas untuk menyelam lagi. "Hup!" mereka berdua kabur lagi lewat lubang itu.

Sementara itu, para bunshin Naruto yang melihat bahwa bosnya sudah melambai dari kejauhan lalu menghilang. "Kemana mereka?" tanya salah seorang perompak dengan nada penasaran. Sementara itu, nampak seorang perompak panik melihat kapal mereka tenggelam. "G-gawat! Kapal telah bocor!" kata orang tersebut pada sang kapten. "APA?!" teriak sang kapten yang marah bukan main.

Sementara mereka panik dengan kapal. Naruto yang berada lumayan jauh memeluk gadis tersebut sambil merapal segel. "Ini hukuman untuk kalian" katanya sambil menyeringai. "**Ranton: Sora no Shira**!" seru Naruto dan dilanjutkan dengan munculnya sebuah pilar kuning besar dengan kilatan hitam yang menghantam kapal tersebut dan memusnahkan semua penghuninya. Naruko yang melihatnya dari atas Taka hanya terkagum-kagum melihat jutsu sang kakak. "K-keren" katanya sekaligus ngeri melihatnya bila mengenai dirinya. Naruto yang melihat jurusnya menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ah, kenapa kubasmi! Harusnyakan aku tangkap mereka" rutuk pemuda kuning yang terbawa suasana itu.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang dipeluknya yang ternyata sudah pingsan. **Chikyu no Hoji** milik Naruto kembali membaca memori sang gadis. "Hmm, rupanya dia tidak diapa-apakan oleh bandit itu. Tak lama setelah itu Naruto membawa sang gadis menggunakan Taka dan mereka pergi kesebuah kota pelabuhan yang dikatakan oleh Kaguya.

"Nii-san, bagaimana cara mengobati gadis ini?" tanya Naruko kebingungan melihat gadis tersebut tak kunjung sadar. "Tenang saja, dia Cuma bawa dia nanti kepenginapan yang akan aku sewa. Aku masih ada urusan" kata Naruto. Naruko Cuma mengganguk bingung dengan perkataan sang kakak.

Skip time

Naruto dan Naruko akhirnya tiba di sebuah kota pelabuhan yang terdapat sebuah gunung batu besar yang merapat ke kota itu. Naruto lalu mencari sebuah penginapan dan setelah menemukan penginapan tersebut, Naruto menyuruh Naruko untuk tetap dipenginapan tersebut sembari berlatih control cakra dan menjaga gadis tersebut.

"Ahh, sekarang aku harus mencari orang itu" kata Naruto sambil mendesah karena akan kerepotan meskipun kota pelabuhan ini lebih nampak seperti desa."Kaguya, dimana dia?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Kaguya yang mendengarnya Cuma menghela nafas. "Hah, cobalah dibalik hutan yang ada dibalik rumah penduduk itu." Katanya yang dituruti oleh Naruto.

Naruto perlahan memasuki hutan tersebut, nampak setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit Naruto berhasil menemukan sebuah dermaga kayu kecil dengan seorang pemuda sedang duduk disana dengan mengenakan pakaian jubah dengan motif awan merah. Naruto perlahan berjalan dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Tuk" Naruto mencoba menyentuh pundak pemuda tersebut namun yang terjadi pemuda tersebut berubah jadi sekawanan gagak.

"Sring!" sebuah kunai melingkar dileher Naruto. "Siapa kau?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang yang terdengar mengancam. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Boof!" Naruto menghilang menjadi bunshin. "Hahaha, kau juga sengaja kan menodong bunshinku tadi" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Pria tersebut kemudian menoleh tajam pada Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma menjawab dengan nada santai. "Perdamaian sejati" begitulah jawaban singkat dan jelas yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Pria tersebut terdiam sesaat. "Dan apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau adalah pemilik alat pembawa kedamaian itu" kata Naruto dengan nada senang. "Apa maksudmu?' tanya pria itu dengan nada bingung. "Itachi Uchiha, aku tahu kau memilikinya. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi alat pembuat kedamaian dunia ini" kata Naruto dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang waspada karena mengetahui bahwa orang didepannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. "Aku menginginkan itu. Sharingan Shisui" kata Naruto sembari menunjuk kearah Itachi. "Sharingan miliknya lebih langkah daripada mangekyou abadi sekalipun, mata itu memiliki sesuatu yang kuinginkan." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang makin dingin. Itachi yang mendengarnya lalu mengeluarkan kunainya yang dia selipkan dipakaian jubahnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu" katanya sambil mencoba berjalan pelan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bzztt Cip! Cip! Cip!" sebuah pedang petir menghadang langkah Itachi. "Maaf, kau tidak akan kemana-mana jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam Itachi. Mata Itachi menjadi berubah polanya dari hitam menjadi mata merah yang memiliki tiga titik. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu" kata Itachi sembari melesat kearah Naruto dengan kunainya. "Trang!" tangan Naruto yang dialiri cakra petir menahan kunai tersebut. "Srak!" tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mencoba menebaskan pedang listriknya kebelakang Namun ditahan dengan kunai Itachi.

"Ser!" mata Itachi berubah menjadi berbentuk seperti sebuah shuriken yang melengkung dengan tiga mata. "**Tsukuyomi**" batinnya sambil menatap Naruto. "Bruakh!" Naruto menendang keras Itachi hingga terpelanting ketanah. "Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan mempan dengan jurus seperti itu" kata Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Itachi perlahan bangun dan menatap Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari mata itu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius.

"Sring!" sebuah sinar ditembakkan dari jari Naruto menuju kekepala Itachi. "Itulah Rencanaku" kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Itachi terdiam sesaat dan tak lama kemudian air mata mengalir melihat bayangan dikepalanya tersebut. "Ini….bukan….sebuah mimpi kan?" tanya Itachi perlahan. Naruto mengganguk. "Tentu, aku tidak akan membuat sebuah kenyataan dari ilusi namun aku akan membuat membuat sebuah ilusi menjadi kenyataan yang sebenarnya dan bukan sebuah mimpi semu." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau mau menjadi bagian dariku?" tanya Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Itachi. "Baiklah, perdamaian inilah yang aku impikan selama ini" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "Bagus, sekarang aku masih membutuhkan banyak persiapan untuk semua ini. Hal pertama dalam daftarku adalah mengamankan salah satu mata Shisui dan selanjutnya adalah mengelilingi setiap penjuru dunia Shinobi untuk mencari orang-orang berpotensi seperti dirimu dan mendirikan sebuah desa. Serta tahap ketiga…" Naruto menahan suaranya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada penasaran. "Nanti kau akan tahu, sekarang kita berpisah disini dulu. Dan ingatan tadi hanya akan kau ingat selama aku ingin saja. Aku dapat menghapusnya karena aku takut Madara mencurigaimu" kata Naruto dengan nada santai. "Jadi sekarang aku menjadi mata-matamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu hal itu. Nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, serahkan mata Shisui" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah" Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan seekor gagak dengan mata berpola seperti Shuriken dengan empat sisi. "Apa kau akan menggunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi?" tanya Itachi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tentu, benda berharga seperti ini harus dijaga" kata Naruto dengan wajah lugu. Itachi yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku percayakan tekad Shisui padamu" kata Itachi seraya menghilang. "Baik" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian duduk didermaga tersebut sambil mengumamkan sesuatu. "Ibu, sepertinya hanya inilah kedamaian yang paling pas menurutku" Kata pemuda kuning tersebut sembari menatap horizon yang terbentang luas dimatanya. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

[Mindscape]

"Kaguya, salah satu bahan untuk tahap pertama "Saikai" telah kudapatkan meskipun baru sepuluh persen dari total rencana" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Kaguya. Kaguya yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Oh, baguslah. Kuharap rencanamu ini memang berhasil" kata Kaguya sambil tersenyum. "Tentu harus berhasil, ini adalah sebuah Jutsu terhebat yang akan kuciptakan sendiri. Jutsu yang hanya bisa dipakai sekali dan akan menyebarkan perdamaian sesungguhnya kedunia ini" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tep" Naruto perlahan mendekati Kaguya dan "Cup" sebuah ciuman mendarat kekening wanita tersebut. "Arigatou" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaguya yang mendapatkan ciuman Cuma tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit merona. "Ini baru permulaan, janganlah senang dulu. Bocah" katanya sambil menatap lekat mata biru sapphire tersebut. "Kau sudah berubah jauh sejak enam tahun lalu" kata Kaguya dengan pikirannya yang melayang keenam tahun lalu saat Naruto hanya seorang bocah sepuluh tahun.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut. "Hey, jangan samakan aku yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Aku yang sekarang bukanlah aku yang dulu" protes bocah kuning tersebut sambil memonyongkan mulutnya. Kaguya yang melihatnya hanya tertawa garing. "Selanjutnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaguya dengan nada penasaran. "Hmm, mungkin aku akan kedesa Nadeshiko" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kaguya yang mendengarnya jadi bingung. "Apa yang kau cari disana?" bingung hantu tersebut. "Hmm, entahlah. Namun dari **Chikyu no Hoji** milikku menangkap sesuatu yang menarik didesa itu. Dan menurut info itu sebagian besar shinobi disana mempelajari Futon yang merupakan elemen dasar Naruko." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kaguya tak percaya. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma nyengir. "Oke oke, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya. AKu mendengar rumor kalau pemimpin desa itu adalah seorang kunoichi yang terkenal amat cantik diwilayah Negara air. Aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung dan mencoba mengambil sketsanya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kaguya yang paham hobi Naruto yakni keingintahuan yang berlebih Cuma menghela nafas. "Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi berhati-hatilah" pesan Kaguya. Naruto mengganguk malas.

[End Mindscape]

"Ya, waktunya kembali ke penginapan" kata pemuda kuning tersebut sambil beranjak pergi.

TBC

**Kensaku no Me :**sebuah sonar yang dapat mendeteksi sesuatu berdasarkan rekap memori dari Chikyu no Hoji, kemampuan ini memakan banyak cakra.

**Suiton: Shironagasukujira, **Elemen air dimanifestasikan menjadi seekor paus yang berfungsi untuk menenggelamkan musuh

**Suiton: Mizu Senbon no jutsu, jurus **ini mengubah air menjadi jarum tajam.

**Sekian Chapter 6 Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hehehe. Author mencoba menulis 4K. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan saran kalian hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure,Romance,Friendship, dll

Pairing: Narutox?

Rated: T

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo,Etc.

**A/N** **:** **Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Namun nikmatilah fic ini jika menarik hahaha. Gadis kali ini adalah Shizuka dari Filler Naruto Shippuden episode 235. Entah kenapa author menyukai chara satu ini. Mungkin wajahnya yang lembut serta Opp- ah sudahlah. Intinya selamat menikmati.**

Chapter 7

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Terjadi sebuah pertempuran yang lumayan sengit didalam rimbunnya sebuah hutan. Nampak sinar rembulan dengan lembut menyinari tempat tersebut dan membuat semua orang tahu siapa yang sedang melakukan pertarungan tersebut.

Zrutt!

Sebuah kunai dilemparkan kearah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang sedang menatap waspada pada apapun yang tertangkap oleh sepasang mata biru langitnya itu.

Trank!

Dengan gesit tangan sang pemuda menangkis kunai yang mengarah padanya dengan kunainya yang dialiri semacam cakra angin.

"Hmm, Shinobi desa Nadeshiko memang kuat sekuat rumor yang beredar tentang mereka." pemuda pirang itu menatap senang pada lawan dihadapannya. Nampaknya pemuda tersebut menemukan sensasi tersendiri melawan lawannya itu.

Sementara itu, didepan pemuda tersebut berdiri dengan waspada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memiliki sepasang mata emerald. Gadis itu menggunakan pakaian tempur berwarna abu abu yang meninggalkan kesan indah dan kuat pada diri gadis itu.

Dengan tatapan tajam sang gadis kembali bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Siapa kau?!" Nampaknya mood gadis itu sedang jelek karena suatu hal.

Sang pemuda yang melihat gadis itu nampak tidak suka karena kehadirannya Cuma menggeleng pelan. "Tenanglah, aku Cuma mencari petualangan disini saja. Aku bukanlah penyusup." Pemuda tersebut berusaha untuk menjelaskan maksudnya namun sepertinya alasan tersebut tak digubris oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan bercanda! " gadis itu nampaknya mencoba mengeluarkan lagi beberapa buah kunai dan bersiap melempari pemuda itu. "**Nadeshiko-ryu: Shinku Enbu**." Gadis itu melompat keudara dan berputar seperti gasing serta menembakkan kunai tadi kesegala arah dengan kecepatan serta ketepatan yang mengerikan.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan aliran cakra petir serta anginnya yang membuat tubuhnya seperti memiliki baju perang dari cakra yang melindunginya. Dengan gesit pemuda itu berlari kedepan menuju kearah gadis itu sembari mengeluarkan tiga buah jarum dari listrik yang siap dilemparkannya pada gadis itu. Begitu sudah mencapai jarak tembaknya, pemuda itu melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melemparkan jarum tersebut dengan ketepatan tinggi kebagian punggung gadis itu. Jarum itu mampu menembus tebalnya pakaian tempur sang gadis tanpa melukai tubuh sang gadis.

"Ukh!" Gadis itu berhenti berputar dan bersiap terjatuh ketanah karena kehilangan tenaga akibat serangan tadi.

Grep!

Pemuda itu menangkap dengan sigap sang gadis. Nampaknya mata sang pemuda menatap lekat pada wajah sang gadis.

Nampak sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang diwajah sang pemuda. "Hmm, benar-benar Yamato Nadeshiko." Sebuah pujian yang membuat sang gadis menatap bingung pada pemuda itu. Namun tak lama setelah itu sang gadis mulai berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriakannya membuat pemuda tersebut menurunkan dengan pelan sang gadis dari gendongannya.

Gadis tersebut berdiri dengan susah payah sembari mencoba memukul sang pemuda namun tidak mampu. "Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri. Maaf untuk hal ini. Namun aku hanya ingin berkunjung kesini saja. Sungguh." Sang pemuda nampaknya bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya tadi.

"K-kenapa kau mau memasuki desaku?" tanya sang gadis dengan wajah kesal. Nampaknya dia masih tidak mempercayai perkataan sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. "Begini, aku berniat melatih adikku elemen angin. Kudengar desa ini adalah ahli dalam elemen angin. Jadi kupikir bukanlah hal yang buruk baginya belajar ditempat ahlinya." pemuda itu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah ramah yang membuat kewaspadaan sang gadis sedikit menurun.

Gadis tersebut mendelik karena perkataan tersebut. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau aku mau mengajari orang asing teknik desa kami?" Gadis itu nampaknya masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian merapal semacam segel dan tak lama setelah itu datanglah seekor rajawali raksasa yang terbang dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu nampaknya tertidur pulas dipunggung rajawali itu.

Brukh!

Rajawali itu mendarat lembut dihadapan dua orang itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Danna, Naruko masih tertidur." Rajawali tersebut berkata dengan nada santainya sambil menatap pemuda itu.

"Oh, begitukah? biarkan saja. Taka-kun." Pemuda tersebut memberi instruksi yang dibalas anggukan singkat sang rajawali.

"Nah, sekarang kau percaya kan dengan perkataanku. Jadi, bisakah kau mengajari adikku?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya pada sang gadis dengan tatapan memohon.

Sang gadis nampaknya menimbang dengan penuh pemikiran. "Hmm, aku bisa melatihnya jika kau mau melakukan suatu tugas yang aku mintakan padamu kali ini." Nampaknya sang gadis meminta pertukaran setara dengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum senang karena permintaannya dikabulkan oleh sang gadis. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku harap bukanlah hal yang rumit." Pemuda itu tampaknya menerima permintaan sang gadis dengan tangan terbuka.

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum senang sambil memandang pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Begini, desaku memiliki sistem pertunangan yang aneh. Aku akan dijodohkan dengan pemuda luar desa yang merupakan petarung hebat. Ya, inilah masalahku karena jabatanku sebagai kepala desa membuat para tetua desa menjadi cerewet dengan perjodohanku. Setelah kulihat wajah calon tunanganku, aku berteriak gelisah karena usianya sudah amat jauh lebih tua dariku." Gadis tersebut nampaknya bergidik ketakutan menceritakan hal tersebut.

Sementara itu, pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Ya, aku juga takut kalau yang menikah denganku adalah orang usia 40an hahaha' pikir sang pemuda yang sepertinya mengetahui isi pikiran sang gadis. "Jadi, apa hubungan antara perjodohanmu denganku?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya pada sang gadis.

"Tolong, batalkan pertunanganku. Asalkan ada yang lebih kuat darinya maka pasti pertunangan tersebut batal." Sang gadis berkata dengan nada riang gembira.

Pemuda tersebut nampak menimbang berat perkataan sang gadis. Kemudian dia menoleh pada adiknya yang masih tidur. "Hmm, baiklah. Dan kapan pertunangan tersebut dilakukan?" pemuda tersebut sebenarnya sudah tahu namun dia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Besok." Sang gadis menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah polos.

"Ukh!" pemuda itu hanya bisa mengurut kepalanya. "Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan itu adikku yakni Uzumaki Naruko. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena kejadian ini. Namun ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau tidak melawannya sendiri? Sedangkan menurut rumor yang kudengar bahwa kunoichi desa ini memilih orang yang bisa mengalahkannya sebagai tunangan mereka." Pemuda bernama Naruto nampaknya membuka sesi pertanyaan kepada sang gadis.

Gadis tersebut tampak mengigit bibirnya karena kesal. "Dia mengalahkanku dengan cara licik. Sebelum pertarungan dia telah memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh dan membuat tubuhku menjadi lemas. Dan karena pertarungan tersebut hanya boleh ada sekali maka beginilah sekarang jadinya." Gadis itu mendecih tak suka dengan hal tersebut.

"Sokka, kalau begitu aku akan melawannya. Sungguh sebuah hal yang menyedihkan melihat desa ini dipimpin oleh seorang pengecut berjiwa mesum." Naruto kemudian menghampiri sang gadis dan memeluknya.

"H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sang gadis nampak panik dan mulai berontak karena pelukkan Naruto. 'Wangi…' namun sepertinya hati kecil sang gadis berkata sesuatu yang aneh.

Naruto hanya memperat pelukannya dan berbisik pada telinga sang gadis. "Maaf, namun senbon aliran petirku sepertnya terlalu dalam menancap karena aku masih bisa merasakan aliran cakranya yang berhubungan dengan tubuhku. Aku sedang mencabutnya secara perlahan sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak bergerak terlalu banyak karena itu akan berbahaya….." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya dan membuat sang gadis terdiam.

Serrr!

Perlahan muncul kobaran cakra berwarna biru dari tubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh gadis tersebut perlahan juga terselimuti oleh cakranya. Perlahan dari punggung sang gadis muncul tiga buah jarum listrik yang masih mengeluarkan aliran listriknya.

Setelah beberapa menit pelukan tersebut terjadi, akhirnya jarum tersebut berhasil dikeluarkan.

"Lihat, jarum-jarum ini berbahaya kan." Naruto menunjukkan pada gadis tersebut ketiga buah jarum itu dengan tatapan tenang. Sementara sang gadis nampak berkeringat dingin melihat jarum mengerikan itu masuk ketubuhnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya tadi kau masih menahan kekuatanmu melawanku." Kata gadis tersebut dengan nada menganalisa.

Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum misterius." Entahlah, jika kau anggap begitu maka begitulah adanya." Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan lalu membukanya.

Boof!

Muncullah sebuah kantung tidur yang bisa digantung. Nampaknya Naruto akan tidur dialam bebas mala mini.

"Tunggu! Kali ini aku biarkan kalian menginap dikediamanku." Gadis itu nampaknya tak enak hati melihat penolongnya itu tidur dialam bebas.

"Benarkah?" Naruto nampak masih ragu-ragu. "kupikir sebaiknya aku berada disini saja. Memasukkanku kedalam tempatmu merupakan ide yang buruk. Namun jika Naruko kupikir masih bisa. Jadi sebaiknya Naruko saja yang tinggal disana. Lagipula aku tidak terbiasa tinggal dengan seorang gadis." Naruto lalu mengikatkan kantung tidurnya pada sebuah pohon dan kemudian memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam kantung tersebut.

Gadis tersebut hanya mendesah pelan. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Shizuka" Gadis itu kemudian menggendong Naruko dengan lembut. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Gadis itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto beserta Taka.

"Ya" Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. "Shizuka….." Naruto nampaknya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Shizuka nampak bingung.

"Janganlah takut untuk mencintai sesuatu…." Naruto kemudian terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa memperdulikan Shizuka yang nampak terkejut karena omongan pemuda itu.

Keesokan harinya.

Bumm! Bumm!

Suara petasan membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Nampak Taka yang berubah ukuran menjadi lebih kecil kemudian mematuk pelan kepala Naruto seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Danna, sepertinya acara itu akan dimulai." Taka nampaknya menjadi asisten Naruto kali ini.

Naruto yang mendengarnnya hanya mengganguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku sudah tahu."Naruto kemudian merapal segel sejenak dan membuat tempat tidurnya menjadi gulungan kembali lalu memasukkannya kedalam bajunya.

"Taka, aku akan melakukan kombinasi perubahan denganmu." Naruto berkata demikian sembari memegang kepala Taka.

"Oke, Danna." Taka menjawab hal tersebut dengan santai sembari mengkonsentrasikan cakranya serta cakra Naruto agar mencapai sinkronisasi yang tepat.

Boof!

Mereka berdua berhasil melakukan kombinasi Henge dengan menjadi seekor burung Rajawali berwarna hitam pekat.

"Waktunya beraksi!" Naruto berkata demikian sembari mengepakkan sayapnya dan kemudian terbang menuju desa Nadeshiko yang berada diatas bukit berbatu yang memiliki bentuk seperti kastil dan memiliki bagian kecil desa yang lain dengan menggunakan semacam jembatan untuk menghubungkannya.

Sementara itu,

Shizuka kini sedang mengenakan sebuah kimono panjang bermotif bunga krisan. Sementara disampingnya nampak pria dengan tubuh kekar serta memiliki brewok hitam pada area bawah wajahnya mengenakan Kuromontsuki lengkap dengan ekspresi sombong diwajahnya.

Wajah Shizuka nampak tak begitu senang karena hal tersebut. 'Naruto, cepatlah datang!' Gadis itu memohon karena takut Naruto terlambat. Sementara Naruko? Naruko kini nampak membaur dengan para tamu. Semalam dia diperkenalkan sebagai orang terdampar kehadapan para warga desa. Dan karena desa ini memiliki matrialis yang tinggi, maka Naruko diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

'Kemana Onii-san ya?' Naruko yang sudah mendengar permasalahannya hanya bisa mengganguk lemah.

"Shizuka-hime, sekarang kau resmi jadi milikku." pria tua itu nampak mencengkram kuat tangan Shizuka dengan tatapan jahatnya sedangkan Shizuka mendecih kesal.

Wush!

Tiba-tiba mendarat seekor burung hitam di tempat pernikahan tersebut. para tamu yang hadir nampak heran dengan burung yang tampilannya aneh tersebut.

Boof!

Sebuah kabut muncul dan membuat sesosok tubuh muncul dari kabut asap tersebut.

"Ohayou, minna-san. Uzumaki Naruto kini siap bertugas!" Naruto menatap senang pada mereka semua sedangkan para tamu yang semuanya adalah kunoichi desa Nadeshiko nampak waspada dengan pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?!" salah seorang Kunoichi nampaknya menatap waspada pada Naruto karena kedatangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "gomen, tapi gadis itu adalah milikku. Dan rasanya kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan mengklaimnya dariku."pemuda itu tersenyum dengan rasa percaya diri sambil menatap pria itu.

Pria itu nampaknya tidak memahami kekuatan lawannya itu. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan bahwa Shizuka memang untukku. Kalian semua, minggirlah. " Nampaknya pemuda itu mulai melepas pakaiannya dan memamerkan ototnya yang kelewat besar. Naruto hanya memandang bosan pada pria itu.

"Baiklah, kau mau bertarung dimana?" Naruto nampaknya memberi kebebasan pada musuhnya dalam bertindak.

"Hmp, tempat inilah yang akan jadi kuburanmu! "Pria itu melesat kearah Naruto sembari melancarkan sebuah serangan berupa tinju yang dialiri oleh cakra petir.

Tep!

Naruto dengan mudah menangkap pukulan itu dan meremas tangan pria itu sampai menjerit kesakitan. "Arggghhhh! " Sakit memang jika tulangmu dan dagingmu dicampur menjadi sebuah daging remas.

Buakh!

Sebuah pukulan dengan cakra angin yang dipadu cakra petir menghantam keras tubuh pria itu dan membuatnya terpental menabrak dinding tempat itu.

Naruto yang melihat lawannya sudah keletihan Cuma menatap remeh padanya. "Ayolah, kenapa baru segitu saja kau sudah lemas? Masa lawan Shizuka selemah ini?" Naruto menatap tak percaya pada pria itu.

"Kau…" pria itu mendesis kesal dan perlahan bangun. Kemudian dia melukai jempol kanannya dan measang segel. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" bersamaan dengan diucapkannya jurus itu muncullah beberapa puluh manusia dengan pakaian perang lengkap dan juga memakai senjata namun seperti tidak memiliki jiwa dari tatapan mata mereka yang nampak nanar.

"Hahaha! Terimalah serangan mayat hidup milikku!" pria itu tersenyum layaknya psikopat. "Serang dia!" pria itu memberi perintah dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan dengan seolah memberi perintah menyerang pada mereka.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap bosan pada pria itu dan melesat cepat kearahnya.

Tuk!

Naruto menyentuh sebentar salah satu mayat hidup yang disentuhnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Ah, ini perkara mudah. " Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kunainya dan mengalirkannya dengan cakra petir.

"**Raiton : Denki Shindo**!" seketika muncullah gelombang listrik yang membuat semua mayat hidup itu berhenti bergerak. Perlahan nampaklah semacam benang cakra halus yang menghubungkan tubuh mereka dengan badan pria itu. Naruto kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "**Raiton: Unmei no Ito**

. " seketika aliran listrik itu merembet kebenang cakra itu dan langsung meluncur kencang ketubuh pria kekar itu.

Bzzttt Cip Cip Cip!

Tubuh pria itu tersambar petir bertegangan tinggi yang membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri. Naruto kemudian menghampiri tubuh pria itu dan menyentuhnya.

"Hmm, sebaiknya desa kalian bergegas. Sepertinya ninja dari negeri langit akan segera menyerang kalian. Pria ini hanya pengalih perhatian saja. " Naruto kemudian berdiri sambil menatap langit disebelah kirinya dan melihat beberapa benda melayang diudara dengan ukuran tidak normal.

"Itu yang kumaksud. "Naruto menunjuk kearah tersebut. Para kunoichi tersebut kemudian menoleh dan melihat puluhan benda terbang yang nampak aneh dan berkesan tidak bersahabat sedang terbang mendekati mereka.

"Sial! Bagaimana caranya kami melawan mereka jika jaraknya begitu jauh?!" salah seorang Kunoichi nampaknya sudah kepusingan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tenanglah, sebagai calon tunangan yang baik akan kubereskan mereka. " Naruto lalu memanggil Taka dan kemudian terbang menaiki Taka.

Wush!

Naruto meninggalkan mereka semua yang hanya melihat dengan wajah bingung.

Setelah itu, Naruto tampak memandang bosan para lawannya. "beruntung sekali kalian semua hari ini. Cakraku masih dalam keadaan penuh dan aku dihadapkan pada ninja kelas teri seperti kalian. " Naruto kemudian merapal segel jurusnya.

"**Raiton: Kin No Tori**!" Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya kearah sebagian musuh tersebut.

Bzzzttt!

Sebuah berbentuk bola petir berwarna kuning dengan ukuran sekitar lima meter untuk diameternya. Tak lama setelah itu dari bola tersebut keluarlah puluhan burung listrik yang memiliki kemampuan menyerang target seperti sebuah peluru kendali.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Satu persatu musuh yang terbang diwilayah tersebut alat terbangnya hancur dan terpaksa mencium tanah dengan paksa. Sementara itu, para musuh lainnya tentu tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Dengan segera mereka melakukan maneuver cepat kearah Naruto dan mencoba menembaki Naruton dengan semacam senjata yang mengeluarkan kunai secara beruntun.

Wush!

Naruto melakukan sesuatu diluar perkiraan mereka dengan melompat dari punggung Taka.

Brazt!

Sepasang sayap listrik mengembang dari punggung Naruto dan membuatnya terbang. Tak hanya itu, cakra angin dan petirnya juga menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membuat sebuah pakaian tempur yang berguna melindungi tubuhnya.

Bzzt!

Sepasang pedang petir kemudian muncul dari kedua tangannya dan membuat dirinya nampak seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang kebetulan melintas disana. "Oke, waktunya 'bersih bersih'. Aku tak mau cakraku termakan banyak karena jurus ini untuk hal yang percuma. " Naruto kemudian melesat kencang kearah para musuhnya sembari menganyunkan kedua pedang petirnya.

Jrass! Jrass! Jrass!

Dengan cepat dan mengerikan Naruto menebas semua musuhnya dengan pedang petir tersebut tanpa pandang bulu. "Arrggghhh!" rintihan ajal terdengar di angkasa. Para Kunoichi yang berada dibawah sana terkejut bukan main melihat para musuh itu berjatuhan layaknya air hujan.

Naruto kemudian terus terbang dengan cepat sembari melesat kencang dan menebas setiap musuhnya diudara secara sadis dan efisien.

Wutt!

Setelah lima menit terbang dan membantai musuhnya, tubuh Naruto kembali melemah lalu Taka menangkapnya dengan segera.

"Danna, kau terlalu memaksakan diri. " Taka nampaknya mengomentari tindakan Naruto yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cakra untuk sebuah jurus.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum. "Maaf, namun aku tidak rela melihat Shizuka mendapatkan laki-laki seperti itu. Dia merupakan bagian dari '**Saikai**' " Naruto hanya menatap lurus kedepan dimana ada beberapa buah kapal perang yang sedang mencoba berlabuh kepulau itu.

"Taka, kita musnahkan mereka. " Naruto memberikan Taka perintah.

"Ha'I, Danna. " Taka hanya membalas dengan santai sembari melesat deras menuju kapal tersebut.

Sementara itu, dikapal tersebut nampaknya para musuh telah mengetahui kedatangan Naruto. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa buah tombak besar yang ditaruh kedalam semacam alat pelontar yang berbentuk kotak. "Tembak!" sebuah perintah dieksekusi dan ditembakkanlah tombak-tombak yang ternyata memiliki banyak kertas peledak itu kearah Naruto.

Wush!

Naruto dan Taka terbang dengan membuat beberapa belokkan maut demi menghindari serangan tersebut. Begitu mendekati tempat itu, Naruto kemudian mengkonsentrasikan energinya dan membentuk sebuah balok kecil berjumlah empat buah dan membuat keempat balok tersebut melayang didepan tangannya.

"Terima ini! **Ninpou : Yosou Bakudan**!" Naruto menembakkan keempat balok kecil itu kearah kapal-kapal itu dengan jarak tak terlalu berjauhan. Setelah balok tersebut meluncur, Taka dengan segera terbang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bumm!

Sebuah ledakan super besar terjadi dan membuat sebuah cendawan raksasa ditempat itu. Sementara itu, para kunoichi desa Nadeshiko membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat jurus tersebut.

Shizuka yang melihat hal tersebut menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. 'K-kekuatan Naruto begitu mengerikan!' Gadis itu nampak begitu terkejut dengan kerusakan dahsyat yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruko yang melihat ulah kakaknya hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. 'S-sugoi!'

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seekor Rajawali yang berukuran besar dan mengangkut seorang pemuda pirang yang telah pingsan dipunggungnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka nampak panik melihat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, Naruko berlari merangsek melewati kerumunan Kunoichi yang penasaran dengan pahlawan mereka itu.

"Onii-san!" Naruko nampaknya khawatir melihat kakaknya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Taka yang melihat hal itupun kemudian membuka suara.

"Tenanglah, dia Cuma kelelahan. Dia menggunakan jurus terkuatnya terlalu banyak kali ini. " Taka menjelaskannya dengan santai seperti biasa.

Naruko yang mendengarnya menghirup nafas lega. 'Ah, Onii-san no Baka' Katanya dalam hati sembari melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

Tak lama setelah itu, Shizuka menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Naruto kedalam kediamannya untuk diobati.

[Mindscape]

"Naruto kenapa kamu begitu mengingkan gadis itu?" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar. Sedangkan sang pemilik suara sedang duduk disebuah lantai yang nampaknya basah namun tidak basah sambil membiarkan seorang pemuda tidur dipangkuannya.

"Entahlah, aku Cuma merasa dia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dimataku. " Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya merespon malas perkataan Wanita itu dengan nada bosan. "Kenapa memangnya? Apakah kamu cemburu?" Naruto nampaknya menggoda wanita itu.

Gyut!

Dengan sedikit tenaga kepala Naruto ditekan oleh wanita itu. "Tentu tidak, aku Cuma penasaran saja. "Katanya sambil tersenyum seram.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya meringis pelan. "I-iya." Naruto kemudian menatap horizon tak terbatas dalam alam bawah sadarnya itu.

"Hmm, mungkin saja aku menyukainya. Mungkin…" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya untuk sesaat. "Pemuda bernama Sagiri itu beruntung juga…. Walaupun dia mati akhirnya. "

TBC

**Raiton : Denki Shindo, aliran listrik dalam jumlah besar yang berfungsi untuk menghentikan pergerakkan musuh dalam jangkauan sedang namun memakan cukup banyak cakra.**

**Raiton: Unmei no Ito, sebuah serangan listrik yang memerlukan media rambat untuk aktivasinya. Dengan mendapatkan media rambat maka aliran listrik super kuat akan menghantam target yang memegang media rambat itu.**

**Raiton: Kin No Tori, versi burung dari Kinshishi**

**Sekian Chapter 7 Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hehehe. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan saran kalian hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: The Journal

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance dll

Pairing: Naruto x?

Rated: M

Summary:" Dunia ini begitu luas nak, cobalah jelajahi dunia ini. Kau akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini" Begitulah kalimat yang tetap membuatku semangat dalam melanjutkan petualangan ini! Sebuah fanfic Naruto. Smart! Naru, Strong but not godlike!

Warning: OOC,Violence,typo, Miss-Typo ,Etc.

**A/N** **:** **Rating berubah! Bukan karena lemonnya hehehe tapi ntah kenapa jadi nulis kata-kata kasar serta adegan yang lumayan Gore buat cerita ini. Author juga mau coba masukin sedikit unsur politik kedalamnya namun gak tau fail apa nggak.** **Chap ini juga sengaja di skip ke ujian Chunin karena suatu hal. Jadi selamat menikmati ^_^.**

Chapter 8

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang kini sedang duduk di sebuah balkon bangunan yang letaknya di tengah hutan. Mata Saphirenya hanya menangkap dedaunan serta batang-batang pohon sejauh matanya memandang karena memang di sana cuma tempatnya berdiri inilah bangunan satu satunya.

"Hoam… Shizuka, apakah kau merasa bosan ikut bersamaku?" Pemuda ini menoleh kepada seorang gadis cantik yang kini mengenakan ikat kepala berlambangkan daun pada keningnya. Mata emerald gadis ini menatap bosan karena pertanyaan tersebut sepertinya terus menerus didengungkan pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ikut denganmu karena alasan pribadi. Jadi bukanlah urusanmu bila aku merasa bosan atau tidak." Gadis ini sejenak membuang mukanya kearah lain seolah ingin membuat lawan bicaranya kesal. Sementara itu, pemuda pirang ini hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari bibir mungil tersebut.

"Ya, namun aku tidak menyangka pemimpin desa Nadeshiko mau meletakkan jabatannya untuk bergabung dengan Konoha." Sedikit rasa tak percaya jelas tersirat dari tutur katanya. Apalah untungnya meninggalkan jabatan paling enak dan mengikuti seorang pemuda luntang-lantung seperti dirinya.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja lengan kanan gadis ini mencengkram bagian leher baju pemuda itu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling bertatapan dalam waktu lama seolah saling mencoba menyampaikan pesan tersendiri kepada lawan bicaranya. "Ini semua salahmu." Bibir mungil itu sedikit basah namun meninggalkan kesan erotis sesaat sehingga membuat sebuah rona merah muncul di wajah pemuda pirang ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan salahku?" Pemuda ini memasang wajah bingung. Jujur dirinya bisa membaca semua ingatan namun dia tak bisa membaca emosi. Emosi dengan sebuah ingatan mentah adalah dua hal yang amat berbeda. Ingatan bersifat empiris sedangkan emosi adalah sesuatu yang tidak tetap dan selalu berubah adanya.

"kau…" Gadis ini melirih sesaat namun kemudian memalingkan mukanya nampak mencoba menutupi sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya. Namun, suasana seperti ini harus segera berakhir saat seorang bertopeng motif hewan datang menemui mereka dan hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Uzumaki-san, anda di panggil Yondaime-sama di kantornya sekarang juga." Ucapan orang tersebut dibalas anggukan cepat oleh pemuda pirang ini. Diapun segera menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

Gadis tersebut hanya mendengus kesal melihat sikap tidak peka pemuda satu ini. "Dasar tidak peka." Namun senyum kecil terukir di bibir mungil itu. 'Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkan sifat gadisku.' Dia lalu berjalan memasuki area dalam gedung itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di sebuah ruangan kantor kerja, kini sedang duduk seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk membaca beberapa gulungan dengan wajah cemberut. Nampak raut kelelahan serta kebosanan terpancar di wajahnya karena telah menikmati suasana menyebalkan seperti ini dalam waktu lama. "terkutuk kalian pemberi steriotip Hokage adalah pekerjaan paling asyik!" Sedikit umpatan dia lontarkan saat akan membubuhkan sebuah cap ke gulungan dihadapannya.

Tap!

Seorang pemuda ditemani oleh orang bertopeng muncul dihadapan pria ini. Seketika itu pula wajah pria pirang ini jadi lebih cerah sedikit meskipun masih tampak ekspresi kelelahan terpancar di wajahnya. "Naruto, aku butuh bantuanmu."Hal ini membuat pemuda tersebut menaikkan alisnya sedikit karena penasaran.

"Baiklah, dan apakah yang dapat kubantu?" Naruto membayangkan misi seperti apakah yang akan didapatkannya. Apakah dia harus mengurusi ujian di dalam gedung itu nanti atau apalah.

"Dengarkan perkataanku kali ini. Ini cukup gawat, kami baru mendapatkan laporan bahwa ada penyusup di dalam ujian ini dan dia kini sedang berada di dalam hutan kematian tempatmu mengawas. Aku tidak bisa mengirim Jounin hebat ataupun aku bergerak sendiri. Namun, aku bisa mengirimkanmu bersama pasukan anbu untuk mencarinya. Penyusup ini menurut informasi dari intel kami merupakan salah satu Missing-nin dari Konoha yang merupakan salah satu dari ninja terbaik adalah-" Ucapan Pria ini terpotong saat Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberi Isyarat agar lawan bicaranya ini berhenti berbicara.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Sebaiknya kita tak perlu banyak bicara." Mata Sapphire ini memicing kearah kaca jendela di mana dia melihat seekor tikus namun dengan motif layaknya lukisan nampak khidmat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dengan sigap Naruto berubah arah dan melempar sebuah jarum listrik yang amat tipis hingga tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

Jrut!

Jarum itu menembus kaca tersebut namun tidak menimbulkan retakkan sama sekali dan berhasil membuat tikus ini pecah menjadi bentuk awalnya. Tinta. Sementara itu, pria pirang itu mendecih tak suka mengetahui bahwa semua perbincangannya disadap.

"Hmm, sepertinnya akar Konoha mulai bergerak kearah yang salah." Celetukan ringan dilontarkan oleh pemuda pirang tadi. Hal ini disambut oleh tawa getir oleh pria pirang dihadapannya.

"Ya, kau mungkin benar. Terkadang akar yang terlalu dalam menembus tanah akan jadi sumber masalah." Pria ini kemudian menulis sesuatu kedalam sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya kepada pemuda pirang ini.

Mata biru langit pemuda pirang itu kelihatan antusias membaca tulisan tersebut dan segera mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, sekarang juga aku akan berangkat." Gulungan itu lalu perlahan terbakar menjadi abu seolah melarang siapapun membukanya lagi.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh dua Anbuku untuk membantumu." Ucapan itu berakhir saat munculnya dua orang bertopeng yang muncul di samping Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini melirik keduanya sejenak dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kode mereka adalah Inu dan Saru. Sekarang kalian bisa berangkat." Perkataan pria ini dibalas anggukan singkat dari mereka sebelum ketiganya lenyap ditelan angin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sementara itu, di balik lebatnya pepohonan hutan kematian kini sedang terjadi pertarungan antara sekelompok ninja muda melawan seorang kunoichi yang nampak mencurigakan. Lawan mereka ini memiliki lidah kelewat panjang untuk ukuran manusia.

"**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" Semburan bola api keluar dari mulut seorang anak muda berambut hitam dan menuju kearah kunoichi mencurigakan ini. Namun, serangan itu dapat dengan muda dihindari oleh musuhnya seolah serangan tadi tidak ada artinya.

"Khu, khu, khu. Tidak buruk juga Sasuke-kun." senyum maniak dari wajah wanita ini bagaikan sebuah terror sendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Namun, salah seorang dari kelompok ninja itu membuat sebuah kejutan dengan menembakkan sebuah gelombang udara kuat kearah wanita itu.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa**!" Angin setajam pedang ini melaju dengan liar memotong semua yang ada didepannya tanpa pengecualian. Melihat serangan itu, Kunoichi aneh itu hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya tanpa berpindah dari sana.

Jrut!

Kunoichi ini akhirnya terkena tebasan angin tersebut. Namun, yang mendapat serangan itu bukanlah dia melainkan sebuah kulit kosong layaknya kulit ular. Hal ini membuat ketiga orang disana menjadi panik. Mereka bertiga memutar pandangannya kesegala arah mencari kemana larinya musuhnya. Namun, mereka tak menemukannya hingga sebuah kelebatan hitam muncul di balik punggung pemuda berambut raven hitam dengan seringaian mengerikan.

Jleb!

"Arrgghhhh!" Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan saat wanita itu mengigit lehernya dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas gigitan di sana. Para rekannya yang baru sadar lalu segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka mereka untuk menolong pemuda malang ini.

"Sasuke!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang twin tail merapal segel dan mengunci targetnya dengan sebuah bidikan dari matanya. "**Fuuton: ShinkuGyoku**!" belasan peluru angin melesat dari mulut gadis ini dan hendak menembus tubuh lawannya, namun sayang sang lawan lebih hebat sehingga mampu menangkis serangan tadi dengan mudah menggunakan lengannya yang mengeluarkan ular-ular beracun.

"Ojou-chan, terimalah ini." Suara sinis dan terkesan sadis terucap dari bibir orang aneh itu. Gadis pirang itu hanya mendelik saat mendengar omongan tersebut karena jarak mereka masih cukup jauh untuk bertukar serangan dan ditambah lagi musuhnya tak membuat segel apapun. Namun, jawaban tanya gadis ini muncul saat melihat gadis berambut pink disebelahnya ambruk karena suatu hal.

"Sialan kau!" Mata sapphire gadis ini melihat bahwa di kaki sang rekan telah tertanam sebuah bekas gigitan ular sedangkan dirinya sendiri melihat belasan ular mendekati dirinya dengan menjulurkan lidah serta mengeluarkan desisan intimidatif mereka.

"Hentikan…" Suara parau seorang pemuda membuat perhatian semua orang di sana teralih sesaat. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri susah payah dengan tubuh bergetar hebat menahan sakit pada bagian lehernya. Kedua mata pemuda ini menjadi merah disertai bintik hitam dengan jumlah berbeda di kedua matanya.

"Sasuke…" Gadis pirang ini menatap khawatir kondisi rekan setimnya yang sudah kepayahan itu. Dia mencoba menolong namun dia sendiri dihalangi oleh ular-ular tersebut. Saat ia ingin melawan ular itu malah membelah dirinya namun tidak menyerangnya karena suatu hal dan hanya menahannya.

"Naruko…biarkan aku yang melawannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang-orang yang kukenal mati lagi." Mata merah pemuda ini menampakkan wajah siap mati saat itu. Namun perlahan semacam tato hitam menjalar dari lehernya dan membuat pemuda tadi menjerit kesakitan karena hal tersebut. "Ukh…aku akan melawanmu…" Sebuah aura ungu kehitaman muncul mengelilinya seolah memberi kekuatan tambah untuk bertarung meski tubuhnya sudah kepayahan.

Sementara itu, wanita ular itu memasang senyum puas diwajahnya seolah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. "bagus, begitulah Sasuke-kun yang kuinginkan. Mari kuukur kekuatanmu." Orang ini kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubahnya dan menelannya secara perlahan.

Sasuke serta Naruko hanya memasang ekspresi bingung melihatnya. Namun, saat wanita itu memejamkan matanya maka jantung mereka berdua berdebar secara hebat seolah akan meledak.

Sring!

Wanita itu membuka mata kanannya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. "Arghhh!" kedua shinobi muda itu menjerit kesakitan saat sebuah sensasi aneh serta menyakitkan mendera tubuh mereka. Badan keduanya serasa di cabik-cabik oleh cakar serta pedang.

"Khu, khu,khu. Kalian cukup kuat untuk Genin karena bisa bertahan hidup dari seranganku tadi. Kuberikan applause kepada kalian berdua." Wanita ini memberikan tepuk tangan serta senyum sinisnya kepada Naruko serta Sasuke. Sedangakn dua orang itu kini sedang terduduk di dahan pepohonan dengan mulut telah basah oleh Saliva mereka akibat memuntahkan isi perut mereka karena serangan tadi.

'S-sial!' Sasuke mencoba kembali berdiri namun tubuhnya seperti sudah melewati batas maksimalnya. Perlahan pandangan matanya mengabur dan sesaat dia membayangkan sosok yang amat familiar di matanya. "Itachi…"

Brukh!

"Sasuke!" Naruko berteriak histeris melihat rekannya telah ambruk dalam keadaan mengenaskan. "Kau…" gadis pirang ini mendesis saat melihat wajah wanita pirang yang masih bertengger di dahan pohon dihadapannya sembari menjulurkan lidah panjangnya itu. "Tak akan kumaafkan!" Gadis ini melesat kencang dengan mengeluarkan cakra berwarna merah dari tubuhnya. Kuku indahnya kini telah menjadi kuku seekor makhluk buas beserta ekspresi wajah tak kalah buas juga.

Brakh!

Dahan tersebut patah dan hancur saat tangan gadis ini menampar dahan tersebut. Namun, wanita di sana telah mundur kebelakang sembari tertawa sinis melihat amukan gadis tersebut. "Khu,khu, khu. Jadi itukah kekuatan Kyuubi? Menarik." Dirinya kemudian melukai jarinya dan merapal sebuah segel.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**!" Bersamaan dengan ucapannya tadi. Muncullah sebuah kabut asap yang dibarengi datangnya seekor ular hitam besar berlendir korosif. Lendirnya bahkan membuat batu di sana meleleh karena tingkat keasaman makhluk itu.

"Grahhhh!" Naruko hendak menerjang kearah wanita tersebut namun ditahan oleh ular tersebut dengan sapuan ekornya. Ekor makhluk itu sendiri sukses membuat lengan gadis ini memperoleh luka lumayan berat dan membuatnya tersungkur ketanah karena kehilangan kekuatan.

Sementara itu, wanita ular tersebut memasang senyum penjahatnya sembari berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis pirang malang ini. "Hmm, nampaknya akan lebih menarik bila aku membuat Kyuubi lepas kedesa." Kelima jari kanan wanita itu mengeluarkan aliran cakra dari bagian ujungnya. Kemudian dibukanya jaket naruko hingga memperlihatkan kulit perut putih mulus yang sudah memunculkan semacam segel pada bagian sekitar pusarnya. 'Waktunya bersenang-senang." Senyum gilanya semakin menjadi-jadi saat kelima jarinya semakin mendekati perut mulus tersebut.

"**Raiton: Kinshishi**." Seekor singa berwarna kuning berlari kencang kearah Wanita tersebut sehingga membuat orang ini menghindar kebelakang. Namun, singa tersebut membelah dirinya menjadi ratusan jarum listrik yang mengarah pada dirinya. Hal itu membuat wanita ini segera membuat pose bertahan sebisanya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Jrat! Jrat! Jrat!

Jarum listrik itu terus menembakki wanita tersebut hingga membuat tempat orang itu menjadi tertutupi oleh debu. "Uh, nampaknya aku terlambat." Seorang pemuda pirang muncul di sana ditemani oleh dua orang Anbu di belakang punggungya. Mereka bertiga bersiaga menatap musuhnya ini sembari memamerkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Orochimaru, tak kusangka kau berani menampakkan diri di Konoha setelah sekian lama." Salah seorang dari mereka yang memakai topeng Monyet nampaknya mengenal sosok dibalim debu tersebut. Sedangkan sosok tersebut mulai terlihat bayangannya hingga kemudian angin meniup habis debu di sana dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria bermata kuning layaknya ular dengan rambut hitam panjang halusnya.

"Khu,khu,khu. Tak kukira aku ketahuan di sini." Orochimaru tetap santai sembari memamerkan lidah panjangnya kepada ketiga orang ini. 'Namun, kalian tidak akan kubiarkan hidup setelah melihatku disini." Pria membuka mulutnya dan memuntahkan ratusan ekor ular kearah mereka bertiga.

Ketiga orang ini memandang jijik melihat hal tersebut. Namun, salah seorang dari mereka dengan topeng anjing segera merapal segel dan membuat tanah di sekitar mereka naik menjadi lebih tinggi sehingga ular-ular itu tak dapat menjangkau mereka.

"**Katon: Gokka Mekkyaku**." Pemuda pirang di sana lalu menyemburkan semburan api besar kearah ular-ular tersebut dan juga sekalian membakar Orochimaru. Namun sepertinya hal ini tak cukup untuk melawan pria ular tersebut. Terbukti saat sesosok tubuh melayang kencang kearahnya sembari mengacungkan sebuah pedang tepat kearahnya.

Trank!

Anbu bertopeng monyet tadi mengayunkan Katananya dan membuat pedang tersebut berubah arah menjadi kesamping dan membuat Orochimaru menabrak pohon. Namun, tubuh pria tersebut telah berubah bagian bawahnya menjadi tubuh ular sehingga dia dapat berselancar di tanah.

Melihat hal tersebut, Pemuda pirang itu memberikan instruksi kepada kedua rekannya. "Inu, Saru. Cepat evakuasi kedua korban ketempat aman. Aku akan mengulur waktu." Hal ini disambut anggukan setuju oleh keduanya. "Berhati-hatilah, Naruto-san." Pemuda pirang tersebut mengganguk pelan sembari mencari kemana Orochimaru pergi. Kedua matanya dia tutup sejenak seolah hendak mencari kemana perginya pria ular satu itu.

'Disana!' Tangan pemuda pirang tersebut membentuk sebuah tombak petir dan melemparkannya kesebuah pohon besar di mana dibagian belakangnya seorang pria ular sedang menunggu untuk menyergap mereka.

Duar!

Pohon tersebut meledak dan membuat puluhan ular melesat kearahnya dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka menampakkan sebilah pedang dari tiap mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera melompat mundur kebelakang namun saat dirinya melihat kebelakang dia melihat bahwa seekor ular besar telah membuka mulutnya dan siap melahapnya.

Bzzt! Cip! Cip! Cip!

Tangan kanan Naruto segera menjadi semacam gagang tombak petir dimana dia membelah ular besar tersebut menjadi dua bagian. "Uh, untungnya aku tepat waktu." Pemuda pirang ini melihat bahwa kedua Anbu tadi sudah lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada. 'Baiklah, jurus seperti apapun bukan bahaya sekarang asalkan tidak mencolok.' Iapun merapal segel secara cepat kemudian mengunci targetnya yakni puluhan ular di bawahnya.

"**Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu**!" Puluhan bola api muncul dari atas udara dan hendak menembaki puluhan ular berbisa tersebut. Namun, serangan itu tak berhenti di situ saja. Naruto kembali merapal segel dan menembakkan aliran angin yang menambah besar bola apinya. Hal tersebut membuat senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Orochimaru.

"khu, khu, khu ini menarik." Pria ini kemudian merapal segelnya dan hendak menyerang balik. Namun, sebuah kaki telah berada di samping kiri kepalanya seolah hendak menendangnya. "!" untung saja Orochimaru memiliki reflek bagus hasil tempaan puluhan tahun dari pengalamannya sehingga mampu menahan serangan tadi memakai pedangnya.

"Khu, khu, khu. Kau hebat juga sampai membuat Sannin ini puas melawanmu. Baiklah, sebagai hadiahnya akan kupertunjukkan sebuah karyaku." Orochimaru memasang segel dan memunculkan satu buah peti mati dari dalam tanah. Naruto sendiri menatap heran serta waspada melihat jurus tersebut. jurus ini familiar di matanya.

"**Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei**." Orochimaru mendeklarasikan jurusnya dan membuat peti tersebut terbuka yang kemudian memunculkan sesosok tubuh laki-laki memakai baju perang berwarna merah serta memiliki rambut hitam panjang lurus. Mata Naruto langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok ini menghiasi bukit batu di belakang kantor Hokage. Dialah Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

"M-mustahil!" Ini amat susah dipercaya. Dia sudah kewalahan melawan orochimaru yang bisa mengelak dari tiap serangannya bagaikan belut dan sekarang dia harus melawan orang berjulukkan dewa Shinobi juga.

"Khu, khu, khu. Apakah kau takut? Namun itu sudah terlambat." Tubuh Hashirama bergerak secara kaku dan kedua matanya tak menampakkan sedikitpun sinyal kehidupan. Naruto mengetahui bahwa Edo Tensei memiliki kemampuan memanggil kembali roh orang mati untuk menjadi boneka tempur pemanggilnya. Namun dia tak tahu cara melawannya.

'Bocah, kali ini biarkan aku ikut bertarung.' Sebuah suara di dalam kepala Naruto menginterupsi beragam hipotesis di dalam kepalanya.

'Tunggu dulu, Kaguya. Cakraku tak akan cukup untuk di bagi sekarang. Untuk kekuatan tempur maksimal butuh setidaknya 70 persen cakraku agar tetap berada di dalam tubuhku.' Terjadi perdebatan kecil dikepala Naruto yang membuat Orochimaru memasang ekspresi bingung seolah melihat bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Gunakan Cakra Kyuubi kepadaku. Aku bisa menampungnya.' Ucapan Kaguya membuat Naruto menjadi pasrah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain mengingat lawannya merupakan legenda Sannin serta Dewa Shinobi meskipun tinggal tubuh tanpa jiwa. Perlahan di dalam tubuhnya masuk gumpalan cakra jingga yang menyelimuti tubuh Kaguya.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto mengeksekusi jurusnya dan memunculkan klon dirinya namun dengan mata yang berbeda sendiri pada kedua bagiannya. Satunya memiliki warna lavender sedangkan satunya lagi memiliki warna merah dengan corak riak air disertai bintik hitam. Orochimaru yang melihat hal tersebut nampak terkejut karena menemukan hal diluar dugaannya.

"Khu, khu, khu. Ini sangat menarik. Ternyata kau memiliki Rinnegan serta Byakugan pada klonmu. Katakan padaku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pria ular ini menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mendapatkan temuan luar biasa hari ini.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku cuma ninja pengelana yang mencari arti kedamaian." Cakra petir mengalir dari tubuh pemuda tersebut dan membuat orang ini melesat kencang kearah orochimaru.

"Tidak buruk juga." Ucapan Orochimaru ini dilanjutkan dengan gerakan Hashirama yang membuat puluhan akar-akar kayu menerjang kearah Naruto secara cepat. Naruto sendiri membuat tombak petir namun kayu tersebut terlalu tebal sehingga membutuhkan usaha lebih untuk memotongnya. Untunglah puluhan rudal terbang dan menghancurkan kayu-kayu tersebut. Rupanya klon Naruto yang dirasuki Kaguya mengubah salah satu tangan kirinya menjadi alat peluncur rudal.

"Terima kasih." Naruto kemudian merapal segel dan menembakkan jutsunya yang berbentuk naga petir kearah Orochimaru serta Hashirama. "**Raiton: Kohryuu**." Dua naga petir muncul dari balik cakra petir di badannya dan menerjang kencang kearah dua musuhnya. Namun, keduanya telah siaga dengan memunculkan seekor naga kayu dan seekor ular putih besar yang mengeluarkan asap beracun. Hal itu membuat pemuda pirang ini mundur kebelakang untuk mengatur ulang serangan.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Orochimaru membuat asap beracun tadi menyebar menyelubungi seluruh area tempat mereka berada sementara dirinya dan Hashirama menutup diri mereka menggunakan naga kayu milik Shodaime Hokage itu. Naruto yang melihat gas beracun ini kemudian sadar bahwa gas tersebut bukanlah sembarang gas kemudian segera mungkin mencoba menghindar namun dia sudah terlambat. "Kena kau." Pria ular itu menembakkan sebuah percikan api kecil keluar dari naga kayu miliknya. Hal tersebut memicu reaksi ledakkan dahsyat dimana masih ada Naruto yang belum menghindar dari sana.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi dan membuat area hutan tersebut tersapu bersih sehingga membentuk sebuah tempat terbuka di mana semua tumbuhan di situ hangus menjadi arang. Ledakkan tadi terjadi secara cepat dan bersifat destruktif. Namun, ternyata masih ada sebuah kubah kayu di tengah kawah tersebut dengan kondisi hangus pada bagian luarnya. Sementara itu, Orochimaru melepas perlindungannya dan menyaksikan hasil karyanya. "Khu, khu, khu. Tidak buruk juga." Pria ular ini sedikit cemberut namun juga senang melihat lawannya masih berdiri tegak bersama klonnya.

"Terima kasih, kaguya." Naruto tersenyum kecil kepada partnernya tersebut. Senyum tipis merupakan balasan dari perkataannya tadi. Kaguya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam yang kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tombak hitam. Tombak ini memanjang kearah Orochimaru namun ditahan oleh dinding kayu Hashirama. Akan tetapi, tombak tersebut terus menembus hingga membuat pria ular ini mundur kebelakang.

"Khu, khu,khu, tidak buruk juga ka-" Ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah sebuah tombak petir berhasil menusuk dada kirinya dari belakang. Perlahan pria ini menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto telah berada di sana dan Pemuda pirang lainnya berubah menjadi asap. "Bangsat…" Orochimaru memuntahkan darah segar namun kemudian dirinya kembari berubah menjadi ular.

"Wah, sepertinya dia memang jeli seperti ular." Kaguya kemudian menghilangkan bola hitamnya tadi. "Hmm, cakra Kyuubi tidak cukup untuk ini." Orang ini lalu merapal segel tangan dan mengeluarkan hurusnya. "**Suiton : Bakusui Shoha**." Luapan air meluncur dari mulutnya dan membuat area tersebut tergenang oleh air dalam jumlah masif. Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian merapal segel tangan dan membuat seekor naga petir yang menerjang kearah hashirama serta Orochimaru.

Blar!

Dengan sigap Hashirama menggunakan eleme kayunya untuk membuat sebuah atap kayu tebal untuk mencegah serangan tadi. Namun, serangan Naruto malah memisah dan menerjang ke genangan air tersebut. kemudian,dari genangan tadi perlahan muncullah puluhan tombak air berlapiskan cakra petir yang menyerang habis-habisan kedua orang tersebut dari bawah.

'**Jurus Kombinasi : ****Sora No tachiba**.' Jurus tersebut kemudian terbelah dimana tombak air tersebut melukai kedua orang itu sedangkan aliran petir memanggang mereka berdua.

Weshhh!

Semacam asap tercipta dari peristiwa memanggang tadi dan meninggalkan sebuah mayat kering seorang Shinobi berikat kepala seperti jam pasir dengan kulit kosong seorang manusia. "Sial, mereka kabur!" Naruto mendecih kesal melihat buruannya kabur semudah itu. Namun, sebuah tepukkan membuat pemuda pirang ini tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bocah, sepertinya aku harus masuk kembali ketubuhmu. Namun kau harus bersiap dengan resikonya." Kaguya menatap tajam Naruto seolah pemuda pirang ini akan mendapatkan hal menyakitkan setelah ini.

"Iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku tidak mau memakai cakra eksternalku." Akhirnya Kaguya menghilang dan membuat Naruto setelah itu menjadi terhuyung-huyung seperti orang mabuk.

"Ohok!" pemuda pirang memuntahkan darahnya. Sementara itu, pandangannya semakin memudar. Namun, matanya sempat melihat seorang gadis berambut ponytail hitam berlari kearahnya memasang wajah panik. "Shizuka…" Pemuda ini akhirnya tenggelam dalam tidurnya dan terjatuh ketanah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di sebuah tempat, sedang berbaring seorang pemuda pirang yakni Uzumaki Naruto dipangkuan seorang wanita bermata lavender yakni Kaguya. Nampak pemuda tersebut memasang wajah sebalnya saat menatap wajah wanita dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kaguya, kau terlalu banyak pamer jurus tadi. Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku sebagai inangmu belum bisa mengendalikan cakra Kurama. Setidaknya kau tidak memakai terlalu banyak cakranya. Lagipula itu memerlukan transfer dimensi dari tubuh Naruko untuk memperolehnya." Naruto beradu tatapan dengan wanita satu itu. Namun, wanita tersebut malah mencubit pipi pemuda pirang ini.

"Ittai!"

"Pfftt, kau terlalu lucu. Pilih mana ayo? Dibunuh tadi atau ditolong tapi badan remuk sedikit?" Wanita ini memasang senyum tipisnya yang membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Kaguya Hime-sama." Naruto mendengus kesal sembari melempar sedikit ledekan kepada sosok tersebut. Sementara itu, Kaguya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Namun, Wanita ini kemudian membangunkan Naruto.

"Bocah, sepertinya 'Pacarmu' telah menunggumu dari tadi loh. Sebaiknya kau temui dia." Ucapan kaguya membuat semacam tanda tanya muncul di kepala Naruto.

'Pacar apanya?" Pemuda pirang ini tak mengerti kemana arah omongan Kaguya. Dia tak punya pacar kok.

"Itu, Putri dari desa Nadeshiko itu. Dari tadi dia menunggu di samping ranjang tempatmu berbaring loh. Manisnya…" Muka Naruto langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"U-urusai! Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Kita lanjutkan perbincangannya nanti." Naruto kemudian menghilang menjadi sinar terang dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm…" Naruto perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Iris birunya melihat bahwa dia sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan berbau obat-obatan. 'Rumah sakit ya…' Namun, pandangannya kemudian dihalangi oleh sebuah wajah cantik yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. 'Shizuka…" Pemuda pirang ini mencoba melanjutkan omongannya namun kemudian terpotong oleh pelukkan erat dari gadis ini.

"Baka…" gadis ini melirih sesaat sembari terisak. Naruto dapat merasakan dengan jelas nafas tersendat-sendat gadis satu ini serta sedikit sensasi lembut dari 'sesuatu' milik Shizuka yang terasa di lengannya. "Baka…kenapa kau begitu nekat…"Gadis bermata emerald ini terus mengoceh tanpa membiarkan Uzumaki muda itu memberi jawaban.

"Shizuka…" Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. Memang semua ini salahnya sampai gadis ini mengikutinya. Pemuda pirang ini mengingat kejadia beberapa minggu lalu saat dia 'membersihkan' Desa Nadeshiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa minggu lalu

"Tidak bisa! Shizuka-sama tidak boleh meninggalkan desa!" Seorang wanita berusia lima puluhan tahun dengan kerutan yang mulai berlomba menampakkan dirinya nampak marah kepada seorang pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda pirang ini menatap tajam kehadapan orang dengan gelar 'Tetua' tersebut. Nampak seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda berdiri di sampingnya memasang wajah gugup.

"Oba-san, kau terlalu tua sampai membusuk dengan ideologi lamamu. Biarkan Shizuka melihat dunia luar. Dunia di mana dia bisa hidup seperti yang ia mau dan bebas dari segala macam beban berat ini. Dia terlalu muda untuk semua itu." Pemuda pirang ini memainkan tangannya seolah memberi arahan kepada tetua tersebut. Namun, urat kepala orang tua ini mulai berkeliaran di area keningnya.

"Bocah bangsat! Tahu apa kau soal desa kami?! Kau bicara seolah kau mengetahui banyak soal desa ini!" Wanita tua dihadapan pemuda pirang ini telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Sementara itu, Senyum tipis mengembang dari wajah pemuda tersebut seolah dirinya memang tahu semuanya.

'Tentu saja aku tahu bagian busuk desa ini. Aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki rencana busuk dengan mencoba mengkhianati kontrak dengan Kirigakure. Kau tanpa sepengetahuan pemimpin desa mencoba memperluas area desa saat Kirigakure melemah akibat kudeta sehingga berniat membuat desa besar dengan jumlah pulau banyak. Kau jugalah yang bersekongkol dengan para pengecut Sora no Kuni untuk menjual Shizuka sebagai pelayan nafsu bos mereka agar dapat mengekspansi wilayah kalian menggunakan bantuan mereka. Dan yang paling penting…" pemuda pirang ini menahan nafasnya sesaat dan mengambil sebuah kunai yang kemudian ia lemparkan tepat keatas kepala tetua tersebut. "Kau telah memberi perintah untuk membunuh Sagiri, kekasih Shizuka." Seketika mata Shizuka membulat mendengar perkataan orang di sebelahnya itu.

"Bohong…kau pasti bohong, Naruto. Tetua desa telah membesarkanku dari kecil menggantikan ibuku. Kau pasti berbohong." Shizuka mencoba menolak perkataan Naruto. Dia tak percaya namun air matanya perlahan mengalir.

"Ha, ha, ha. Apa bukti dari omonganmu itu? Kau tahu sendiri ninja Sora no Kuni jelas-jelas menyerang kami dan kau menuduhku kalau aku menyekutukan pemimpinku? Kau gila!" Wanita tua ini telah kehilangan control dirinya. Namun, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Oh, begitukah? awalnya kupikir Sora no Kuni berniat menyerang kalian. Namun aku menyadari satu hal. Mereka tidak membawa armada penuh mereka. Akhirnya aku mencapai sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ada sebuah keanehan terjadi. Mulai dari acara perjodohan yang dimenangkan secara kotor hingga datangnya armada Sora no Kuni secara kebetulan saat acara pertunangan." Ucapan Naruto membuat wajah tetua ini seketika membeku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis penuh keriputnya seolah mendapat serangan mental dari pemuda pirang ini.

"A-aneh apanya? Kau jangan gila?!" Wanita tua ini terus membantah sedangkan Shizuka masih terpekur mendengar hipotesa Naruto.

"Tentu saja aneh! Sejauh sejarah desa Nadeshiko, calon wanita dilarang bertemu dengan calon tunangan mereka sampai hari penentuan melalui pertarungan dilakukan. Dan yang paling penting adalah kemana larinya para Kunoichi pengintai perbatasan desa sehingga kapal yang amat jelas ukurannya itu bisa masuk desa ini!" Ucapan Naruto langsung membuat Shizuka serta para kunoichi Nadeshiko lainnya tersadar akan misteri penyerangan tersebut.

"Dia benar! Kenapa menara pantai tidak memberi signal kepada kita? Padahal tetua bilang pengaman di perketat saat pertunangan." Salah satu Kunoichi di situ mencoba membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat tetua desa satu ini bertambah marah.

"Diam! Kalian jangan termakan omongan bocah keparat ini! Dia cuma menipu kalian! Dia ada-" omongan wanita tua ini terhenti saat sebuah tombak petir menembus dada kanannya. 'K-kau…" Tetua desa Nadeshiko ini melirih kesakitan namun perlahan terjadi hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuh tersebut berubah menjadi tubuh seorang pria tua dengan wajah jahat yang sedang menahan sakit.

"!" Seluruh orang disana terkejut bukan main. Itu bukan tetua mereka. Itu adalah penyusup.

"Kau yang keparat. Aku sudah lama mencarimu, petinggi Shinno. Aku bahkan harus mengarang hipotesa gila tadi." Naruto menekan tombaknya terus kearah pria tua tersebut mencoba menambah penderitaannya. "Aku sudah membaca niat busukmu itu jauh sebelum kau lahir." Pemuda pirang ini melontarkan ejekan yang membuat pria itu mendecih kesal. "Raikage-sama telah memberikanku perintah untuk menangkapmu sesegera mungkin. Aku tahu kau menyebar banyak mata-mata di setiap Negara untuk memastikan dirimu tetap aman. Namun inilah celah termuda bagiku untuk menangkapmu. Kau tahu, mempercepat usia pernikahan pemimpin desa ini adalah cara terbaik memancingku kesini." Pemuda pirang ini kemudian melompat kehadapan Shinno.

"Keparat!" Shinno tubuhnya langsung menjadi kekar dan mencoba menghantamkan sebuah pukulan kewajah Naruto. Namun, tubuhnya langsung mengecil lagi dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah. "Apa?!" Pria tua ini terbelalak sendiri merasakan kekuatannya menurun amat drastis.

"Hmm, jangan pikir tombak ini sebuah tusukan satu arah. Pada saat tubuhmu telah tertusuk tombak ini maka seluruh syarafmu akan dibuat robek sesegera mungkin. Jadi, nikmatilah rasa sakit ini." Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah segel untuk menyegel pergerakannya. "Hmmp, aku harus memancingmu dengan dulu agar mengaku. Tak kusangka kau bisa menyusup kesini dengan mudah. Kupikir desa Nadeshiko memiliki sistem penjagaan lebih baik hingga hanya bisa ditembus dari udara." Namun, omongan pemuda pirang ini dibalas tawa oleh Shinno.

"Ha, ha, ha. Kau tidak salah. Desa ini memang susah ditembus. Tapi nenek jalang itu membuka celah untukku. Dia terlalu terobsesi akan kekuasaan lebih. Aku memberinya kesempatan atau setidaknya membuatnya percaya bahwa desa ini bisa menjadi desa besar. Dasar wanita tua jalang! Padahal sebentar lagi aku berhasil membuat desa ini jadi sarang pelacur!. Sekarang aku termakan jebakanmu, bangsat!" Shinno mulai mengumpat dan meludahi Naruto. Namun, Pemuda pirang ini cuma menatap dingin pria tersebut dan menarik Lidahnya. Kemudian dengan sebuah kunai memotong lidah pria tua itu dan membuatnya meraung kesakitan.

"Kau rendahan. Tapi ternyata teoriku tak sepenuhnya salah." Naruto menghantamkan tendangannya kearah Shinno dan membuatnya terpental menabrak tembok hingga pingsan dengan mulut berdarah. Sementara itu, para Kunoichi di sana hanya terdiam ngeri melihat tindakan pemuda pirang ini. Namun, mereka juga merasa kagum karena desa mereka berhasil diselamatkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Puk!

Naruto mengelus kepala Shizuka sembari membisikan sesuatu ketelinga gadis ini. "Menangislah. Aku tahu banyak sekali hal yang menyakitimu hari ini. Maafkan aku bila aku membongkar semuanya." Tidak ada respon lisan dari gadis emerald ini. Dia hanya memeluk pemuda pirang tersebut sambil terus mengalirkan air matanya. "kau dan desamu telah ditipu saat hendak menipu orang." Pemuda bermata biru langit ini tak menyangka kalau desa Nadeshiko memiliki sisi kelam dimana tetuanya mencoba membiarkan ambisi mereka menjadi liar sehingga berakhir pada kesialan mereka sendiri.

"Naruto-san, sekarang kami harus bagaimana?" Seorang Kunoichi Nadeshiko tampak khawatir mengetahui Sora no Kuni hendak menginvasi mereka. Namun pemuda pirang ini hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja. Aku telah meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang amat kompeten." Naruto menunjuk dari tengah pintu kastil yang menghadap kelaut dimana ada banyak kapal besi berlambang awan mulai mendekat ke desa Nadeshiko.

"Kumogakure?" Semua Kunoichi di sana memandang dengan wajah bingung.

"ya, suka atau tidak. Cara terbaik bagi kalian sekarang adalah bersekutu dengan desa besar terdekat. Aku sudah membujuk Raikage untuk mengajukan sebuah penawaran menarik kepada Kirigakure serta Mizu no Kuni untuk melakukan pertukaran setara." Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat Sanbi yang dia biarkan berada ditempat Killer Bee.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut putih pendek serta tubuh berotot mucul di sana. "A-sensei!" Naruto baru saja mau menyapa gurunya namun segera dijitak oleh orang itu.

"Bodoh! Kupikir kau berbuat gila dengan menyerang habis Sora no Kuni sendirian!" A nampaknya khawatir mengingat dirinya hanya memberi perintah sampingan untuk menangkap Shinno saja.

"Tidaklah, lagipula sensei memberi perintah itu tiba-tiba saat aku tidur bersama Taka-kun. Jadi, apakah Mizu no Kuni menyetujui rencana usulanku?" Naruto memasang wajah penasaran meskipun sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Ya, mereka setuju untuk membiarkan Kaminari no Kuni mengambil alih wilayah beberapa wilayah perbatasan mereka dengan menukar Sanbi. Hahaha!" A tertawa lepas karena mendapatkan hasil diluar perkiraannya kali ini. "Ada gunanya juga Sanbi sampai lepas kewilayah kita." Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum grogi mendengarnya.

"Ano, apakah kami harus mengirimkan upeti kepada Desa anda sekarang?" Salah seorang Kunoichi Senior nampak memasang wajah serius karena masalah ini. Mereka boleh saja lepas dari bahaya namun apakah mereka betul-betul aman?

"Hmm, itu bukanlah hal wajib. Awalnya aku berniat menggunakan Sanbi untuk senjata pertahanan Desa. Namun Naruto mengingatkanku kalau hal ini bisa memicu serangan aliansi ke desaku karena memiliki terlalu banyak Jinchuriki. Jadi kuputuskan melakukan pertukaran Sanbi serta memberi bantuan ekonomi kepada Kirigakure. Tentu kami mengharapkan Mizu no Kuni memberikan akses lebih dalam pelayarannya karena mereka memonopoli perairan selama ini. " A menarik nafasnya sejenak untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi, aku akan mengembangkan wilayah Nadeshiko sebagai wilayah Otonomi atas restu Daimyo Negara kami. Kalian akan jadi desa pusat perdagangan laut serta sebagai wilayah pengawas pergerakkan Konoha serta Kiri bila mereka macam-macam. Apa kalian setuju?"

"Hmm, menarik. Tapi apakah keuntungannya bagi kami?" Kunoichi senior ini menatap tajam sang Raikage. Namun, A hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"Tentu ada, Kalian akan mendapatkan perkembangan ekonomi lebih serta kalian dapat melakukan pertukaran jurus dengan kami. kudengar dari bocah kuning ini desa kalian memiliki pengendali Fuuton yang baik. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." A kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas kontrak kepada Kunoichi senior tersebut. Namun, ekspresi bingung tercetak dari wajahnya.

"Aku setuju…" Shizuka melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto dan meraih kontrak tersebut. "Aku ingin desa ini berubah." Dirinya mencoba tersenyum tegar meskipun hatinya masih remuk karena beragam pengkhianatan beruntun hari ini. Selesai menandatangani surat itu, gadis ini memberikan perintah mengejutkan kepada kunoichi senior itu. "Tokiwa, gantikan aku memimpin desa ini."

"T-tunggu dulu! Shizuka-sama! Apa maksudnya ini? Anda merupakan penerus sah desa ini?!"Tokiwa terkejut bukan main mendengar penunjukan sepihak dari Shizuka kepada dirinya. Namun, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis bermata emerald ini.

"Tidak, kau lebih pantas sekarang. Aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak di dunia luar. Sampai aku kembali kupercayakan desa ini kepadamu." Ucapan Shizuka merupakan perintah absolut sehingga Tokiwa mematuhinya. Gadis ini kemudian menoleh kepada Naruto sembari memasang senyumnya. "Naruto, bawa aku pergi bersamamu."

'Ehhh?!" Naruto hanya bisa cengoh saat itu sementara Raikage tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah muridnya itu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto…" Suara Shizuka membuat pemuda ini tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya?" Naruto menatap bingung kearah gadis satu itu.

"Jangan mati…" Gadis ini memasang ekspresi rumit yang membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

" Tentu saja." Pemuda ini hanya mengelus pelan kepala gadis ini sembari membiarkan kedua mata biru sapphirenya menatap mata emerald tersebut.

'Susah sekali jika menjadi pahlawan.'

TBC

**Mungkin ada yang pusing sama dialognya. Intinya gini. Tetua desa Nadeshiko memiliki ambisi memperbesar desanya kearah desa lainnya dengan bantuan Sora no Kuni. Namun, dia ditusuk dari belakang oleh orang Sora no Kuni. Dan Kenapa Naruto seperti nggak memakai Chikyu no Hojinya dengan memberikan beberapa pernyataan ngasal? Itu untuk menjaga kerahasiaan jutsunya. Soal Edo tensei Hashirama masih belum sempurna seperti di Canon tapi ini versi lebih lemahnya lagi meski bisa memanggil Mokuryuu tapi tidak maksimal efeknya.**

**Sekian Chapter 8 Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah fav, follow, ataupun review fic ini. Tanpa kalian fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hehehe. Jangan sungkan untuk mengeluarkan saran kalian hehehe. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


End file.
